Yakuza Love
by Joe Kuchiki
Summary: Hace muchos años, se libro una guerra entre 3 de los mas importantes clanes Yakuza. Ichigo Kurosaki, se encuentra de camino a la ceremonia de entrada de su ultimo año escolar, cuando una hermosa chica llama su atención. ¿Que le aguarda a Ichigo? ¿Quien es esta chica?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

Cuenta la historia que hace muchos años cuando los Daimyo (Señores feudales) gobernaban el Japón antiguo, existían los Samurái, los seres más leales y respetables de aquella época que estaban dispuestos a ofrecerse en cuerpo y alma a sus dueños los Daimyo. En ese entonces Japón atravesó múltiples guerras sangrientas las cuales trajeron la nueva era. Al ocurrir esto las guerras cesaron dejando a los Samurái sin propósito, por lo cual se procedió a su marginación y despido, esto fue considerado como una traición. De ser hombres respetables y honorables los samurái pasaron a ser Hatamo-Yakko (Saqueadores) no quedaba ni rastro de aquellos guerreros orgullosos ahora no eran mas que delincuentes, que a cambio de fortuna y comida ofrecían sus servicios de protección a pequeños pueblos. En ese entonces muchos Hatamo-Yakko eran conocidos como Ronin (Samurái sin señor) estos a diferencia de los simple saqueadores eran mercenarios sanguinarios que solo velaban por sus propios intereses, al ser marginados múltiples ronin deambulaban por el antiguo Japón lo que llevo a que se agruparan en clanes para más tarde formar la mafia de Japón los yakuza. Con un nuevo enfoque los yakuza se encargaron de restablecer el orden a su manera en las calles de Japón, en algún punto llegaron a superar al ejercito de Japonés. Los clanes aumentaron y los miembros cada vez eran más. Ser parte de un clan Yakuza era convertirte en miembro de la familia, se retomo en gran parte el código de los samurái para recuperar el honor perdido. En la ciudad de Karakura se posicionaron la gran mayoría de los clanes más poderosos, entre los cuales estaban: El clan Kuchiki, El clan Shiba y El clan Sihouin. Pero como en toda gran familia los problemas salieron a flote, las guerras entre clanes tuvieron lugar y una de las batallas mas sangrientas se dio entre los 3 clanes más poderosos. El detonante… El asesinato de la Anego (Mujer del jefe del clan) del clan Kuchiki, Hisana a manos de miembros del clan Shiba con ayuda del clan Shihouin. Para los yakuza la Anego al igual que el Oyaji (Buen padre) debe ser respetada y el asesinato de uno de estos es considerado una falta grave que conlleva expulsión. Como las reglas lo decían ambos clanes fueron expulsados del máximo clan La Soul Society. Mas tarde el heredero del clan Shiba seria expulsado por mezclar su sangre con la heredera del clan Quincy. Isshin Shiba y Masaki Kurosaki se vieron obligados a comenzar una nueva vida juntos, la cual dio como fruto al Próximo heredero del clan Shiba, Ichigo, y más tarde sus dos pequeñas hermanas Yuzu y Karin. Pero Isshin y Masaki olvidaron el dicho "Una vez miembro jamás dejaras de serlo" Masaki fue descubierta y asesinada por un miembro del clan opositor a la Soul Society. En su agonía Masaki le pidió a Isshin que en la medida de lo posible alejara a sus hijos de ese despiadado mundo y que no les revelara su origen.

Ichigo Kurosaki tiene una herencia peligrosa… Ichigo Kurosaki es un Ronin.

**Encuentro.**

_Una mansión antigua casi en las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura, múltiples arboles de cerezo adornan aquel lugar, mientras un pequeño arrollo con agua clara como el cristal refleja un rostro frio y áspero. La pequeña chica escucha pasos que se acercan lentamente mientras da un suspiro y se prepara. Un joven pelirrojo la ve con una sonrisa cálida mientras amarra una pañueleta en su frente._

**Renji:** ¿Estas lista? Se nos hace tarde, Oyaji dijo que pasaras por su oficina antes de que nos marcháramos. _–Dijo masticando un palillo._

**Rukia:** Compórtate. No estas hablando con tu igual así que hazte a un lado_. –La joven se levanto estrepitosamente para luego empujar al pelirrojo con suma aspereza._

**Renji:** Te espero afuera de la casa.

_El lugar era enorme, muchos hombres vestidos con trajes negros impecables caminaban por los pasillos y unos cuantos mas se encontraban en la puerta de la oficina de Oyaji. La joven era en verdad bella, y muchos de los hombres de aquel lugar lo habían notado, pero esta chica no era cualquiera, ella era la hermana de Oyaji prácticamente era la princesa del clan, cualquiera que osara acercarse a ella enfrentaría graves problemas, además de que ella no era cualquier chica débil. _

**Rukia:** Oyaji me mando a llamar, háganse a un lado. _–Dijo, enfadada._

_Los hombres abrieron la puerta rápidamente mientras se inclinaban en señal de reverencia a la joven._

**Byakuya:** ¿Qué te demoro tanto Rukia? _–Serenamente._

**Rukia:** Disculpa Oyaji no volverá a ocurrir. _–Se puso de rodillas mientras, su hermano se encontraba de espaldas meditando._

**Byakuya:** Entiendes la seriedad del asunto ¿cierto?

**Rukia:** Lo comprendo perfectamente.

**Byakuya:** La razón por la que accedí a tu petición fue porque estos días debemos mantener un bajo perfil y no podemos permitir que nuestras acciones sean cuestionadas.

**Rukia:** Lo se.

**Byakuya:** Bien. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De donde provienes?

**Rukia:** Soy Rukia Kuchiki, miembro del Clan Kuchiki hermana menor de el jefe Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Byakuya:** ¿Cuál es tu obligación?

**Rukia:** Ser fiel a mi clan…A mi familia ante cualquier cosa y velar por la protección de nuestro honor.

**Byakuya:** No tolerare ningún error cometido de tu parte, asistirás a la preparatoria de ciudad de Karakura y bajo ninguna circunstancia has de revelar nada acerca de nuestras actividades y mucho menos tu posición. ¿Te quedo claro?

**Rukia:** Si Oyaji.

**Byakuya:** Enviare a Renji contigo para que te vigile, al igual que tu será un alumno mas de la preparatoria, el esta obligado a contarme todo lo que suceda, así que se consiente que cualquier estupidez que cometas la sabré y la lamentaras.

**Rukia:** Pe-pero… Oyaji, si he de mantener mi perfil bajo, el mandar a Renji no es una buena idea.

**Byakuya:** ¿Acaso estas cuestionando mis decisiones? _–Severo._

**Rukia:** Solo estoy diciendo que Renji no pasara desapercibido…

_El jefe del clan se levanto estrepitosamente y se dirigió furioso hacia donde la joven se encontraba la tomo del brazo y la levanto con fuerza para luego darle una bofetada._

**Byakuya:** Conoce tu lugar…. Tú no representas nada en este clan, tú no eres nada. Tu opinión no es necesaria ni tampoco es tomada en cuenta. ¿Entendiste? _–Mientras levantaba el rostro de la joven y la veía con furia._

**Rukia:** Mis más sinceras disculpas Oyaji, yo Rukia Kuchiki no soy más que un peón al servicio de mi clan. _–Haciendo una reverencia._

_Byakuya la soltó y se dio la vuelta._

**Byakuya:** Lárgate… y espero te quedara claro que sucederá al mas mínimo error que cometas.

_Esta era la realidad que vivían las mujeres en los clanes Yakuza, a menos que fueras la Anego del clan tu existencia prácticamente era nula. Así es Rukia Kuchiki de 17 años era miembro de la familia Yakuza si bien prácticamente era la princesa del clan Kuchiki como cualquier otra mujer su actitud debía de ser de máxima sumisión y respeto. La joven salió de la oficina de su hermano conteniendo su ira, desquitándose con cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino._

**Renji:** Apresúrate, llegaremos tarde. _–Enfadado._

_La joven lo miro furiosa mientras se ponía frente a el._

**Rukia:** ¿Dónde esta el maldito auto?

**Renji:** Ahí tienes nuestro medio de transporte… _-Señalando una motocicleta._

**Rukia:** ¿De que demonios estas hablando? Ni loca me subiré en esa cosa.

**Renji:** Te subes o te subo, me da igual pero no querrás llegar tarde a la ceremonia así que apresúrate. _–Tomándola por el brazo._

**Rukia:** Suéltame imbécil. Que seas el maldito perro faldero de Oyaji me tiene despreocupada. _–Dijo mientras escupía al pelirrojo, para luego subirse en la motocicleta._

**Renji:** Así me gusta, para ser una chica ruda en verdad eres una niña mimada. –Burlonamente.

**Rukia:** Ya cállate y date prisa.

_El pelirrojo se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra que estaba en la motocicleta y luego se monto rápidamente, emprendiendo marcha hacia la preparatoria._

**Área central de Karakura.**

_Una modesta clínica en un callejón es el hogar de Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven de 17 años que vive con su padre y sus 2 hermanas pequeñas. Su madre murió cuando el era pequeño._

**Isshin:** ¿Hijo estas listo? Se te hará tarde si no te apresuras. _–Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación del joven._

**Ichigo:** En un momento bajare.

_El joven suspiro mientras vio por la ventana despreocupado, no se podía quejar de la vida que tenia, pero debía afrontar la realidad. La clínica si bien recibía múltiples pacientes tarde o temprano dejaría de sustentarlos, debía buscar un trabajo para poder ayudar a su padre y a sus hermanas. Se coloco la chaqueta de su uniforme y bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor, donde su hermana menor preparaba el desayuno como todas las mañanas, luego de desayunar apresuradamente, tomo su maleta y camino hacia la preparatoria que quedaba a algunas cuadras de su casa. De camino siempre se encontraba con sus amigos Keigo y mizuiro, la rutina comprendía de escuchar las estupideces de keigo y ver como Mizuiro las desmentía a veces se preguntaba porque se juntaba con ellos, y luego recordaba que aparentemente la mayoría de sus compañeros le temía excepto estos 2 y su mejor amiga Tatsuki. _

**Keigo:** ¿Qué opinas tu Ichigo?

**Ichigo:** Disculpa, estaba distraído… ¿Qué era lo que preguntabas? _–Despreocupado_

**Mizuiro:** No tiene caso Keigo, Ichigo no apoyara tus estupideces…

**Keigo:** Mizuiro no te entrometas, tu no conoces bien a Ichigo.

_De pronto algo llamo la atención de Ichigo, por uno de los callejones concurridos de la ciudad una motocicleta paso fugazmente con 2 pasajeros, un extraño sujeto pelirrojo y una joven. Ichigo quedo atónito ante aquella imagen, la chica tenia el pelo corto hasta la nuca, era delgada y de piel clara y dirán que tiene visión de águila pero alcanzo a ver unos hermosos ojos color violeta. Quizá estaba soñando o era su imaginación. Si bien aquella chica lo deslumbro con su belleza, la expresión en su rostro no cuadraba, una expresión vacía._

_Luego de caminar un poco arribaron a su destino habían muchos alumnos este año, algunos conocidos otros nuevos, que mas da el no socializaba con prácticamente nadie, se dirigieron a la entrada y de pronto mientras caminaba, escucho un sonido como el acelerar de una moto, se dio la vuelta y al parecer el destino estaba jugando con el pero ahí estaba ella. Vio como todos guardaron silencio mientras el pelirrojo y la chica se bajaron de la moto. El pelirrojo tenía una apariencia de matón, mientras la chica era refinada y distinguida, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada mientras todos susurraban y parloteaban. Las chicas quedaron atónitas con el sujeto pelirrojo y los chicos no paraban de silbar y gritar vulgaridades a la chica, la cual parecía hacer caso omiso a lo que sucedía en su entorno._

_Rukia caminaba como zombi… lograba escuchar lo que los pervertidos le decían pero no le importaba iba tan distraída, a penas y lograba ver como Renji guiñaba el ojo a una que otra chica y de repente sin darse cuenta choco contra algo o mejor dicho alguien, fue tan duro el golpe que cayo directo al suelo mientras avergonzada se frotaba la cabeza._

**Ichigo:** ¿Estas bien? _–Preocupado mientras extendía su mano._

_Rukia lo miro un poco sonrojada y luego agacho el rostro mientras tomaba la mano del chico para levantarse, nunca había visto a ningún otro chico como este, cabello largo naranja unos ojos avellana y alto, el simplemente era perfecto._

**Rukia:** Si-si, disculpa. _–Tomo su maleta y siguió su camino._

**Ichigo:** Espera! _–Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano._

_La chica se detuvo y lo volvió a ver apenada._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Ichigo:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _–Mientras la veía fijamente._

_De repente, Ichigo sintió como el aire se le acababa y no precisamente porque estaba frente a aquella misteriosa chica, sino porque el pelirrojo le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago._

**Renji:** ¿Quién te has creído tomando de la mano a mi chica? Pedazo de imbécil. _–Grito mientras tomaba a Rukia del brazo y se alejaban._

_Rukia vio como Ichigo caía al suelo de rodillas, un sentimiento de impotencia la envolvió mientras quitaba la mano de Renji de su brazo con furia._

**Rukia:** Eso no era necesario…

**Renji:** Que todos conozcan cual es su lugar respecto a ti, a demás no creo que a Oyaji le guste que su hermanita tenga aventuras con ninguno de estos sujetos.

**Rukia:** Eso a ti no te concierne, deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos.

**Renji:** Tus asuntos son míos ahora. Así que tú también conoce tu lugar.

_Mientras aquellas 2 figuras se alejaban en la multitud Ichigo se levantaba con dificultad con la ayuda de sus amigos._

**Keigo:** Vaya que te dio un buen golpe.

**Mizuiro:** ¿Estas bien? _–Preocupado._

**Ichigo:** Físicamente estoy bien, pero mi orgullo quedo destrozado en estos momentos.

**Tatsuki:** ¿No crees que era obvio que esos 2 salían?

**Ichigo:** ¿De donde demonios saliste? _–Sorprendido._

**Tatsuki:** Ahhh estaba entre la multitud que vio como eras humillado. _–Burlonamente._

**Ichigo:** Ya cállate.

_Mientras sus amigos se reían de la situación lo único que rondaba la mente de Ichigo en esos momentos era aquella chica. _


	2. Capitulo 2: Curiosidad

**Curiosidad.**

_La ceremonia fue como cualquier otra, con cualquier otra me refiero a que fue aburrida. Desde que tengo memoria he andado de escuela en escuela por los negocios de Oyaji, por alguna razón siempre se hacia de enemigos en cualquier ciudad en la que estuviéramos. Desde que tengo memoria Renji siempre ha estado ahí conmigo, Oyaji lo recogió de la misma comunidad de ladrones que a mí… El Rukongai. _

**Rukia:** _"¿Por qué estoy recordando esto ahora?"_ –Se dijo mientras caminaba junto a Renji hacia la salida.

_El pelirrojo la veía de ves en cuando, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle que cruzaba por su mente, si bien sabia que en ocasiones el se comportaba como un imbécil, el solo quería el bienestar de Rukia._

**Renji:** ¿Qué te pareció el primer día?

**Rukia:** Sin contar tu escena antes de la ceremonia, creo que es como cualquier otra escuela, ¿No crees?

**Renji:** Si… Supongo que no encajo mucho en este lugar, pero las chicas en este lugar están que arden. _–Sonriendo._

**Rukia:** Vaya novio imaginario el mío…

**Renji:** ¿Sigues molesta conmigo por lo de esta mañana?

**Rukia:** ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Solo cumplías con tus obligaciones…

**Renji:** Te conozco lo suficiente.

**Rukia:** Simplemente no tiene lógica que vayas por ahí alardeando de ser mi novio, si no eres capaz de mantener la mentira. Vi como observabas a las chicas del salón, en especial esa chica de los senos enormes.

**Renji:** ¿Hablas de Orihime?

**Rukia:** ¿Qué más da? El punto es que quiero que dejes esta estupidez a un lado. Además un simple peón como tu jamás tendría oportunidad con la Princesa del clan.

**Renji:** Puede que tengas razón. Pero eso… _-Se acerco lentamente a la chica mientras, hacia que retrocediera hasta un muro, poniendo su mano en el muro, agacho su rostro para verla a los ojos. _Eso de hace un momento para mi fueron celos, tal ves la princesa solo se hace la difícil pero por dentro desea a este peón.

_La chica lo vio indignada, mientras le asestaba un golpe en la cara al pelirrojo._

**Rukia:** Aléjate de mi. Lo que yo siento por ti es lo que sentiría por un cachorro abandonado. Lastima… _-Furiosa._

**Renji:** Lo que tu digas… _-El pelirrojo se alejo de la chica, mientras caminaba hacia la motocicleta que se encontraba estacionada en la entrada._

_Rukia a veces sentía que era demasiado cruel con Renji, pero por alguna razón ella no podía evitar ser así con el o con cualquier hombre, así era ella. A pesar de que el siempre había estado a su lado protegiéndola y defendiéndola desde que eran pequeños, ella no era capaz de demostrar afecto por el… o por ninguna otra persona._

**En un callejón de Karakura Ichigo Kurosaki se dirigía a casa.**

_Demonios… para ser primer día de clases me siento cansado. Definitivamente no empecé con pie derecho, ese maldito matón pelirrojo se las ingenio para humillarme y lo peor es que fue en frente de todos. ¿Cómo una chica como esa puede estar saliendo con un imbécil como ese? Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen "Ellas los prefieren malos" Pero yo no soy lo que se diga "Bueno" he estado en múltiples peleas y para los maestros no soy lo que se diría su alumno preferido. No se por que le doy mas vueltas a este asunto. Ella esta fuera de mi alcance, es como si ella fuera el fruto prohibido._

**Ichigo:** ¿Prohibido? Que sea prohibido solo lo hace mas divertido. _–Dijo mientras caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Los días transcurrieron, las actividades y tareas empezaron a llover por montones. Ichigo a penas y salía de su habitación por pasársela estudiando. Aquella chica al parecer no hablaba con nadie a parte del pelirrojo, ella seguía rondando en sus pensamientos, pero no encontraba la forma de sacarla de su mente. Definitivamente haría todo por conocerla y saber más de ella, pero por el momento con ese sujeto a su lado prácticamente era imposible._

**Keigo:** Ichigo! ¿Qué dices si vamos a almorzar a la azotea?

**Ichigo:** No estoy de ánimos, vayan ustedes yo creo que comeré en el pasillo.

**Keigo:** Oh vamos! ¿Como puedes rechazar a tus amigos?

**Mizuiro:** Keigo, Ichigo quiere estar solo, ¿Acaso te es difícil entender algo tan simple como eso?

**Keigo:** ¿Quién pidió tu opinión Mizuiro?

**Tatsuki:** Solo vamos a comer ya, muero de hambre.

**Keigo:** ¿Iras con nosotros a la azotea Arisawa? _–Viéndola de forma extraña._

**Tatsuki:** No… la verdad tengo una mejor idea, las chicas estarán en el patio trasero. Así que ¿Por qué no comemos con ellas?

_Keigo comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro, al escuchar lo que Tatsuki había dicho, mientras Mizuiro sonreía al verlo._

**Tatsuki:** ¿Enserio no quieres venir con nosotros Ichigo? _–Preocupada._

**Ichigo:** Si, no te preocupes. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

**Tatsuki:** Bueno. Como gustes, te veo en la próxima clase.

_Los 3 se alejaron haciendo un gran alboroto mientras Ichigo los observaba. De repente sin darse cuenta escucho a otras 2 personas hablar, más bien discutir. Eran el pelirrojo y la chica nueva._

**Rukia:** Si tienes que marcharte hazlo. Yo no me perderé las clases que faltan por acompañarte.

**Renji:** Pero tu no te puedes quedar aquí sola. Oyaji me matara si eso sucede.

**Rukia:** Mi hermano no tiene por que enterarse de esto, tu ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo me quedare.

_Renji se acerco al escritorio de Rukia y la vio un poco enfadado._

**Renji:** Si me entero, de que te estas pasando de lista conmigo, Oyaji se enterara y no me importa recibir castigo por dejarte sola. Así que más vale pienses 2 veces antes de hacer cualquier estupidez.

**Rukia:** Se perfectamente cual es mi situación.

**Renji:** Bien. _–Pegándole un golpe al escritorio, para luego marcharse._

_De repente Ichigo sin darse cuenta se encontraba a solas con aquella chica en el salón. Esta era su oportunidad, debía hablar con ella. Sin pensarlo 2 veces se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia ella._

**Ichigo:** Hola!... Emmm ¿te acuerdas de mí? _–Mientras acercaba un escritorio para sentarse frente a ella._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? _–Despreocupada._

**Ichigo:** Como vi que estabas sola, pensé que te gustaría hablar con alguien.

**Rukia:** ¿No cruzo por tu mente que quizá prefiero estar sola?

**Ichigo:** Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Rukia:** No recuerdo haberte preguntado tu nombre… _-Le dijo mientras comía._

**Ichigo:** He notado que no interactúas con nadie más que tu novio. ¿Acaso el te prohíbe hablar con los demás?

**Rukia:** ¿Qué si así fuera? ¿Me rescataras de las garras de mi malévolo novio?

**Ichigo:** Si tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría…

**Rukia:** ¿Cómo? ¿Cayendo al suelo por quedarte sin aire como cuando te conocí? _–Inexpresiva._

**Ichigo:** Eso quiere decir que me recuerdas…

**Rukia:** Supongo que no debería de ser la clase de recuerdo que quieres que una chica tenga de ti. ¿O si?

**Ichigo:** Puedo desaparecer ese recuerdo y hacer uno nuevo. _–Mientras la miraba a los ojos._

_Rukia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa._

**Rukia:** Vaya que eres un sujeto extraño…

**Ichigo:** ¿Acaso fue un cumplido?

**Rukia:** Tómalo como quieras.

**Ichigo:** Aun no me has dicho tu nombre…

**Rukia:** No estoy obligada a decírtelo.

Ichigo: ¿Acaso temes que tu novio se de cuenta que su chica la esta pasando bien con otro chico? _–Provocándola._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué estas insinuando? _–Seria._

**Ichigo:** Para ser una chica ruda, parece ser que le temes a ese sujeto.

**Rukia:** No tengo porque temerle a un imbécil como el.

**Ichigo:** ¿Entonces que te impide decirme tu nombre?

**Rukia:** La curiosidad mato al gato Ichigo… ¿Cierto?

**Ichigo:** Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

_Rukia lo vio un poco sorprendida… definitivamente este chico era distinto a cualquier otro que había conocido. Pero las palabras de Renji resonaban en su cabeza como balas perforándole su subconsciente. No podía involucrar a este chico en su mundo eso seria acabar con la vida de ambos, literalmente._

**Rukia:** No sabes de lo que estas hablando.

**Ichigo:** Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. _–Mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven._

**Rukia:** Pues debes saber cuando algunas cosas o mejor dicho Personas no están a tu alcance._ –Apartando la mano de Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** Esas personas son por las que vale la pena correr riesgos ¿no crees?

**Rukia:** Algunas personas no lo valen.

**Ichigo:** Tú lo vales.

**Rukia:** ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? _–Intrigada._

**Ichigo:** Desde que te vi el día de la ceremonia, solo cruzo algo por mi mente y eso fue. Debo saber quien es esa chica, y no me rendiré hasta obtener lo que quiero.

**Rukia:** Pierdes tu tiempo Ichigo Kurosaki, además Renji te matara si te sigues acercando a mi.

**Ichigo:** ¿Renji? ¿El pelirrojo?

**Rukia:** Mi novio…

**Ichigo:** ¿De cuando acá eso impide que te conozca?

**Rukia:** Vaya que eres un sujeto obstinado.

**Ichigo:** Te dije que no me rendiría.

**Rukia:** Si te digo mi nombre… ¿Prometes alejarte de mi?

**Ichigo:** seguro…

**Rukia:** ¿Qué más da? Mi nombre es… Rukia Kuchiki. _–Agachando la mirada._

**Ichigo:** Un placer Rukia. _–Sonriendo cálidamente._

**Rukia:** Ahora que sabes mi nombre. Por favor solo aléjate de mí. No cruces palabra conmigo has de cuenta y caso que no me conoces…

**Ichigo:** ¿Por qué haría eso?

**Rukia:** Lo prometiste…

**Ichigo:** cruce los dedos. Que te quede claro algo… yo no le temo a tu Novio. Ni el ni nadie impedirá que tú y yo seamos amigos.

**Rukia:** Por favor…

**Ichigo:** Eso no funcionara.

**Rukia:** Tu no entiendes en lo que te estas metiendo. No tienes ni idea de las consecuencias que traerán tus acciones.

**Ichigo:** Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo_…-Decidido._

_Por alguna razón las palabras de Ichigo le parecían sinceras, lo cual la hacia sentirse cómoda de alguna forma, pero por otra parte recordaba la gravedad del asunto y sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ichigo sin duda era único, pero ella no sabia si tomar sus acciones como una muestra de valor o como la máxima representación de la imprudencia. Si Ichigo supiera… de seguro entendería a que se refería. Pero en ese momento, tan solo por ese instante al hablar con el, olvido por completo quien era y de donde provenía, por una vez se sintió como alguien más._

**Rukia:** _"En que demonios me estoy metiendo"_ –Se dijo mientras observaba a Ichigo y sonreía tímidamente.


	3. Capitulo 3: Desesperación

**Desesperación.**

_Desesperación…. Perdida total de la esperanza, alteración extrema del ánimo causada por la impotencia de lograr el éxito._

**Actualidad.**

_Una vez mas, me doy cuenta que ella es madera dura de roer. Desde que conozco a Rukia siempre ha sido muy independiente, ruda y sobre todo siempre ha hecho lo que se le viene en gana. Detesto que se oponga a lo que le digo, tanto ella como yo sabemos que desobedecer las ordenes de Oyaji traen grandes consecuencias, pero por alguna razón no puedo obligarla a que haga lo que yo diga. Mi voluntad es débil a comparación de la suya, supongo que es debido a que desde que tengo memoria siempre hace que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza._

_Las personas cambian, prueba de ello somos nosotros. Hace 10 años nos conocimos en un lugar lleno de desesperación. Yo era un mocoso desesperado por salir de aquel lugar, desesperado por tener una vida llena de paz. Yo era…_

**Kira:** Vamos Renji apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día.

**Renji:** Ten paciencia, Hinamori esta demorada.

**Kira:** Tendremos que dejarla fuera de esta.

**Hinamori:** ¿A quien dejaras fuera de que? _–Enfadada._

**Kira:** Lo dije por que no te apresurabas, no te lo tomes a mal.

**Renji:** Dejen la discusión para después, esta es nuestra única oportunidad de llevarnos un buen botín, al parecer muchos yakuza se han aglomerado en ese club de ahí.

_Karakura es una ciudad pequeña y por desgracia posee uno de los distritos conocidos como barrios rojos, los yakuza dominan gran parte de estos barrios y uno de ellos es el Rukongai. Los barrios rojos se caracterizan por contener lo peor de lo peor, desde prostíbulos hasta casas de apuestas y venta de droga. En aquel entonces con tan solo 8 años la mayoría de niños del Rukongai teníamos claro como sobrevivir en aquel nefasto lugar. Kira, Hinamori y yo fuimos abandonados a nuestra suerte. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas. El Rukongai no es ni era un lugar para almas inocentes, si bien las circunstancias te obligaban a transformarte en un ratero para sobrevivir, seguíamos siendo ingenuos, inocentes o eso creíamos._

**Renji:** Ve Hinamori! Ahora es cuando. _–ansioso._

_La pequeña niña corrió con desesperación hacia el auto de un hombre mayor._

**Hinamori:** Señor! Señor! Me regala una limosna, mis hermanos y yo no comemos desde hace 2 días y en verdad no creo que resistamos.

**Señor:** Aléjate de aquí pequeña mugrienta. _–Pegándole un empujón._

**Hinamori:** Ahora! _–Grito, mientras los otros dos pequeños se acercaban con rapidez hasta el auto._

**Renji:** Viejo no sabes en lo que te has metido. _–Poniendo una pequeña navaja en el cuello del hombre._

_El niño de cabello rubio corrió hasta la otra puerta abriéndola estrepitosamente mientras se introducía al auto en busca de cualquier cosa de valor._

**Kira:** Listo, tengo lo que necesitamos, larguémonos de aquí. _–Mientras salía del auto._

**Renji:** Bien! Ahora… _-Antes de si quiera terminar la frase el hombre del auto tomo por el pelo al pequeño pelirrojo, arrojando la navaja lejos._

**Señor:** Ya veras la que te espera pequeño imbécil.

**Hinamori:** Kira! Apresúrate vienen mas saliendo del club. _–Asustada._

**Kira:** Debemos ayudar a Renji! Ten. _–Dándole un arma que encontró bajo el asiento y un reloj de oro. _Corre tan rápido como puedas y no te detengas, nos veremos donde siempre.

**Hinamori:** No puedo dejarlos aquí. No puedo! _–Rompiendo en llanto._

**Kira:** Que te largues, maldita sea! _–Enfadado._

_La pequeña niña huyo lo más rápido que pudo mientras observaba como Renji era arrojado al suelo y Kira trataba de ayudarlo._

**Kira:** Vamos Renji, reacciona! _–Moviendo al niño que se encontraba inconsciente._

**Señor:** Quítate de ahí mocoso. _–Pegándole una patada al rubio, mientras sacaba una pistola._

_Kira observo impotente como aquel hombre apuntaba a su amigo que yacía tirado en el suelo. Y de repente una pequeña figura apareció de la nada con una roca en sus manos, solo alcanzo a ver como la lanzaba a la cabeza del hombre y lo demás que pudo observar fue que Renji empezó a reaccionar._

**Rukia:** ¿Estas bien? Si puedes levantarte apresúrate no tenemos mucho tiempo. _–Extendiendo su mano a un confundido Renji:_

**Renji:** Creo… creo que estoy bien. _–Tomando la mano de aquella niña para levantarse._

**Kira:** Corran! Se acercan los otros. _–Levantándose con dificultad._

**Rukia:** Vamos!

_Los 3 niños empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas y de repente escucharon disparos, los demás se habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, estaban perdidos. Pero a lo lejos divisaron otra pequeña silueta era Hinamori que se encontraba apuntando con el arma que kira había encontrado._

**Hinamori:** Corran! _–Mientras disparaba, logro escuchar un alarido. Uno de los hombres cayó al suelo._

**Kira:** Creí haberte dicho que te largaras. _–Enfadado._

**Rukia:** Debes estar agradecido, de no ser por ella estaríamos muertos.

**Renji:** Gracias por ayudarme. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Rukia:** Me llamo Rukia y deja los agradecimientos para después, lo importante ahora es huir.

_Así fue como nos conocimos, en aquel lugar donde no había futuro. El tiempo paso Rukia se quedo con nosotros, nos volvimos famosos entre los demás ladrones del lugar 4 niños lograron robar y matar a un miembro de los yakuza. En definitiva la reputación nos cayó como anillo al dedo, los demás nos temían y prácticamente obteníamos lo que quisiéramos. Pero la reputación también nos hizo famosos entre los Yakuza. Años mas tarde teníamos la edad suficiente para poder encontrar un trabajo. Las chicas terminaron trabajando como sirvientas en un Kyabakura (Cabaret) a lo cual Kira y yo nos opusimos, pero ambas insistieron en que no nos podían dejar los gastos solo a nosotros. Mientras tanto Kira y yo terminamos de mandaderos de un Shatei (Hermano menor en los Yakuza) los trabajos en definitiva no eran nada fáciles, prácticamente consistían en cobrar impuestos a los deudores._

**Kira:** Bueno este era el Último del día, larguémonos que estoy hambriento.

**Renji:** Lo se, hay que apresurarnos el turno de las chicas esta por terminar.

**Kira:** Si…

**Renji:** Estos días he notado que estas muy distraído, dime ¿sucede algo?

**Kira:** Creo que estoy listo, para dar el siguiente pasó Renji.

**Renji:** ¿Hablas de tu relación con Hinamori? _–Sorprendido._

**Kira:** Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia oficialmente.

**Renji:** Eso es genial Kira! Ya era hora. _–Feliz dándole un abrazo._

**Kira:** Yo no soy el único que se estaba quedando atrás, he notado como observas a Rukia. ¿Qué esperas para decirle lo que sientes por ella?

**Renji:** Es complicado… a veces pienso que ella es inalcanzable. _–Viendo a las estrellas._

**Kira:** Nada es imposible… Si hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos.

**Renji:** Tienes razón. _–Sonriendo._

_La noche avanzaba y llegamos al Kyabakura. Las chicas aun no salían, mientras yo veía como Kira estaba nervioso, definitivamente admiraba el valor que tenia._

**Kira:** Renji mira! Allá vienen.

_Las expresiones en las caras de ambas no eran lo que se diría tranquilizadoras, ambas parecían cargar con una gran pena. En especial Hinamori… Ella en definitiva traía una expresión muy triste en su rostro, luego me daría cuenta del porque._

**Renji:** ¿Qué tal su día chicas?

_Ambas se miraron la una a la otra y Hinamori empezó a sollozar._

**Kira:** Hinamori! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? _–Preocupado._

**Hinamori:** Kira… Kira yo…. _–El llanto ahogo sus palabras nuevamente._

**Kira:** ¿Hinamori? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? _–Una expresión de furia en su rostro._

**Hinamori:** No… no es eso...

**Kira:** Dime la verdad! ¿Qué te hicieron? Dime quien fue para poder hacerme cargo de el. _–Furioso._

**Renji:** Cálmate! Hinamori… ¿Qué sucedió allá?

**Rukia:** Ambos… tranquilícense, denle un momento para que se recupere.

_Luego de un momento, nunca imagine lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. _

**Hinamori:** Uno… uno de los clientes que frecuenta el Kyabakura… Dio una gran cantidad de dinero por mi para que me vaya con el.

_Si para mi esas palabras fueron como golpes, para Kira tuvieron que haber sido como gotas de acido._

**Kira:** ¿De que estas hablando? Tú no te puedes ir… Yo, yo te amo Hinamori, Nosotros debemos estar juntos.

**Hinamori:** Calla… no digas más. _–Acercándose lentamente a Kira._

**Kira:** Pe-pero… esto no puede ser, esto no puede estar sucediendo. _–Conteniéndose mientras apretaba sus puños._

**Hinamori:** Me marcho esta noche… me dio solo unos momentos para despedirme de mi familia y ya que no tengo una familia y solo los tengo a ustedes no podía marcharme sin decir adiós.

_Rukia se acerco a mi para poner su rostro en mi costado, nunca la había visto llorar hasta ese día. Yo a penas y podía contenerme, Kira yacía destrozado frente a Hinamori quien trataba de no llorar mas, para controlar la situación. Éramos una familia… lo fuimos siempre y aquel día nos quitaron una parte importante. La noche trajo consigo lluvia… lluvia que caía como acido sobre nosotros. Unos hombres vestidos de negro salieron del Kyabakura mientras escoltaban a un hombre, un hombre de fina apariencia, definitivamente adinerado, lo cual era obvio pues como cualquier jefe de clan Yakuza el dinero sobraba…_

**Kira:** ¿Quién? ¿Quién te compro?

**Hinamori:** Es un buen hombre… no me haría daño.

**Kira:** No fue eso lo que te pregunte…

**Hinamori:** Su nombre es Aizen es el jefe del clan numero 5 de la Soul Society.

**Kira:** Lo matare… Lo matare! _–Grito enfurecido._

**Renji:** Cálmate! No hay nada que podamos hacer. _–Sosteniéndolo del brazo._

_El automóvil nos alumbro con luces altas e hizo sonar la bocina en señal de que era hora de que Hinamori se marchara._

**Hinamori:** Kira… yo siempre los llevare en mi corazón, yo nunca me olvidare de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Pero por favor no traten de buscarme, no me perdonaría que les hicieran daño.

**Kira:** ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta serenidad? Como si no estuvieras preocupada.

_Hinamori se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Kira, dirigiéndose a mí. _

**Hinamori:** Cuida de ambos Renji. – Me dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_Rukia se alejo de mi lado por un momento para despedirse de su única amiga hasta ese momento._

**Rukia:** Se fuerte Hinamori._ –Tomándola de las manos._

**Hinamori:** Lo prometo.

_La lluvia pareció detenerse, Hinamori fue escoltada hasta el auto negro, mientras nosotros observábamos atónitos aquella escena. Y antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta se marcharon en caravana. Kira cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras las lagrimas caían sin cesar de su rostro, Rukia y yo caminamos hacia el para consolarlo, pero en momentos como ese el consuelo de cada persona no depende de otra._

**Kira:** Juro que lo matare! _–Grito en la lluvia aquella noche._

_Unas semanas después Kira también se marcho… dijo que se uniría a los Yakuza para así poder hacer frente al que se llevo a Hinamori. Desde entonces no volvimos a saber nada de el. Cuando pensamos que por fin teníamos una familia, que la felicidad estaba de nuestro lado, resulto ser que el destino nos hizo un recordatoria de la crueldad del mundo en el que vivimos. Rukia siguió trabajando en Kyabakura aunque yo le rogué que dejara de hacerlo, pues mi mayor temor era que se la llevaran de mi lado._

_Cierto día cuando me dirigía a buscarla después de su turno mi temor se haría realidad… No recuerdo mucho de aquel día. Entre al lugar tras escuchar gritos de muchas personas y disparos todo era un caos no lograba ver a Rukia por ningún lado y de pronto escuche su voz a lo lejos. Rukia yacía en el suelo del lugar ensangrentada yacía ensangrentada en el suelo del lugar, yo no sabia lo que sucedía en ese momento, muchas cosas daban vueltas en mi mente y lo siguiente que recuerdo es caer inconsciente tras un golpe en la cabeza. Me desperté el lugar estaba desbaratado hileras de sangre caían por mi frente y no había rastro de Rukia. Camine con dificultad hasta nuestra vieja casa pero tampoco estaba ahí. No volví a saber nada más de ella, hasta algunos años después. En ese entonces me había convertido en un miembro de el clan 11 les decían Kabuki Mono (Los locos) Se caracterizaban por ser violentos, Sanguinarios y poseían un enfermizo amor por las batallas. Ahí me forme bajo el entrenamiento del Oyabun (Jefe) de aquel clan… Zaraki. Definitivamente estaba completamente loco, pero gracias a el pude conseguir elevar mi potencial. El no era un Oyabun tradicional, prácticamente difería de las enseñanzas Yakuza, por lo cual no le importo que me marchara hacia otro Clan. Mis habilidades impresionaron a los partidarios de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la Soul Society, el Clan Kuchiki. Prácticamente fui adoptado, si bien el Oyabun dudaba de mis habilidades accedió a realizar la ceremonia de iniciación._

_La ceremonia consistía en que te pinchen el dedo índice y derrames tu sangre sobre el retrato del Dios del clan, y como el Clan Kuchiki pertenece a la Soul Society su Dios es el Rey espiritual, luego de derramar mi sangre sobre el retrato, este fue incinerado sobre mis manos, lo cual fue señal de mi juramento de lealtad al clan. Posterior a eso vino lo primordial._

**Servidor:** Todos en pie, Oyaji y su hermana menor han entrado en la habitación.

_Aquel hombre guardaba una expresión totalmente impasible en su rostro, cabello largo negro y adornos en el. Vestido pulcramente. La chica que venia con el era de baja estatura traía un velo en su rostro y un kimono rojo. Luego tomo asiento junto a los demás miembros quitando su velo. Mis ojos me engañaban o todo era un mal sueño la Hermana de aquel hombre era Rukia… Tanto ella como yo no pudimos evitar mostrar una expresión extraña en nuestros rostros._

**Servidor:** Por favor tomen asiento.

_Yo quería correr hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero cometer aquella estupidez en aquel lugar seria una muerte segura. Nos sirvieron 2 copas de sake, el cual simboliza la sangre luego fue mezclado con escamas de pescado y nos pidieron beber, luego intercambiamos copas y bebimos nuevamente._

**Servidor:** La ceremonia se da por finalizada.

**Byakuya:** Quiero que sepas que no tolerare ineptitud de tu parte. La razón de que te encuentres en este lugar hoy, es porque tengo buenas referencias tuyas, pero al más mínimo error que cometas, reconsiderare tu membresía. _–Levantándose y marchándose._

_Todos se marcharon pero Rukia se atraso, quedándonos solos. Corrí sigilosamente hasta donde ella y la tome de las manos._

**Renji:** Rukia! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

**Rukia:** Suéltame! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? _–Enfadada._

**Renji:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

**Rukia:** Se perfectamente quien eres Renji…

**Renji:** Entonces ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?

**Rukia:** Conoce tu lugar… Yo no soy la que solía ser.

**Renji:** Pues me gustaba más la Rukia de antes.

**Rukia:** Esa que tú conociste murió aquella noche. _–Marchándose._

_Nos conocimos en un lugar horrible y nos reencontramos en un lugar aun peor. Las personas cambian, nosotros cambiamos. Ese día comprendí los sentimientos de Kira, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiar la situación en la que te encuentras. La desesperación…_

_Pero también recordé… "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca"_

**Renji:** Te sacare de aquí Rukia, lo juro!

**Actualidad.**

**Renji:** Comunícame con Oyaji. _–Hablando por teléfono._ Oyaji el trabajo esta hecho.

_La escena era impresionante, múltiples hombres tirados en el suelo unos degollados y otros simplemente apuñalados, el joven pelirrojo sostenía con fuerza una Katana cubierta de sangre._

**Byakuya:** Bien… Retorna a casa de inmediato.

_Mi trabajo no es honrado, no soy una buena persona, pero aun en este infierno trato la manera de Huir y llevarme a Rukia conmigo. Ha pasado un buen tiempo pero ahora que he sido nombrado Wakagashira (Primer teniente) estoy cada vez mas cerca de lograr mi cometido. _

**Renji:** "Saldremos de esto Rukia"- _Se dijo mientras se marchaba en la motocicleta_.


	4. Capitulo 4: La Princesa y el Murcielago

**La Princesa y el Murcielago.**

_Una desolada Aula en la preparatoria de Karakura._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué harás después de clases? _–Intrigado mientras veía como Rukia comía._

**Rukia:** ¿Por qué? _–Haciendo una pausa._

**Ichigo:** Yo pregunte primero, no seas tan descortés. _–Serio_

**Rukia:** ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así imbécil? El descortés eres tú, interrumpiéndome mientras como._ –enfadada._

**Ichigo:** Eres en verdad graciosa ¿Sabes? _–Sonriendo._

**Rukia:** Primero me llamas descortés y ahora me tienes por payaso. Vaya forma de agradar a las personas.

**Ichigo:** Tómalo como un cumplido. _–Irritado._

**Rukia:** Lo que sea…

**Ichigo:** No respondiste a mi pregunta.

**Rukia:** ¿Para que quieres saber?

**Ichigo:** Volvemos a lo mismo… Yo te pregunte primero.

**Rukia:** Vaya que eres un Sujeto molesto.

**Ichigo:** Solo contesta la pregunta…

**Rukia:** Probablemente me vaya directo a mi casa.

**Ichigo:** ¿Probablemente? Suena a que puede y tengas otros planes.

**Rukia:** No lo se, eso no depende de mi. _–observándolo._

**Ichigo:** Bueno… Yo-yo me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

**Rukia:** _-Escupiendo lo que bebía en ese momento._ ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? Recién nos conocemos imbécil. _–Sonrojada._

**Ichigo:** ¿Y eso que? Ni que fuéramos a hacer algo malo. _–Sonrojado._

**Rukia:** ¿Quién menciono algo malo? Eres un maldito pervertido!. _–Nerviosa._

**Ichigo:** Ok cálmate! No es nada serio, solo es una simple invitación a cenar.

**Rukia:** Yo-yo no puedo…

**Ichigo:** ¿Es por Renji?

**Rukia:** No es por el…

**Ichigo:** Claro que es por el. Insisto ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a ese sujeto?

**Rukia:** Tú no comprendes la situación, ya te lo dije.

**Ichigo:** Ayúdame a comprender entonces. _–Tomándola de la mano._

**Rukia:** Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** Las reglas fueron hechas para romperlas…

_De repente la campana anuncio el fin del receso, voces se escuchaban por el pasillo y 3 figuras se asomaron por la puerta, solo para observar atónitos lo que sucedía en el salón. Ichigo, el mismo que guardaba una reputación de antisocial e introvertido se encontraba ahí tomando de la mano a la chica nueva, aun conociendo la presencia de sus compañeros. Pero había alguien entre esas 3 personas que se vio afectada por lo que estaba presenciando. Esa era Orihime Inoue._

**Keigo:** Así que por esto no querías almorzar con nosotros, eres todo un Don juan Ichigo! _–escandalosamente._

**Tatsuki:** El pequeño Ichigo esta creciendo, no lo crees Orihime. _–Jalando a la joven del hombro._

**Orihime:** Si… _-Una expresión de tristeza invadía su rostro._

**Ichigo:** Podrían comportarse como personas normales por una vez. _–Irritado_.

**Keigo:** Mucho gusto Soy Keigo Asano. _–Extendiendo la mano frente a una apenada Rukia._

**Rukia:** Mucho gusto… Soy Rukia.

**Tatsuki:** Alégrate Rukia… Eres la primera chica que mueve el piso de Ichigo. _–Se acerco al oído de Rukia para susurrarle algo._ Aquí entre nos pensé que nuestro pequeño Ichigo era Gay. _–Sonriendo._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué demonios estas insinuando? No la escuches! _–Mientras veía a Rukia sonrojado._

**Rukia:** Así que eres un pequeño niño inocente Ichigo-Kun. _–Burlonamente._

**Ichigo:** Oye! Deberías estar de mi lado! _–Enfadado._

**Tatsuki:** Veo que nos llevaremos bien, Yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa y aquella belleza de allá es Orihime Inoue, Acércate! No seas tímida Orihime! _–Haciendo señas a la tímida joven._

_Orihime camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraban los demás, vio a Rukia con una gran sonrisa y extendió Su mano._

**Orihime:** Mucho gusto Kuchiki-San.

**Rukia:** Mucho gusto. _–Devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_El salón de repente se lleno con los alumnos que faltaban y el profesor entro junto con ellos._

**Profesor:** El receso termino Kurosaki… tú y tu pandilla pueden tomar asiento.

**Ichigo:** Espero una respuesta. _–dirigiéndose a Rukia, quien lo miraba un poco nerviosa._

**Rukia:** Si… _-Dudando._

_La joven que cargaba con unas pequeñas horquillas en su cabello observaba sigilosamente._

_Desde el tiempo que llevo siendo compañera de Kurosaki-Kun nunca lo había visto hablar tan tranquilo con otra chica, además de Tatsuki-Chan. Pero hoy fue distinto, emanaba una gran alegría y se sentía cómodo sosteniendo la mano de Kuchiki-San. Yo siempre he tenido una especie de admiración hacia el, aun cuando los chicos mas grandes lo molestaban por el color de su cabello, el siempre se defendía y aun hoy en día no le importa lo que piensen los demás, siempre camina con la frente en alto. A diferencia mía que soy débil y me dejo llevar por lo que dicen las personas, el nunca se fijaría en alguien tan patética como yo._

_Desde que mi hermano murió, lo único a lo que me he aferrado todos estos años es a su recuerdo y la amistad de Tatsuki-Chan, ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí, como en algún momento lo estuvo mi hermano, pero por alguna razón me sigo sintiendo vacía. Supongo que el abandono de mis padres y la muerte de mi hermano dejaron ese vacío enorme en mí. Luego de todo lo que ha sucedido unos familiares se apiadaron de mí brindándome apoyo monetario para cubrir gastos mínimos, pero no es suficiente. Me vi obligada a buscar un trabajo que me sustentara… Un trabajo que me hace sentir sucia... Horrible, un trabajo que hace que me deteste como persona._

_La soledad no es buena, nunca lo ha sido pero las circunstancias te llevan a aceptarla como tu única compañera. A los 13 años una niña no debe estar por su cuenta, ella debe contar con el apoyo de sus padres y sus cuidados… pero por alguna razón ese no fue mi caso. Recuerdo como por las noches lloraba horas frente al retrato de mi hermano, rogándole que regresara conmigo, pero obtenía lo que obtienes al hablar con un retrato… Nada. _

_Más de algún chico en la escuela se muere por mí, me consideran hermosa… Perfecta pero la realidad es que la perfección no existe. Solo existen personas imperfectas que buscan perfección. Yo soy un ser repugnante, me odio desde el fondo de mi corazón, en ocasiones quisiera dejar de existir, pero soy demasiado cobarde para poner fin a mi existencia._

_Kurosaki-Kun jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo… y a pesar de que podría estar con el chico que yo quisiera, el siempre esta presente en mi mente. Y ahora mas que nunca me doy cuenta que un nosotros esta fuera de mis posibilidades, Kuchiki-San logro lo que yo no he podido lograr todo este tiempo… es por eso que siento celos de ella._

**Hora de salida.**

_La joven de ojos violeta se acerca lentamente al escritorio de Ichigo._

**Rukia:** ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos? _–Sonrojada._

**Ichigo:** ¿E-es enserio? ¿En verdad iras? _–Atónito._

**Rukia:** ¿Acaso estas sordo? No me hagas cambiar de opinión.

**Ichigo:** No-no… vamos! _–Tomando su maletín rápidamente._

**Rukia:** Que conste que si hago esto, no significa nada en especial ¿Entendido?

**Ichigo:** Entiendo, pero ¿puedo preguntar que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

**Rukia:** No preguntes estupideces y solo camina…

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué hay de Renji?

**Rukia:** Disculpa… ¿Quién?

**Ichigo:** Esto me esta gustando._ –Sonriendo._

**Tatsuki:** Orihime! ¿Estas ahí? _–Haciendo señas frente a la distraída joven._

**Orihime:** Si-si Dime que sucede. _–Sorprendida._

**Tatsuki:** Te he estado hablando, pero estas como atontada desde hace un rato. ¿Sucede algo?

**Orihime:** No es nada. _–Sonriendo._

**Tatsuki:** Bien, las chicas y yo iremos al Karaoke que queda cerca del centro comercial. ¿Vienes?

**Orihime:** Me encantaría Tatsuki-Chan! Pero recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, será a la próxima.

**Tatsuki:** Oh comprendo. Bueno te veo mañana entonces.

**Orihime:** Si! _–Despidiéndose alegremente._

_El sonido de un celular se escucha levemente, la joven contesta rápidamente._

**Orihime:** ¿Bueno?

**Rangiku:** Espero no olvides que tienes una cita esta noche, Orihime-Chan.

**Orihime:** No lo he olvidado…

**Rangiku:** ¿Entonces que estas esperando? Esta retrasada, más vale te apresures. _–Impaciente._

**Orihime:** Voy para allá.

**Rangiku:** Este es uno grande, te darán una buena suma.

**Orihime:** Entiendo.

_La llamada termino con una expresión vacía de la joven de las horquillas._

**Hace Unos años.**

_A los 13 años… me di cuenta que la ayuda de mis parientes no duraría para toda la vida y que tarde o temprano tendría que mantenerme por mi cuenta, pero una niña de 13 años no consigue trabajo a menos que sea sucio. Termine trabajando para un Kyabakura (Cabaret) como sirvienta, el trato era horrible, la casera era cruel con nosotros las sirvientas, una copa fuera de lugar una mancha en la mesa del bar era seña de graves consecuencias. La paga era igual de mala, no lo suficiente para el trato que se nos daban. Tier Halibel era la jefa de las "Damas de compañía" la que dirigía los espectáculos, la que se encargaba de formar a las nuevas aprendices, era una mujer cruel y vulgar y tenía un gusto enfermizo por las chicas jóvenes. En ese entonces sus protegidas eran Apacci, Mila Rose y Sung-Sun ellas la atendían y no se despegaban de ella en ningún momento. En aquel lugar una chica de 13 años estaba expuesta a múltiples peligros… pero de alguna forma el destino no siempre es cruel. Conocí a otras chicas que en ese entonces al igual que yo eran sirvientas Riruka, Nell, Jackie y Rangiku, siempre nos cubríamos las espaldas y nos defendíamos de los malditos pervertidos que querían aprovecharse de nosotras. Pero eso era antes…_

**Rangiku:** Ten conseguí estas sobras para todas, guárdalas para que la jefa no se de cuenta. _–Dándole un plato._

**Orihime:** Rangiku-San si la jefa se da cuenta seremos castigadas…

**Riruka:** Orihime debes de dejar de ser tan miedosa, la jefa no se dará cuenta solo guárdalo en algún lugar y sigamos limpiando.

**Orihime:** Ok.

**Jackie:** Disimulen se acercan las lame botas.

_Las 3 protegidas de Halibel pasaron junto a nosotras con aires de grandeza, pero lo que sucedería ese día nos cambiaria a todas. Eran las 10 de la noche en aquel nefasto lugar, el olor a humo de cigarro se aglomeraba en cada rincón y nosotras aun seguíamos trabajando, cuando de repente un estruendo hizo que nos percatáramos que algo iba mal. Unos disparos sonaron en la entrada del lugar seguido de gritos de múltiples personas, cuando nos asomamos por las ventanas de la cocina unos hombres vestidos de negro disparaban a todo lo que se movía, las protegidas de Halibel sacaron armas del bar y comenzaron a arremeter contra aquellos extraños pero no fue suficiente y las tres quedaron mal heridas. Rangiku nos arrastro hasta la puerta trasera del Kyabakura lo más rápido que pudo y nos obligo a correr lejos del lugar. Los gritos aun se podían escuchar a unas cuadras Riruka y yo estábamos en Shock, ni siquiera sabíamos lo que había sucedido. Al día siguiente sabríamos que fue un ataque de un clan Yakuza debido a una deuda que tenia Halibel con ellos. El tiempo pasó y el Kyabakura reabrió sus puertas pero esta vez la jefa ya no era mas la cruel Halibel, pues luego del atentado no se volvió a saber de ella. Rangiku al ser la que mas tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar fue nombrada casera, nos ofreció seguir como sirvientas, pero tiempo después tanto Riruka como Jackie e incluso Nell decidieron ser "Damas de compañía"_

**Riruka:** Orihime… si sigues como sirvienta te morirás de hambre, además ser dama de compañía no es tan malo, después de un tiempo te acostumbras a esos viejos grotescos.

**Nell:** Además nunca ninguno de los clientes se ha propasado, siendo damas de compañía nuestro trabajo consiste nada mas en acompañarlos mientras beben.

**Orihime:** No se si podría soportar eso…

**Jackie:** En algún momento tendrás que ceder… tu salario como sirvienta a penas y alcanza para que pagues el apartamento y ni siquiera te alimentas bien.

**Rangiku:** Basta de charlas chicas, es hora del show…

**Riruka:** Piénsalo… no te arrepentirás.

_Después de algún tiempo, Rangiku se enamoro de un Yakuza un tal Gin Ichimaru, según tenia entendido el tenia a su cargo uno de los clanes de la Soul Society, por lo cual era muy adinerado. Rangiku cedió el Kyabakura a Gin y el lugar se convirtió en un centro de entretenimiento para los Yakuza. Cada vez mis amigas se perdían en aquel trabajo, el dinero, las drogas y aquel ambiente las convirtió en personas desalmadas y frívolas, yo ya no era su amiga era su sirvienta… incluso Rangiku se volvió una versión menos cruel que Halibel pero era dura con migo y las chicas. Al recibir clientes adinerados mas de alguno se obsesionaba con una de las chicas y decidía comprarla como sucedió con Riruka que fue comprada por un clan que se hacia llamar Execution. Luego de eso no volví a saber nada de ella. Y mas tarde… el dinero no fue suficiente y tuve que ceder…_

**Nell:** Este es un cliente que me frecuenta… pero le dije que esta ves otra chica nos acompañaría, así que prepárate… se que estas nerviosa por que es tu primera vez haciendo esto… pero solo relájate. _–Mientras maquillaba a la nerviosa joven._

**Orihime:** Nell-Chan… tengo miedo. _–Mientras su voz se quebrantaba._

**Nell:** Escucha… esto no es algo que me agrade hacer, pero la paga es buena y lo vale. Ten, esto te tranquilizara. _–Dándole un polvo blanco._

**Orihime:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Nell:** Haz lo que yo hago. _–Vertió el polvo sobre la meza y formo líneas, luego envolvió un billete formando un tubo e inhalo._

**Orihime:** Nell-Chan esto no es bueno. _–Asustada._

**Nell:** Hazlo…. De otra forma el miedo no se ira.

_Recuerdo que dude mucho al principio, pero en verdad necesitaba el dinero… Inhalar eso es extraño la nariz te arde, piensas que sangrara y tarda unos momentos en hacer efecto, es una sensación extraña te sientes liberado, la temperatura corporal aumenta te sientes fuera de ti. Recuerdo que terminamos de arreglarnos y nos dirigimos a uno de los sillones ahí se encontraba el cliente de Nell, se hacia llamar Nnoitra Gilga, un sujeto desgarbado y con apariencia espeluznante. Llegamos nos sentamos y note como con Nell tenia una gran confianza, logre sobrevivir unos minutos, pues estaba mas interesado en Nell, pero la vida no es sencilla, luego de dejar de lado a Nell empezó a acariciar mi pelo y decirme cosas que cualquier maldito pervertido te diría, me sentía asqueada y quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero Nell me hacia señas de que resistiera, lastimosamente no pude pues se quiso propasar conmigo. Recuerdo darle una bofetada y luego me tomo del cuello y todo me daba vueltas y termine en el suelo de un callejón golpeada y cubierta de sangre de mi rostro. Hacia frio y estaba adolorida, estaba tan desorientada que incluso pararme me fue imposible. Escuche pasos y un sujeto con la cara pintada se acerco a mi._

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? _–Preocupado._

**Orihime:** Por favor… Por favor ayúdame.

**Ulquiorra:** Tranquilízate, tratare de ayudarte a ponerte en pie.

**Orihime:** No me dejes sola… Por favor.

**Ulquiorra:** No lo hare… lo prometo.

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue despertar en una cama que no era la mía, observe al sujeto de la noche anterior recostado en la pared de la habitación, por un momento pensé que se había aprovechado de mi… pero no fue ese el caso, es extraño encontrar caballeros en momentos como esos. Trate de levantarme y marcharme sin hacer ruido, pero el sigilo no es una de mis habilidades._

**Ulquiorra:** Veo que despertaste… _-Somnoliento._

**Orihime:** Emmm yo-yo, quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado, disculpa por causarte problemas en serio… no fue mi intención. _–Apenada._

**Ulquiorra:** No fue ninguna molestia… No podía dejarte ahí, además prometí quedarme contigo. _–Poniéndose en pie._

**Orihime:** En verdad estoy muy agradecida, no se como podría pagarte…

**Ulquiorra:** Podrias decirme tu nombre.

**Orihime:** Orihime…

**Ulquiorra:** Hime… es un honor tener a una princesa en este humilde lugar. –_Haciendo reverencia._

**Orihime:** No digas cosas como esas, no soy ninguna princesa…

**Ulquiorra:** Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, pero mi nombre artístico es Murciélago.

**Orihime:** ¿Nombre artístico?

**Ulquiorra:** Soy un artista ambulante.

**Orihime:** ¿Trabajas en la calle?

**Ulquiorra:** Cuando lo dices así suena mal, pero esa es la verdad. Las calles son mis escenarios y los aplausos mi salario.

**Orihime:** ¿No crees que tu salario te dejara en la calle literalmente?

**Ulquiorra:** Cuando te gusta lo que haces, lo que menos te importa es el dinero.

**Orihime:** Bueno será, mejor que me marche, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer.

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Te vas? ¿No te quedas a desayunar?

**Orihime:** No quiero ser una molestia.

**Ulquiorra:** Para mi seria un honor. _–Tomándola de la mano._

_Ulquiorra… un artista callejero y yo una dama de compañía, definitivamente no eran realidades tan distintas. A medida pasaba los días el se esforzaba por mostrarme el mundo como el lo veía, siempre que salía del Kyabakura aguardaba hasta la hora que fuera y me acompañaba a casa. Sin importar cuantas veces le pedía que se marchara el seguía ahí. Aun hoy en día el sigue a mi lado… al lado de alguien nefasto como yo._

**Actualidad.**

_Una joven camina por los callejones de Karakura mientras alguien se acerca sigilosamente por su espalda._

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Qué hace una bella chica como tu, en un lugar horrible como este?

**Orihime:** Que hace un payaso como tu asustándome. _–sorprendida._

**Ulquiorra:** Tu actitud hacia mi, solo hace que me enamore mas de ti.

**Orihime:** ¿Cuando entenderás que es caso perdido?

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Acaso es por que yo no soy un príncipe? De ser así bésame para convertirme en uno.

**Orihime:** Infórmate… eso es con los sapos.

**Ulquiorra:** Entonces hagamos que también se cumpla con los murciélagos.

**Orihime:** Tu insistencia es admirable, pero molesta.

**Ulquiorra:** Se que algún día mis acciones tendrán frutos.

**Orihime:** Pierdes tu tiempo… eres como el murciélago que se queda atrapado en una discoteca, chocas y chocas contra la pared y aun piensas que encontraras la salida en esa misma pared.

**Ulquiorra:** No importa lo que digas, tus palabras no me afectan.

**Orihime:** Vete a casa de una vez. _–Molesta._

**Ulquiorra:** Te veo fuera del Kyabakura.

_Es un chico Bueno sin duda, podría enamorarme de el… pero no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos. Yo amo a Kurosaki-Kun._


	5. Capitulo 5: Espontaneidad

**Espontaneidad. **

_Por lo general, nunca acostumbro a relacionarme mucho con otras personas, desde pequeña siempre he sido un lobo solitario, hasta que conocí a Renji y sus amigos. Es extraño como un grupo de personas puede llegar a transformar lo que creías miseria en felicidad. Épocas que deseo no recordar… el presente es lo que me queda, aferrarme al pasado solo entorpece lo que forjare para mi futuro. Y ahora aquí estoy de nuevo aferrándome a una persona, sin darme cuenta este chico aun sin conocerlo se ha transformado en libertad para mi, pero en el fondo se como todo terminara y sin embargo sigo lo que dicta mi estúpido corazón… Perdóname Ichigo… por el daño que te causare._

**Ichigo:** ¿Sucede algo? Has estado callada, todo este tramo. _–Intrigado._

**Rukia:** No es nada…

**Ichigo:** ¿Acaso te estas arrepintiendo?

**Rukia:** Claro que no.

**Ichigo:** Ok entonces si no es eso ¿Qué te tiene tan distante?

**Rukia:** Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

**Ichigo:** Oye! Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa…

**Rukia:** Hahahaha ¿Etapa? Ni si quiera has superado un 10%

**Ichigo:** ¿Bromeas verdad?

**Rukia:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy bromeando? _–Seria._

**Ichigo:** Olvide que la señorita es mas fría que el hielo.

**Rukia:** Tú decidiste tomar el riesgo…

**Ichigo:** Y no me arrepiento de nada. _–Sonriendo._

**Rukia:** ¿Falta mucho? Llevamos un buen rato caminando.

**Ichigo:** Umm solo un poco mas.

**Rukia:** Ya que hago memoria, ni si quiera me has dicho donde me llevas.

**Ichigo:** ¿Acaso eso es relevante?

**Rukia:** Claro que lo es! Además ni pienses que caminare más. _–Deteniéndose._

**Ichigo:** Ya veo… -_Viéndola._

_El peli naranja se acerco repentinamente a la joven de ojos violáceos y sin decir palabra alguna la tomo por la cintura y la levanto._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Bájame inmediatamente! Eres un imbécil! _–Pataleando._

**Ichigo:** Dijiste que no caminarías mas, así que te cargare! _–Serio._

**Rukia:** Me estas faltando al respeto! Bájame! La gente pensara mal de nosotros. _–Sonrojada._

**Ichigo:** ¿La gente? ¿A quien le importa la gente? A mi no. _–Mientras caminaba tranquilamente._

**Rukia:** A mi si me importa! _–Molesta._

**Ichigo:** Ok… te bajare, solo si me acompañas donde sea que yo vaya…

**Rukia:** Lo que sea! Solo bájame!

**Ichigo:** Promételo.

**Rukia:** Iré donde tu vayas! Lo prometo. _–Pataleando._

**Ichigo:** Bien. _–La bajo delicadamente._

**Rukia:** Eres un maldito irrespetuoso, caminaste una cuadra entera cargándome en esa posición, todos esos malditos de allá atrás me vieron la ropa interior! _–Furiosa._

**Ichigo:** Al menos traes tu ropa interior… ¿Te imaginas ese no hubiera sido el caso?

**Rukia:** Eres un pervertido! _–Golpeándolo._

**Ichigo:** Hahahaha solo bromeo… Apresúrate, falta poco.

_Observe a mí alrededor… ni un restaurante cerca, ningún club ni nada por el estilo, solo un humilde vecindario. Seguía sin entender que pasaba por la mente de Ichigo._

**Rukia:** ¿Dónde estamos? _–Intrigada._

**Ichigo:** Mi vecindario.

**Rukia:** ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

**Ichigo:** Iremos a mi casa. _–Serenamente._

_Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza… ¿Su casa? _

**Rukia:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Ichigo:** Te llevare a mi casa.

**Rukia:** ¿Estas loco? ¿Qué pretendes? _–Asustada._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Ni que te fuera a hacer algo malo, solo pretendo llevarte a cenar a casa. _–Irritado._

**Rukia:** Oye… enserio no es necesario, no quiero molestar. _–Preocupada._

**Ichigo:** Dijiste que irías donde yo fuera… y en este momento me dirijo a casa. _–Deteniéndose._

**Rukia:** Creo que seria inapropiado, además ¿Qué pensara tu familia de que lleves una chica a casa?

**Ichigo:** Da igual… No es como si fuéramos a hacer algo. _–Serio_.

_Por un momento me di cuenta que Ichigo ya no irradiaba felicidad ni alegría, se torno serio e irritable. Podría incluso decir que me llego a asustar un poco._

**Rukia:** No quiero causarte problemas.

**Ichigo:** ¿Me acompañaras? o ¿Te quedaras ahí parada rompiendo tus promesas? _–Extendiendo su mano._

_Su mirada era extraña… por supuesto que quería ir con el, pero su cambio repentino me hacia pensar que las cosas no irían bien._

**Rukia:** Vamos… _-Tomando su mano._

_Pero el tenia algo que me hacia dejar mis dudas atrás. Su poder de convicción era tal, que justo en esos instantes no me importaba lo que sucediera después con mi clan. Nada importaba en ese momento…_

_Caminamos solo un poco y me encontré de frente con su hogar, una humilde casa casi en las afueras de la ciudad que a su vez cumplía con la función de ser una clínica. Me deshice de mis zapatos y entre apenada, parecía no haber nadie, o al menos eso creí._

**Ichigo:** Ya llegue! _–Dijo en voz alta._

_2 pequeñas figuras bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras con sonrisas en su rostro. Sus hermanas._

**Yuzu:** Onii-chan!

**Karin:** I-chini!

_Mientras ambas se aferraban a el._

**Ichigo:** ¿Donde esta papa?

**Yuzu:** Dijo que tenia una junta en el Hospital general de Karakura y que probablemente no regresaría a cenar.

**Ichigo:** Ese viejo… ¿Cómo puede dejar a 2 niñas solas en casa?

**Karin:** Oye… no es como si debieras cuidar de nosotras siempre.

**Ichigo:** Si lo que tu digas…

_De repente ambas voltearon a verme un poco sorprendidas al igual que yo. En esos momentos sentí como mi cara se teñía de un rojo encendido mientras sus miradas se hundían en mi persona._

**Yuzu:** Onii-Chan! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que traías visita? _–Mientras hacia una mueca a Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** No tengo por que decirles todo lo que hago. _–Apenado._

**Karin:** No te comportes así frente a la novia de I-chini! _–Sonriendo._

**Rukia:** No-no es lo que piensan! _–Sonrojada._

**Yuzu:** Ohh disculpa! _–Apenada._

**Ichigo:** ¿No tienen tarea que hacer o algo así?

**Yuzu:** La verdad te esperábamos para cenar juntos, pero ahora que trajiste a tu novia, considero que mejor los dejamos solos. _–Dijo mientras sonreía._

**Rukia:** No! Yo-yo solo soy su compañera de clase! _–Apenada._

**Karin:** No creo que seas solo una compañera de clases… I-chini nunca trae otras chicas a casa, a excepción de Tatsuki-Chan que viene de ves en cuando. Si te trajo a casa de seguro es porque eres importante para el.

**Ichigo:** Claro que he traído otras chicas a casa! ¿De que estas hablando? _–Irritado._

**Karin:** Claro que no!

**Yuzu:** Karin será mejor que regresemos a nuestra habitación, ellos de seguro querrán estar solos. _–Con una mirada picara._

**Rukia:** No-no! Emmm yo no tengo ningún problema con que se queden con nosotros. Es más ¿porque no cenamos todos juntos? _–Viendo a Ichigo._

**Yuzu:** Seria genial! Claro si a Onii-Chan no le importa. _–Feliz mientras observaba a Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué más da? _–Mientras ponía su mano en su cabello._

**Yuzu:** Karin-Chan prepara la mesa! Mientras… la novia de Onii-Chan puede ayudarme con la cena. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _–Dulcemente._

**Rukia:** No… hahahaha Soy Rukia es un placer conocerte. _–Sonriendo._

**Yuzu:** Bueno Rukia-Chan, trata bien a Onii-Chan! Ahora ven, y hagamos la cena. _–Feliz._

**Ichigo:** Oye Yuzu… No crees que sea descortés que pongas a trabajar a un invitado. _–Serio._

**Yuzu:** Solo pensé que seria divertido. _–Haciendo muecas de nuevo._

**Rukia:** Yo no tengo ningún problema.

**Yuzu:** Lo ves Onii-Chan! Rukia-Chan quiere ayudar. Te espero en la cocina. _–Viendo a Rukia. Mientras caminaba a brincos hacia la cocina._

**Ichigo:** El hielo se derrite al parecer. _–Mientras sonreía cálidamente._

**Rukia:** Cállate… _-Tratando de ocultar su Sonrisa._

**Karin:** Ella parece ser una buena chica… Felicidades I-chini, has dado en el clavo con ella.

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué acaso Yuzu no te dijo que arreglaras la mesa? _–Sonrojado._

**Karin:** ¿Y que se supone que harás tu? Vamos ven y ayúdame no seas flojo. _–Molesta mientras tomaba a Ichigo de la mano y lo dirigía a la mesa._

_Para ser tan pequeña Yuzu era un genio en la cocina, yo me sentía realmente apenada mientras la observaba hacer prácticamente todo. De ves en cuando me sonreía dulcemente y me daba indicaciones. Extrañamente me sentía como en casa… esa sensación de comodidad, me trae de vuelta los recuerdos de mi vida en el Rukongai y luego rápidamente los reprimo y vuelvo a la realidad_.

**Yuzu:** Rukia-Chan… Tu no eres de por aquí ¿Cierto? _–Mientras veía detenidamente la cocina._

**Rukia:** Hahahaha la verdad es que me mudo constantemente.

**Yuzu:** Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Ha pasado mucho desde que no veía esa expresión de serenidad y felicidad en el rostro de Onii-Chan, al parecer tú le gustas mucho.

**Rukia:** ¿En verdad? No lo había notado jejejeje. _–Apenada._

**Yuzu:** Tú también tienes una expresión extraña al estar a su lado. El también te gusta ¿Cierto?

**Rukia:** hahahaha ¿Quién sabe? _–Devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa a la pequeña._

**Yuzu:** ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

**Rukia:** Claro que si. _–Sorprendida._

**Yuzu:** No te alejes de Onii-Chan, es lindo ver su sonrisa de nuevo.

**Rukia:** Lo tendré en cuenta. _–Mientras suspiraba._

_De pronto me encontraba sumida en esta extraña sensación. Esta experiencia me llevo a darme cuenta la falta que me hacia ser tratada de esta forma, la cercanía de otras personas. Uno no sabe como son las personas realmente y las juzga sin conocerlas… Ichigo no es solo un chico mas… el es especial. Luego de terminar de preparar la cena nos sentamos a comer, fue realmente gracioso ver a Ichigo discutir con Karin y ver como Yuzu trataba de arreglar la situación, el no cruzo palabra alguna conmigo durante la cena, pero nuestras miradas se encontraban constantemente y por alguna razón me hacia sentir bien, parecía como si existiera complicidad entre nosotros con solo vernos a los ojos. Luego de la cena terminamos viendo Tv en la sala de estar Yuzu se durmió en mi regazo lo cual me pareció realmente tierno, Karin termino por dormirse sobre Ichigo y todo parecía de lo mas normal, casi como que fuera rutinario. Esto era realmente lindo en cierta forma…_

**Ichigo:** Disculpa… Supongo que no esperabas terminar con una niña dormida sobre ti_. –Apenado._

**Rukia:** No te disculpes…

**Ichigo:** Es solo que pienso que hubieras preferido ir a algún restaurante o algún club.

**Rukia:** Te equivocas. Prefiero mil veces esto. _–Sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yuzu._

**Ichigo:** Bueno. Supongo que las llevare a su habitación. _–Poniéndose en pie, mientras cargaba a Karin._

**Rukia:** Yo llevare a Yuzu. _–Levantándose detenidamente._

**Ichigo:** No es necesario, Enserio. _–Apenado._

**Rukia:** Solo camina… yo te seguiré.

_Las llevamos a su habitación y las pusimos a ambas en sus respectivas camas. Observe mientras Ichigo las arropaba, y luego me dijo que saliéramos sin hacer ruido._

**Ichigo:** Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya es tarde.

**Rukia:** No es necesario, puedo llegar por mi cuenta.

**Ichigo:** No te dejare caminar sola hasta tu casa y menos a estas horas.

**Rukia:** No me trates como si no me pudiera cuidar.

**Ichigo:** No he dicho eso. Simplemente es algo que quiero hacer.

**Rukia:** Como quieras. _–Sonriendo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

_Una joven sale apresurada de un kyabakura. _

_Demonios… no me imagine que fuera a salir tan tarde. Aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer y voy realmente cansada. De repente escucha unos pasos tras ella._

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra… te dije que no me esperaras. _–Enfadada._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Así que eres amiga del murciélago? _–Tomándola por el hombro._

**Orihime:** Suéltame! _–Pegándole una patada, mientras corría despavorida._

**Grimmjow:** No sabes en que te has metido pequeña perra. _–Riendo enfermizamente mientras corría tras la chica._

**Justo en ese momento.**

_Un joven maneja su motocicleta enfadado por los callejones buscando a cierta chica._

**Renji:** Maldita sea Rukia! Oyaji nos hará pedazos! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?


	6. Capitulo 6: Colisión

**Colisión.**

Colisión: Choque violento de 2 o mas cuerpos en movimiento. Conflicto entre ideas, intereses o sentimientos opuestos.

**Actualidad.**

_Mi vida se resume en una rutina que me se de memoria, una rutina que rara ves se vuelve emocionante. Para un artista callejero la vida no es fácil, lo se perfectamente bien. Es extraño como los humanos somos tan desconformes, en cierto punto anhelas tener muchas cosas y cuando las obtienes no te conformas y quieres aun mas. Nuestra existencia se reduce a la inconformidad. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando encuentras eso que siempre buscaste en una persona? ¿Te conformas? O ¿Buscas más? Ella lo es todo y es nada… Ella es perfecta por ser imperfecta… Yo la amo pero ella… Ella ama a otro… Entonces, ¿He de ser feliz por tener su amistad o infeliz por no ser algo mas? Inconformidad… prefiero llamarla perseverancia, con perseverancia obtienes lo que quieres, al ser inconforme buscas obtener mas. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?_

**Ulquiorra:** Gracias. _–Tomando unas monedas que le ofrecía una señora amablemente, mientras se alejaba con sus 2 pequeños niños. Hecha un vistazo rápidamente a su viejo reloj._ Demonios el turno de Orihime acabo hace 20 minutos. _–Se dijo mientras corría rápidamente por los callejones_.

_Muchas veces ella ha intentado alejarme de su lado… lo que ella no comprende es que no puedo dejarla sola, por mucho que ella insista yo seguiré a su lado._

_De repente sin darse cuenta golpea levemente a una chica de ojos violáceos mientras corre._

**Ulquiorra:** Discúlpame, no fue mi intención! _–Grito mientras se alejaba a toda prisa._

**Ichigo:** Fíjate por donde corres imbécil! –Gritando mientras ve a Rukia preocupado. ¿Estas bien?

**Rukia:** No fue nada… no estas viendo a una muñeca de porcelana. _–Dijo Irritada mientras acomodaba su bolso._

**Ichigo:** El hielo vuelve a flote… _-poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza mientras caminaba junto a la joven._

**Rukia:** Ichigo… En verdad no es necesario que me lleves a casa. Puedes dejarme aquí.

**Ichigo:** No puedo dejarte sola, ya te lo dije.

**Rukia:** Por favor. _–Viéndolo mientras jalaba su camisa._

**Ichigo:** ¿Cómo decirle no a esa mirada? _–Sonrojado._

**Rukia:** Sabia que entenderías. _–Poniéndose de puntitas frente a el mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla._

**Ichigo:** Wow… ¿A que vino eso? _–Sorprendido._

**Rukia:** No hagas preguntas estúpidas… _-otorgándole una cálida sonrisa._

**Ichigo:** ¿Es lo único que recibiré?

**Rukia:** Ichigo Kurosaki, confórmate con lo que obtuviste… Has de estar haciendo algo realmente bien para que recibas eso de mí. _–Mientras se adelantaba lentamente._

_El peli naranja la toma rápidamente de la mano y la jala suavemente de regreso a el, mientras quedan uno frente al otro._

_Su aroma… Sus ojos podría decir que alcanzo a escuchar su corazón latir es todo tan hipnótico… esto no esta bien… Rukia esto no esta bien, mis ojos se cierran no puedo evitarlo. La pequeña chica se dejo llevar lentamente pero, de repente un grito, mas bien un alarido rompe el encanto y ambos se miran sorprendidos._

**Rukia:** ¿Escuchaste eso? _–Preocupada._

**Ichigo:** Si… no se escucho muy lejos.

**Rukia:** Parecía como si una chica se encontrase en problemas. _–Mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar lentamente._

**Ichigo:** Es peligroso… _-Tomándola de la mano._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué harías si fuera yo la que estuviera en problemas? _–Indignada._

**Ichigo:** Tienes razón… Vamos. _–Mientras corrían hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos._

_A continuación 4 personas… entrelazadas unas con otras se encontrarían en un mismo lugar, una sola acción los llevaría a una inminente colisión que cambiaria sus destinos…_

_El joven de cabello negro con pintura en su rostro corría con todas sus fuerzas en busca de la chica que gritaba desesperadamente._

**Ulquiorra:** "Por favor… que no sea ella…" _–Recitaba una y otra ves en su mente._

**Grimmjow:** Te dije que lo lamentarías perra mal nacida! _–Gritaba mientras tomaba del pelo a la joven._

**Orihime:** Por favor suéltame! Por favor! _–Gritando._

**Grimmjow:** Cállate maldita sea! _–Dándole una bofetada._

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces el joven llamado "El murciélago" Se abalanzo sobre aquel sujeto, cayendo ambos al suelo mientras la joven lograba liberarse._

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Qué acaso tu madre no te enseño a no golpear a las mujeres? _–Levantándose._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño a no meterte en lo que no te importa? _–Viéndolo furioso._

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra! Corre! _-Poniéndose en pie con dificultad mientras sollozaba._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Ulquiorra? Pero si es "El maldito Murciélago" Sabia que te encontraría. _–Sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

**Ulquiorra:** No se de que demonios estas hablando. _–Severamente._

**Grimmjow:** Sabia que si perseguía a esa cualquiera terminaría encontrándote.

**Ulquiorra:** Cuida bien como hablas de la señorita… o lo lamentaras.

_El sujeto de cabello celeste chillante camino lentamente hacia donde la joven que hace rato tomo por el pelo se sostenía débilmente de la pared, para luego sacar un arma y apuntar en su cabeza._

**Grimmjow: **¿Señorita? Hahahaha No me hagas reír murciélago… Esta mujerzuela no es ninguna señorita. _–Riendo mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma._

**Orihime:** Por favor… Por favor no me hagas daño… hare lo que tú quieras… Por favor. _–Sollozando mientras lo veía asustada._

**Grimmjow:** Lo ves… incluso al vilo de la muerte se me ofrece con descaro. ¿Acaso una señorita decente hace eso? _–Hundiendo su arma en la cabeza de la joven._

**Ulquiorra:** Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… Déjala en paz. _–Furioso._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Por que no le cuentas a "la señorita" lo que ambos sabemos? _–Sarcásticamente._

**Ulquiorra:** Te lo dije con anterioridad… no se de que hablas. _–Despreocupado._

**Grimmjow:** No creas que con ese maquillaje y esas fachas no seré capaz de reconocerte… Además no hagas que pierda la paciencia y descargue mi furia en esta pequeña delicia. _–Acariciando el rostro de la pobre chica._

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra… ¿De que habla? _–Intrigada._

**Grimmjow:** Si Ulquiorra… dile a la nena quien eres en verdad. _–Aun manteniendo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro._

**Ulquiorra:** Déjala ir… ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

**Grimmjow:** ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué gano yo con deshacerme de ella? Ambos sabemos que podría tener un mejor uso para ella. _–Viéndola de forma maliciosa._

**Ulquiorra:** Si la sueltas… yo iré contigo…

**Grimmjow:** Insisto… ¿Por qué habría de desperdiciar la oportunidad de divertirme con esta pequeña?

_Mientras tanto 2 jóvenes observan la escena atónitos._

**Rukia:** ¿Acaso esa no es Orihime Inoue? _–Susurrando._

**Ichigo:** Si… es nuestra compañera de clases… la mejor amiga de Tatsuki.

**Rukia:** Debemos ayudarla.

**Ichigo:** Lo se… pero ese sujeto esta armado y al parecer el otro sujeto no logra convencerlo de que la suelte.

**Rukia:** ¿Y si voy y los distraigo?

**Ichigo:** ¿Estas loca? No permitiré que te hagan daño. _–Enfadado._

**Rukia:** ¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Tienes algún plan?

**Ichigo:** Nop… Solo esto. _–Tomo una piedra que encontró en el suelo y la lanzo con fuerza directo al ojo del sujeto que sostenía a la joven._

**Grimmjow:** ARGGGH! _–Grito estrepitosamente, mientras alejaba el arma de la joven._

**Rukia:** Ichigo! ¿Estas loco? Nos matara a todos. _–Sorprendida._

**Ichigo:** Calla y quédate aquí. No hagas nada estúpido. _–Imperativamente, mientras se acercaba a toda prisa._

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime! Corre! _–Grito con fuerza._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Piensas que una maldita piedra detendrá al gran rey Pantera? _–Gritando furioso mientras cubría su ojo._

**Ichigo:** Pues si eso no te detiene esto tal vez sea de ayuda. _–Pegándole una patada desde atrás._ Hey tu Chico Emo… Saca a Inoue de aquí! _–Gritando mientras se abalanzaba sobre el tipo de cabello celeste que yacía sin aire en el suelo._

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Emo? Lo que sea… _-Corriendo hacia una sorprendida Orihime._

**Grimmjow:** Maldito! _–Golpeando a Ichigo y tirándolo a un lado, mientras se levantaba con dificultad, sin pensarlo 2 veces jala del gatillo…_

**BANG…BANG…BANG…** _Tres disparos seguidos de un grito… ORIHIME! _

_La escena se torno sombría… Rukia observo atónita mientras el joven de cabello negro se lanzaba y los disparos impactaban en su cuerpo que caía inerte al suelo, gotas de roja sangre cayeron sobre el rostro de Orihime, que sin pensarlo se arrojo al encuentro de su amigo._

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra! _–Grito mientras se tiraba al suelo junto al joven._

**Ulquiorra:** Huye…

**Orihime:** No te dejare aquí… Yo no-no se que debo hacer, por favor dime que debo hacer… _-Llorando desconsolada, mientras su uniforme se teñía de sangre._

**Ulquiorra:** Maldita sea…. Huye! _–Grito con dificultad._

**Orihime:** Yo-yo lo siento… yo soy la culpable… yo tengo la culpa de todo. _–Aferrándose con fuerza al joven._

**Rukia:** Levántate… _-Dijo duramente._

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-San… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? _–Sorprendida._

**Rukia:** Levántate! _–Tomándola del brazo._

**Orihime:** Suéltame! No dejare a Ulquiorra aquí. _–Furiosa._

**Rukia:** Maldita sea reacciona! Si nos quedamos aquí por mas tiempo todos moriremos! _–Dándole una bofetada._

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-San… _-Tocando su mejilla que se enrojecía rápidamente._

**Ulquiorra:** Hazle caso… tienes que vivir. No permitiré que mueras por mi culpa. _–Casi inconsciente._

**Orihime:** Ul-quiorra. _–Llorando, mientras veía como se desmayaba._

**Rukia:** ¿Acaso quieres que tu amigo te recuerde como una maldita cobarde? ¿Te quedaras ahí llorando para esperar tu muerte apaciblemente? Si quieres ayudarlo reacciona! _–Tomándola por los hombros firmemente._

**Orihime:** Si-si. _–Se levanto con dificultad, mientras tomaba por el hombro al joven._

**Rukia:** A la cuenta de 3… 1...2...3 ahora! _–Con todas sus fuerzas tomo el hombro del joven y lo levantaron levemente mientras lo arrastraban con dificultad, lejos del lugar._

**Grimmjow:** Quítate de mi camino maldito mocoso! _–Pegándole con la parte de atrás de la pistola a Ichigo._

_Ichigo sintió como el golpe lo dejaba casi inconsciente, hileras de sangre comenzaron a caer por su frente nublando su vista, solo algo pasaba por su mente._

**Ichigo:** Rukia! _–Grito desesperadamente._

_La joven volteo a ver repentinamente mientras veía como el sujeto se acercaba hacia ellas apuntando con su arma._

**BANG…**

_El sonido del disparo aun zumba en mis oídos… ¿acaso me ha dado? No siento dolor… al momento del disparo solo hice lo único que pude… cerré mis ojos y me prepare para lo peor… ¿Orihime estará herida? Solo fue un disparo… ¿Ichigo? Desearía no haber abierto mis ojos…_

_Un joven de larga cabellera rojiza se encontraba de espaldas a ellas con una Katana en su mano derecha de la cual escurrían múltiples gotas de sangre._

**Renji:** Te dejo un momento y haces lo que se te pega la gana… Rukia.

**Continuara…**


	7. Capitulo 7: Colisión continuación

**Colisión continuación.**

**Rukia.**

_Pesadillas… en más de una ocasión te atormentan múltiples pesadillas cuando estas durmiendo, corres… Gritas… o te quedas esperando a que la muerte llegue. Pero hay un momento, un pequeño instante donde te das cuenta que es solo un sueño, y lo único que quieres es abrir tus ojos respirar hondo y ser feliz por que solo fue eso… una pesadilla. Y ¿Qué sucede cuando al abrir tus ojos la pesadilla solo empeora?_

**Ichigo.**

_Mis oídos zumban… la sangre corre por mi frente y me esta nublando la vista, siento que estoy perdiéndome, Rukia… Juro que si ese maldito te ha hecho daño nunca me lo perdonare._

**Orihime.**

_Kurosaki-Kun… Kuchiki-San… __Tengo miedo… No se que hacer, tengo miedo de abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta que estoy herida, o enterarme que alguien mas ha sido herido. Ese maldito tan solo disparo y lo único que logro escuchar es un pequeño silbido ensordecedor. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Acabo todo?_

**Ulquiorra.**

_Tengo frio… Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, lucho por no cerrar mis ojos. Algo me esta salpicando, Orihime… esta llorando. La chica de ojos violáceos con la que me tope esta jalándome. ¿Qué hacen? Grimmjow…_

**Grimmjow.**

_Escuche el casquillo caer en algún lugar, se que dispare… veo sangre en mi camisa, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es este sujeto?_

**Momentos antes.**

_Un joven con una chaqueta de cuero, maneja su motocicleta velozmente._

**Renji:** "Disparos, no fue lejos de este lugar" _–Paro estrepitosamente y dio la vuelta._

_Oyaji nos matara, y si no nos mata ambos seremos castigados cruelmente. Rukia… porque siempre haces estupideces._

_De repente alcanza a divisar cierta escena que involucra personas que cree haber visto antes. Un sujeto de pelo naranja yace tirado en el suelo con la frente sangrando, mientras otro sujeto camina hacia 2 chicas que parecen arrastrar a alguien._

Renji: "Maldita sea… ¿Acaso esas no son Rukia y Orihime? " _–Apaga su motocicleta y se baja rápidamente dirigiéndose al lugar._

**Bang…**

_El sujeto de pelo celeste chillante dispara, pero su objetivo se ve desviado por el ataque del pelirrojo que sostiene una Katana en su mano derecha._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Que-que? ¿Qué sucedió? _–Atónito, mientras observaba su camisa llena de sangre._

_Sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo lo hirió levemente en el costado derecho, provocando que perdiera de vista a las 2 chicas._

**Renji:** ¿Que crees que estas haciendo…Basura? _–Furioso._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Qué crees Tu que estas haciendo maldito? _–Deteniendo el sangrado con su mano._

**Renji:** ¿Logras ver a esa chica que esta ahí? _–Señalando a Rukia._

**Grimmjow:** No estoy ciego. _–Enfadado._

**Renji:** Esa… es mi chica. E intentaste dispararle a "Mi chica" _–Sacudiendo su Katana para quitar la sangre residual._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Tu chica? Hahahaha _–Riendo enfermizamente._

**Renji:** ¿Te parece gracioso imbécil? _–Molesto._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres hoy en día? Hahahaha Tu chica ¿Cierto? _–Viéndolo incrédulamente._

**Renji:** Así es. _–Tomando con fuerza su Katana._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Logras ver a aquel pobre mocoso que yace tirado en aquella esquina? _–Señalando a Ichigo._

**Renji:** ¿Qué hay con el?

**Grimmjow:** "Tu chica" estaba con el… y luego ambos decidieron entrometerse en mis asuntos. A mi aparecer tu no eres "Su chico" _–Riendo._

**Rukia:** No lo escuches Renji… _-Atemorizada._

**Renji:** No recuerdo haberte pedido que hablaras… _-Dedicándole una fría mirada._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? ¿Te parece?

**Renji:** ¿Trato?

**Grimmjow:** Me entregas… a la otra chica y el sujeto que arrastra con ella, y yo dejo a "Tu chica" y a su amante en tus manos. ¿Te parece? _–Firme._

**Renji:** Suena bien…

**Rukia:** Renji no lo hagas! _–Grito asustada, mientras veía como Orihime tomaba con fuerza la mano de Ulquiorra que yacía inconsciente._

**Renji:** No he terminado… Me parece justo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _–Viendo al sujeto de pelo celeste._

**Grimmjow:** Mi nombre es Grimmjow. Grimmjow jaegerjaquez, mejor conocido como el Rey pantera. _–Sonriendo._

**Renji:** Tu trato me parece justo, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente Grimmjow.

**Grimmjow:** ¿Cuál es?

**Renji:** Que yo no necesito favores de un bastardo como tu. _–Moviendo su Katana con gran velocidad._

_Pero antes de lograr si quiera hacer un movimiento Grimmjow hace un disparo, que termina impactando en su hombro._

**Renji:** Arghh! _–Grito adolorido, soltando su Katana, mientras caía de rodillas._

**Rukia:** Renji! _–Desesperada._

**Grimmjow:** Todo hubiera sido tan sencillo… Pero tu… Tú decidiste complicar las cosas, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrias detenerme? Si tu noviecita y sus amigos no lo lograron… ¿Cómo alguien como tu podría detenerme? _–Apuntando a la frente de Renji._

_Sin darse cuenta, Ichigo recogió la Katana del malherido Renji._

**Ichigo:** Tal ves, el no pueda hacer nada. Pero cometiste un grave error al subestimarme_. –Poniendo la Katana en el cuello de Grimmjow._

**Grimmjow:** Vaya… es una hermosa escena. El amante defendiendo al novio ¿Acaso no es conmovedor niña? _–Viendo a Rukia._

**Ichigo:** Calla… o no respondo por lo que pueda pasarle a tu cuello. _–Presionando el filo de la Katana en su cuello._

**Renji:** No necesito que una basura como tu me defienda. _–Furioso mientras veía a Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** No lo estoy haciendo por ti, no confundas mis acciones. Si hago esto es porque no quiero que le hagan daño a Rukia.

**Renji:** En dado caso, esa no es tu labor… Rukia esta bajo mi protección.

**Ichigo:** Pues déjame decirte que deberías buscar otro empleo ya que fallaste en cumplir tu cometido.

**Grimmjow:** Es interesante verlos discutir por esa pequeña perra… pero arreglemos esto de una vez. Lo único que quiero es a ese sujeto. _–Viendo a Ulquiorra._

**Renji:** Si lo entregamos… ¿Te largaras de aquí?

**Grimmjow:** Es lo que trataba de decir, pero ustedes 2 no me dejaban explicarles. _–Sonriendo._

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra no ira a ningún lado. _–Sollozando mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza._

**Grimmjow:** Entonces ya que no quieres apartarte de su lado… vienes conmigo también.

**Renji:** Llévate a ambos… y déjanos en paz.

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-San… _-Viendo a Rukia asustada._

**Rukia:** Ninguno de los 2 se ira contigo maldito. _–Furiosa._

**Ichigo:** Rukia tiene razón. O te largas y nos dejas o no tendré inconveniente en cortarte el cuello.

**Renji:** Rukia… Podrias dejar de pensar como una idiota… este sujeto no se ira por las amenazas de ustedes 2.

**Ichigo:** Entonces si no se va… lo matare y todo termina.

**Renji:** Ambos sabemos que no tienes el valor de ensuciarte las manos… solo eres un niño cobarde.

**Grimmjow:** Entréguenme a Ulquiorra… y esto termina.

**Rukia:** No! El se queda y Orihime también.

**Renji:** Baja el arma… Yo mismo te entregare a ese sujeto. _–Viéndolo._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que confiare en ti?

**Renji:** No tienes otra opción.

**Ichigo:** No lo hagas…

**Grimmjow:** Esta bien… _-Bajando el arma._

_El pelirrojo se levanto lentamente y vio a Ichigo, luego se dio la vuelta y vio como Rukia y Orihime lo observaban asustadas._

**Renji:** Háganse a un lado.

**Rukia:** Renji… Detente, no tenemos porque hacer esto.

_Renji aparto a Rukia quien lo miraba con enojo, mientras tomaba a Ulquiorra por el hombro._

**Orihime:** Por favor no lo hagas… Por favor. _–Sollozando, mientras le suplicaba aun indiferente Renji._

_La chica termino por apartarse del lado de su amigo, mientras veía como el pelirrojo lo llevaba hacia Grimmjow, quien estaba siendo detenido por Ichigo._

**Grimmjow:** Eso es… Ahora dile a este mocoso que me suelte. _–Refiriéndose a Ichigo._

**Renji:** Suéltalo… _-Imperativamente._

_Ichigo lo vio furioso, pero por alguna razón sabia que debía hacerlo. Lentamente aparto la Katana del cuello de Grimmjow, para luego liberarlo por completo._

**Orihime:** Kurosaki-Kun! Por favor… no hagan esto! _–Gritando desesperada._

**Ichigo:** Lo siento. _–Viéndola con pena._

**Rukia:** Se fuerte. Hallaremos la forma de traerlo de vuelta. _–Tomándola de la mano._

**Grimmjow:** Ambos… aléjense lentamente hasta donde se encuentran las chicas. Y tu… mocoso suelta esa Katana. _–Refiriéndose a Ichigo._

_Ichigo dejo caer la Katana al suelo mientras empezaba a moverse hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Renji._

**Grimmjow:** Ha sido un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes señores. _–Mientras tomaba a Ulquiorra por el hombro y sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo._ Objetivo recuperado, procedan.

**Ichigo:** ¿Procedan?

**Grimmjow:** ¿Acaso sus madres nunca les enseñaron a no jugar con extraños? _–Sonriendo._

_Una camioneta negra apareció de la nada, múltiples hombres aparecieron por las esquinas, mientras Grimmjow entraba en la camioneta, con Ulquiorra._

**Grimmjow:** Acábenlos! _–Grito mientras reía de esa forma enfermiza._ Si sobreviven… no olviden que tenemos asuntos pendientes. _–Desapareciendo en la camioneta._

**Renji:** Mierda! Todos abajo! _–Grito desesperado, mientras se lanzaba al suelo._

**Rukia:** Ichigo! _–Con todas sus fuerzas._

_Los sujetos que por obvias razones eran pertenecientes de algún clan Yakuza vestían trajes blancos impecables, lo cual es raro pues los miembros de esta mafia siempre visten de negro. Todos sacaron Fusiles AK-47 y sin pensarlo 2 veces empezaron a disparar a quemarropa. Rukia jalo estrepitosamente a Orihime directo al suelo, mientras le gritaba que se arrastrara. En cuanto a Renji e Ichigo corrieron agachados hacia donde se encontraban las chicas._

**Renji:** Apresúrense! No se detengan! _–Grito ansioso._

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-San! No quiero morir! _–Asustada mientras corría esquivando disparos._

**Renji:** Rukia… Ten. _–Lanzándole las llaves de la motocicleta. _Lárguense de aquí lo mas rápido que puedan y por ningún motivo se detengan!

**Rukia:** No los dejare aquí. _–Exaltada._

**Renji:** Por una maldita vez has lo que te digo! _–Furioso._

**Ichigo:** Haz lo que te dice, estaremos bien! Ustedes deben salir de aquí. _–Mientras se cubrían tras un muro._

**Renji:** Arrójame esa bolsa que esta en el asiento del pasajero! _–Gritándole a Rukia._

**Rukia:** Esta bien… _–Tomo la bolsa y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas._

**Renji:** Ahora vete! Vete lejos de aquí! _–Grito._

**Rukia:** Orihime sube. _–Encendiendo el motor estrepitosamente, mientras la otra joven subía asustada en la motocicleta._

**Ichigo:** Estaremos bien. _–Viéndola dulcemente._

**Rukia:** Si mueres nunca te lo perdonare! _–Grito, mientras se ponía en marcha._

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-San… Ellos no lo lograran. _–Con un tono lleno de tristeza._

**Rukia:** Ten Fe… en momentos como este es lo único que nos queda. _-Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, mientras desaparecían en la noche._

_Los disparos se escuchaban por todo el barrio, ambos jóvenes se refugiaban tras un muro lleno de agujeros._

**Renji:** Espero puedas usar una de estas. _–Entregándole un arma._

**Ichigo:** si, mi padre solía enseñarme. _–Tomando el arma._

**Renji:** ¿Estas listo? –Viéndolo decidido.

**Ichigo:** Si.

_Ambos salieron de su cubierta hacia lo desconocido…_


	8. Capitulo 8: Colisión parte 3

**Colisión Parte 3.**

_Una camioneta se abre paso por las calles de la ciudad, mientras el silencio del ambiente de se rompe por el insistente sonido de un teléfono celular. El joven conocido como Murciélago yace tendido en el asiento mientras Grimmjow lo observa indiferente._

**Grimmjow:** ¿Bueno? _–Contestando el teléfono._ Señor… se que será de su agrado saber que el objetivo se encuentra en camino según lo planeado. No hubo mayor inconveniente solo unos mocosos que me retrasaron… No se preocupe, nada grave deje a algunos de nuestros hombres para que se encargaran de ellos. Entendido. _–Colgando._

_Vaya… parece que te estas desangrando. Me encantaría dejarte morir, pero el jefe haría lo mismo conmigo. Me has causado tantos problemas, si tan solo hubieras aceptado tu destino como el jefe quería ninguno de nosotros estaria en esta situación… y tu "Amiguita" no estaría muerta en estos instantes. Ulquiorra Cifer… Como te atreviste a huir de tu familia…_

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

_Dos hermosas jóvenes huyen a toda velocidad en una motocicleta._

**Rukia:** ¿Orihime? ¿Aun siguen tras nosotras? _–Preocupada._

_La joven volteo a ver rápidamente._

**Orihime:** Si… veo 2 motocicletas que se acercan rápidamente Kuchiki-San.

**Rukia:** Mierda! Estamos en calle abierta no tenemos donde ocultarnos. Agárrate fuerte, esto se pondrá feo. _–Acelerando al máximo._

**Orihime:** No lo lograremos Kuchiki-San, se han dividido uno viene por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha.

**Rukia:** ¿La feria esta en la ciudad?

**Orihime:** Si! Y no estamos lejos del lugar. Podremos perderlos ahí. _–Con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza._

**Rukia:** Bien.

**Orihime:** ¿Kuchiki-San? _–Exaltada._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Orihime:** Están sacando armas…

**Rukia:** Demonios! Agáchate y agárrate fuerte. _–Mientras empezaba a hacer maniobras en Zigzag_

_El tráfico era poco, la motocicleta que llevaba a las 2 bellas chicas se deslizaba con suma agilidad y rapidez. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta el sonido del motor retumbaba en sus oídos pero luego el ambiente se vio invadido por algo mas estridente. Las motocicletas que venían justo tras ellas con 2 hombres en cada una sacaron armas… Rukia escucho como las balas impactaban en los otros vehículos y pasaban a su lado._

**Orihime:** ¿Qué demonios es eso? _–Asustada._

**Rukia:** Sub fusil UZI, es israelí y no es cualquier cosa, es calibre 9mm si una de esas balas nos da moriremos. _–Maniobrando._

**Orihime:** ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que sabes de estas cosas? _–Asombrada._

**Rukia:** Una debe conocer un poco de esto y aquello…

**Orihime:** Veo la feria adelante, casi lo logramos.

**Rukia:** Bien.

_Antes de la feria había una intersección, el semáforo se encontraba en rojo otorgando el paso a los vehículos que venían de los lados, pero las chicas no tenían tiempo para semáforos._

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-San! _–Grito mientras un auto casi las impacta._

_Una de las motocicletas que venia tras ellas, choco con un auto y sus 2 pasajeros cayeron en el pavimento para luego ser violentamente atropellados por otro auto._

**Rukia:** Lo logramos! _-Acercándose a la entrada._

_Pero las cosas no estaban por terminar. Nuevamente el sonido de las balas llego a los oídos de ambas jóvenes y esta vez su motocicleta sufrió los daños, una de las balas impacto en la llanta trasera, haciendo que cayeran al suelo de forma estrepitosa. Si bien la otra motocicleta venia a una distancia prudencial, el alcance de dichas armas era suficiente._

**Rukia:** Orihime! ¿Orihime? ¿Estas bien? _–Parándose con dificultad._

**Orihime:** ¿Qué paso? _–Desorientada._

**Rukia:** Levántate! Levántate! _–Jalándola, mientras alcanzaba a escuchar el motor de la otra motocicleta acercándose._

**Orihime:** Creo que me torcí el tobillo. _–Adolorida._

**Rukia:** Tendrás que resistir, esos malditos se acercan. _–Ayudándola a ponerse en pie._

**Orihime:** Demonios… no pasaremos desapercibidas. –Mientras veía su entorno.

**Rukia:** Ya veremos que hacemos al respecto. Por el momento hay que buscar donde escondernos.

**Orihime:** Si. _–Caminando con dificultad._

_La gente no parecía prestar atención a lo que sucedía, era una feria temática de zombies, así que era normal ver a más de una chica con heridas. Había mucha gente y habían perdido de vista a los 2 hombres que las seguían lo cual complicaba las cosas._

**Rukia:** "Urahara's Shop" entremos a ese lugar… de seguro podremos ocultarnos ahí.

**Orihime:** Es un lugar extraño… ¿estas segura que debemos entrar ahí?

**Rukia:** Es eso o ser asesinadas.

_Las 2 jóvenes entraron observando su alrededor, los estantes estaban adornados por toda clase de objetos. Por alguna extraña razón había una gran cantidad de dulces en uno de los estantes. Una pequeña niña con mirada sombría se acerco a las jóvenes repentinamente._

**Ururu:** ¿En que puedo ayudarlas? _–Sosteniendo una escoba._

**Rukia:** Disculpa…unos sujetos vienen tras nosotras y necesitamos donde ocultarnos. _–Nerviosa._

**Ururu:** Supongo que ha de haber sido duro para ustedes _–Viendo hacia abajo._

**Orihime:** ¿Te encuentras bien? _–Agachándose para ver el rostro de la pequeña._

_Sin darse cuenta una navaja era presionada contra su cuello._

**Ururu:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y que demonios hacen aquí? _–Su semblante cambio por completo._

**Orihime:** ¿Kuchiki-San?_ –Asustada._

**Rukia:** Déjala… nosotras solo queremos ocultarnos. _–Sorprendida._

**Jinta:** ¿Por qué será que no te creo? _–Poniendo un arma en su costado._

_Ambas jóvenes se encontraban a merced de los 2 pequeños, incapaces de hacer algo. Se escucharon unos pasos que rompieron con la tensión que se vivía en aquellos instantes… sonaba como madera chocando contra madera… eran sandalias… Un sujeto con un sombrero y sandalias que se apoyaba en un bastón salió lentamente de la oscuridad, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

**Urahara:** Niños… ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a nuestros clientes? _–Mientras se acercaba a las chicas._

**Momentos antes, en otro lugar.**

_Múltiples disparos, 2 jóvenes refugiándose tras una pared de concreto._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué acaso tienen municiones infinitas? _–Agobiado._

**Renji:** El problema no es si ellos tienen municiones infinitas, el problema es que nosotros no tenemos más. _–Revisando el cargador de su 9mm._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué propones que hagamos? –Recargando.

**Renji:** La verdad no hay mucho que podamos hacer… _-Apartando el cabello que caía sobre su rostro._

**Ichigo:** Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer… Me rehusó a morir aquí. _–Pegando un golpe al muro._

**Renji:** ¿Acaso el niño le teme a la muerte? _–Burlonamente._

**Ichigo:** Cállate…

**Renji:** Si no estas dispuesto a morir… nunca debiste haberte metido en la vida de Rukia. Los cobardes no tienen cabida en nuestro mundo. _–Escupiendo._

**Ichigo:** ¿A que te refieres? _–Intrigado._

**Renji:** ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?

**Ichigo:** ¿Decirme que?

**Renji:** Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas. De todos modos tanto ellas como nosotros moriremos esta noche. _–Sonriendo._

**Ichigo:** ¿Cómo puedes hablar así en un momento como este? _–Enfadado._

**Renji:** Porque la muerte se encuentra con nosotros en todo momento… por eso me levanto cada día pensando que será el último que viva.

**Ichigo:** Suena a que eres un maldito Suicida._ –Riendo._

**Renji:** Tómalo como quieras… Dejaron de disparar… _-Exaltado._

**Ichigo:** Eso es bueno ¿no?

**Renji:** Todo lo contrario… Cuidado! _–Grito mientras disparaba a un sujeto que se acercaba por la espalda de Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** Demonios! _–Asustado._

**Renji:** Debemos salir de aquí mientras podamos.

**Ichigo:** Ya no están ahí… se han esfumado.

**Renji:** Eso solo significa algo…

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué?

**Renji:** Nos han rodeado… _-Viendo a las azoteas de los edificios a su entorno._

_Múltiples armas apuntaban a los jóvenes, estaban totalmente expuestos sin ningún lugar al que huir._

**Ichigo:** ¿Ahora que? _–Tomando su arma con fuerza._

**Renji:** Logras ver aquel taxi que esta frente aquel negocio.

**Ichigo:** Si… Pero dudo que sobrevivamos lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el.

**Renji:** No es lo que tengo en mente… ¿Crees que puedas disparar al tanque de combustible desde aquí?

**Ichigo:** No es como si fuera francotirador sabes… Pero no pierdo nada con intentar.

**Renji:** Correcto… has lo posible por dar en el blanco, mientras te cubriré.

**Yakuza:** Quietos… cualquier estupidez y ambos terminaran sin cabeza. _–Gritando con fuerza._

**Renji:** Aunque no hagamos nada igual terminaran matándonos.

**Yakuza:** Tienes razón… pero me encanta ver un rastro de esperanza en sus estúpidas caras. _–Sonriendo._

**Renji:** Te equivocas… yo perdí la esperanza hace mucho tiempo! –_Gritando mientras dispara con suma precisión directo a la cabeza del sujeto._ Ahora! –_Dirigiéndose a Ichigo._

_Una lluvia de disparos invadió el lugar, Ichigo disparo 3 veces y bien dicen la tercera es la vencida, la bala impacto directo al tanque haciendo que el auto explotara cegando momentáneamente a todos._

**Ichigo:** Lo logre! Lo hice! _–Gritando con alegría._ ¿Viste eso maldito? _–Mientras veía a Renji._ ¿Renji?

_El pelirrojo estaba inmóvil viendo hacia el frente, algo iba mal. Ichigo corrió hacia el y vio la camiseta del joven cubierta de sangre… le habían dado…_

**Ichigo:** Demonios… ¿Renji?! ¿Estas bien? _–Sosteniéndolo mientras caía de rodillas._

**Renji:** ¿Te parece que estoy bien? _–Mientras escupía sangre._

**Ichigo:** Debemos salir de aquí… _-Viendo a todos lados._

**Renji:** Suéltame! Vete ya de aquí imbécil. _–Enfadado, apartando a Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** No puedo dejarte aquí. _–Viéndolo enfadado._

**Renji:** ¿Ahora somos amigos? _–Riendo._

**Ichigo:** No he dicho eso… _-Mientras caminaba moviendo al pelirrojo lentamente._

**Renji:** Entonces solo lárgate y vete de aquí antes que nos maten a ambos!

**Ichigo:** No lo hare! _–Furioso._

**Renji:** Me rehusó a que me ayudes… pague mi deuda, te salve como lo hiciste.

**Ichigo:** No lo hago por ti… lo hago por Rukia. A pesar de que tu y yo nos odiemos… se que ella no me perdonaría que te dejara morir aquí.

**Renji:** Te equivocas… Le harías y te harías un favor si me dejas aquí.

**Ichigo:** Podre ser cualquier escoria que tu pienses… pero aun la escoria ayuda a otras.

**Renji:** Vaya que eres ingenuo…

**Ichigo:** Además si te dejo morir aquí… quedarías como el maldito héroe que me salvo de la muerte y me rehusó a vivir con eso. _–Riendo._

**Renji:** Bien jugado… _-Esbozando una sonrisa_. Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que viviremos lo suficiente?

**Ichigo:** No se si viviré o moriré, prefiero pensar que luchare hasta con mi ultimo aliento para poder volver a ver a Rukia una vez mas.

**Renji:** No sabes lo que dices… Si en verdad tienes un poco de afecto por Rukia aléjate de ella. Lo único que conseguirás manteniéndote a su lado es que la maten. _–Adolorido._

**Ichigo:** Eso no sucederá… _-Mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad de un callejón._


	9. Capitulo 9: Colisión Fin

**Colisión… Conclusión.**

_Una hermosa mansión al otro lado de la ciudad, el hogar del clan Kuchiki. La noche trae consigo una fuerte brisa que hace que los pétalos de los arboles de cerezo salgan desperdigados por todas partes. El jefe del clan se encuentra con suma serenidad meditando frente al retrato de una bella mujer… cuando su paciencia se ve turbada por una grave declaración._

**Sirviente:** Señor… lamento interrumpir su meditación de este día… pero tengo algo que decirle_. –Arrodillado tras una cortina de bambú._

**Byakuya:** ¿Qué es tan importante como para que vengas a distraerme? _–Severo._

**Sirviente:** Supongo que es algo que no será de su agrado señor. _–Bajando el tono de su voz._

**Byakuya:** Habla…

**Sirviente:** El Hermano Abarai y la Señorita Kuchiki aun no han regresado a casa. _–Con la mirada en el piso totalmente atemorizado._

**Byakuya:** Ya veo… ¿Es una hermosa noche no crees?

**Sirviente:** ¿No se a que se refiere señor? _–Intrigado._

**Byakuya:** ¿Nunca has escuchado que los monstruos y el derramamiento de sangre vienen con la noche? _–Poniéndose en pie._

**Sirviente:** ¿Señor?

**Byakuya:** Prepara mi Katana y agrupa a algunos hombres. Es una hermosa noche para dar un paseo… _-Serio._

**Sirviente:** Si-si señor… _-Poniéndose en pie para cumplir las ordenes de Oyaji._

_Vaya… y yo que comenzaba a tenerles aprecio a esos 2. Pero basta de una acción como esta para acabar con mi tranquilidad y paz… Sera mejor que tengan una buena explicación ante sus acciones incluso puede y tenga piedad de ellos._

**En una pequeña tienda en la feria temática zombie.**

_Dos jóvenes escapaban de sus perseguidores creyendo que ocultarse en esta pequeña tienda les daría algo de tiempo, pero de pronto se vieron asaltadas por dos pequeños niños y un extraño hombre apareció de forma inesperada._

**Urahara:** Niños… Pueden soltar a las señoritas, permitan que nos expliquen sus intenciones y de ello dependerán nuestras acciones. _–Agitando un abanico con firmeza._

**Ururu:** ¿Señor? ¿Esta seguro de esto?

**Urahara:** Es una orden Ururu-Chan. _–Viéndola de forma severa, pero sin perder su tono amable._

**Ururu:** Mis mas sinceras disculpas señor. _–Quitando el cuchillo del cuello de la joven._

**Urahara:** Tu también Jinta…

**Jinta:** Si señor… _-Alejándose de Rukia._

**Urahara:** Pueden retirarse.

_Los dos pequeños se fueron como si nada hubiese pasado._

**Urahara:** Ahora bien… ¿Qué las trae a mi humilde morada señoritas? _–Cubriendo su boca con el abanico._

**Rukia:** Nosotras… estábamos siendo perseguidas por dos hombres en la carretera. Comenzaron a disparar y una de las balas dio en nuestra motocicleta ocasionando que cayéramos, y pues pensamos que si nos ocultábamos aquí los perderíamos. _–Nerviosa._

**Orihime:** Señor… Nosotras no somos malas personas, tiene que creernos! _–Exaltada._

**Urahara:** Calma… eso lo juzgare yo. Tesai! ¿Puedes traernos un poco de Te? _–Grito._

**Tesai:** Enseguida jefe… _-Se escucho al fondo de la tienda._

**Rukia:** ¿Te? Tu no entiendes… necesitamos ocultarnos, de lo contrario nos encontraran y todos seremos asesinados. _–Preocupada._

_Un hombre de gran tamaño con un delantal azul se acerco tranquilamente con una bandeja de Te, sirviendo con paciencia a cada uno._

**Tesai:** Espero disfruten su Te señoritas. _–Amablemente._

**Urahara:** Gracias Tesai, te aviso si necesito de tus servicios posteriormente. _–Tranquilo._

**Tesai:** Entendido.

**Urahara: **¿Así que 2 hombres las persiguen? ¿Armas? ¿Persecución? Parece que hicieron enfadar a estas personas… _-Tomando un poco de Te._

**Rukia:** Todo fue un mal entendido… La verdad es que nos vimos involucradas en una pelea, pero eso paso a más y terminamos siendo perseguidas por esos sujetos. _–Tratando de calmarse._

**Orihime:** Todo fue mi culpa… si yo no hubiera dicho nada, Ulquiorra aun seguiría con vida y Kurosaki-Kun y Abarai-San no estarían en problemas en estos momentos_. –Triste mientras tomaba con fuerza su tasa de Te._

**Rukia:** Tranquilízate… No podemos saber si Ulquiorra esta muerto y se que Ichigo y Renji se las apañaran para salir de esta. Confía en tus amigos Orihime. _–Sonriendo para tratar de calmarla._

**Urahara:** Aun no me explico como dos hermosas jóvenes como ustedes terminaron envueltas en una situación como esta… ¿Con que clase de persona discutieron? _–Intrigado._

**Rukia:** Es extraño ahora que lo mencionas… llego a cruzar por mi mente que seria algún miembro de uno de los tantos clanes Yakuza de la ciudad… pero su apariencia no coordinaba con la de un típico miembro. _–Haciendo memoria._

**Urahara:** ¿Yakuza? Vaya que están en problemas… ¿Pero a que te refieres con que su apariencia difería a la de un típico miembro?

**Rukia:** Por lo general… en los clanes Yakuza la vestimenta consiste en trajes negros… pero este sujeto vestía totalmente de blanco si bien los métodos que uso para tendernos una trampa son típicos de un miembro de la mafia… simplemente no concuerda.

**Urahara:** Veo que tienes algún conocimiento acerca de esta área… ¿Señorita? Disculpen mi falta de educación, ni siquiera pregunte sus nombres… _-Apenado._

**Orihime:** Orihime Inoue… _-Dijo suavemente._

**Rukia:** Rukia Kuchiki. _–Viéndolo._

_El hombre cambio su expresión por completo al escuchar los nombres de las chicas… mas bien al haber escuchado el nombre de Rukia…_

**Urahara:** Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke… en verdad es un gusto señoritas. _–Apartando el abanico y sonriendo de forma extraña._

**Rukia:** Ahora que sabes lo sucedido ¿Podrias ayudarnos?

**Urahara:** Claro… ¿Cómo podría decirle no a tan adorables jovencitas? _–Terminando su Te._ Tesai-San! ¿Puedes llevarte a Orihime-San para curarla? _–Grito levemente._

**Tesai:** Enseguida jefe… -_Acercándose desde las sombras._

**Orihime:** ¿Kuchiki-San? _–Asustada._

**Urahara:** No te preocupes Orihime-San, estas en buenas manos.

**Rukia:** Si sucede algo grita para así poder ir en tu ayuda. _–Viéndola con seguridad._

**Tesai:** Créame que eso no será necesario señorita. Acompáñeme por este lado Orihime-San. _–Tomando la mano de la asustada joven._

_La joven desapareció tras una cortina con el hombre de gran tamaño._

**Rukia:** Se que alejaste a Orihime de aquí porque quieres saber alguna cosas…

**Urahara:** Veo que nos entendemos Kuchiki-San…

**Rukia:** Veo que el apellido de mi hermano es muy conocido.

**Urahara:** ¿Así que eres la hermana del jefe del clan Kuchiki? _–Poniendo nuevamente el abanico en su rostro._

**Rukia:** si…

**Urahara:** Por algo sabes tantas cosas acerca de los Yakuza…

**Rukia:** Así es Urahara… Pero para ti no es indiferente nada de esto… ¿Me equivoco?

**Urahara:** Aciertas nuevamente Kuchiki-San.

**Rukia:** ¿Tekiya? (Estafador) o ¿Bakuto? (jugador) _–Viéndolo con firmeza._

**Urahara:** Kuchiki-San, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Yo solo soy un Humilde vendedor de productos de gran calidad._ –Tono irónico._

**Rukia:** Tekiya…

**Urahara:** Uno debe ganarse la vida de alguna forma…. _–Riendo levemente._

**Rukia:** Ya veo… ¿Tienes planeado asesinarnos? _–Poniéndose en pie._

**Urahara:** Como dije anteriormente… solo soy un humilde vendedor de productos de gran calidad. _–Rodeando la pequeña mesa._

_De repente el sombrío hombre de sombreo y sandalias levanto su bastón sacando de este una Katana de forma extraña dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia Rukia._

**Urahara:** Para ser la hermana del jefe de un clan… no has sido entrenada. _–Poniendo su Katana en el cuello de la joven._

**Rukia:** Te equivocas Sombrerero… _-Riendo mientras presionaba un Tanto (Puñal fino) contra las partes intimas del vendedor._ Ahora dime… ¿Quieres tener hijos? O ¿Acabo con tu descendencia?

**Urahara:** Perdón por subestimarte… Uno llega a pensar que algunas tradiciones se pierden._ –Quitando la Katana del cuello de la joven._

**Rukia:** Nunca subestimes a una chica… y menos si es la hermana del jefe del clan. _–Viéndolo con enfado._

**Urahara:** Sera un error que no volveré a cometer. –Metiendo su Katana nuevamente en el bastón.

**Rukia:** Ahora que sabemos nuestros pequeños y sucios secretos… ¿Me ayudaras?

**Urahara:** Primero necesito que me pongas al tanto de la situación. _–Sentándose nuevamente._

**Rukia:** Te dije lo que había sucedido.

**Urahara:** Pero no me dijiste quienes están involucrados. ¿Quién es este Renji? ¿Quién es Ichigo? _–Intrigado._

**Rukia:** Renji es miembro de nuestro clan… podría decirse que mi protector. Ichigo… Ichigo es…

_El vendedor la interrumpe._

**Urahara:** El no sabe acerca de que tu y Renji pertenecen a un clan ¿Cierto?

**Rukia:** Correcto…

**Urahara:** Creo que no debo decirte los problemas que tus acciones te traerán a ti y a ese chico…

**Rukia:** Lo se… Por mi culpa ahora el esta envuelto en mi mundo…

**Urahara:** Te equivocas… El no esta envuelto en tu mundo… el ni siquiera pertenece a un clan simplemente es un civil.

**Rukia:** De una u otra forma siempre se vera envuelto en este derramamiento de sangre… y todo es mi culpa.

**Urahara:** Sabes que tu hermano no tardara en darse cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo ¿Cierto?

**Rukia:** Lo se bien…

**Urahara:** Comprendo… Estos jóvenes… siempre haciendo lo que quieren. _–Poniéndose en pie._ Vamos señorita Kuchiki tenemos algunos arreglos que hacer.

**Rukia:** ¿Me ayudaras? _–Sorprendida._

**Urahara:** Pensé que nos entendíamos. _–Sonriendo._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué hay de Orihime?

**Urahara:** ¿Crees que sea bueno que ella se involucre mas?

**Rukia:** Se que ella querrá ayudar para redimir sus acciones…

**Urahara:** ¿Quieres que mas sangre se derrame bajo tu responsabilidad?

**Orihime:** No se derramara mas sangre Urahara-San… _-Mientras salía de la habitación._

**Rukia:** Orihime! ¿Estas bien? _–Preocupada._

**Orihime:** Si Kuchiki-San, Tesai-San hace maravillas! Me siento como nueva. _–Sonriendo._

**Rukia:** Me alegro… Ahora bien… Posiblemente esos sujetos aun sigan tras nosotros así que hay que deshacernos de ellos de alguna forma.

**Urahara:** No te preocupes Kuchiki-San ya tengo cubierto eso.

**Ururu:** Misión terminada jefe… _-Cubierta de sangre._

**Urahara:** ¿Se deshicieron de la evidencia?

**Jinta:** Como si nunca hubieran existido…

**Urahara:** Bien… Hay una gran posibilidad de que sus amigos estén muertos… pero no perdemos nada si los vengamos.

**Rukia:** Se que ellos no han muerto aun.

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-San tiene razón… Kurosaki-Kun no es de los que se rinde fácilmente.

**Urahara:** Comprendo. Entonces pasemos a lo que nos importa, el sujeto con el que se encontraron según la descripción que me brindaron si es miembro de la Yakuza pero del clan enemigo a la Soul Society… Estoy hablando de Hueco mundo.

**Rukia:** Nunca escuche hablar de ellos…

**Urahara:** Eso es porque mantienen un perfil bajo, pero por alguna extraña razón con lo sucedido hoy quieren darse a conocer públicamente.

**Orihime:** Entonces el Clan de Hueco mundo tiene secuestrado a Ulquiorra. _–Apretando su puño._

**Rukia:** Nos encargaremos de eso luego Orihime. Por el momento hay que buscar la forma de rescatar a los chicos. Y… es tu decisión venir o quedarte. _–Seria._

**Orihime:** Estoy en deuda con ustedes… esto no hubiera sucedido de no ser por mi.

**Urahara:** Veo que no hay duda en sus palabras… me gusta esa actitud… la pregunta es ¿Están preparadas para lo peor?

**Rukia:** Nada puede ser peor Urahara…

**Urahara:** Bien… síganme… _-Bajando unas gradas que conducían a una extraña habitación._

_La habitación era enorme… en cada estante y esquina habían distintos tipos de armas desde Katanas hasta armas de fuego de alto calibre._

**Rukia:** ¿Un humilde vendedor? _–Sonriendo._

**Urahara:** Que sea humilde no quiere decir que me encuentre indefenso.

**Horas después en otra parte de la ciudad.**

_En un oscuro callejón 2 jóvenes se refugian._

**Ichigo:** Demonios… no paras de sangrar. A este paso no lo lograras. _–Viendo las heridas de Renji._

**Renji:** Te dije que me dejaras en aquel lugar… ahora solo soy una carga. _–Cansado._

**Ichigo:** No discutiré eso… Ha pasado un buen rato desde que no veo a esos malditos. ¿Habrán desistido?

**Renji:** No creo que se les permita dejar órdenes a medias.

**Ichigo:** Iré a Echar un vistazo… Quédate ahí volveré pronto. _–Alejándose sigilosamente._

**Renji:** No es como si me pudiera mover Imbécil! _–Enfadado mientras lo veía alejarse._ En situaciones desesperadas… se requieren medidas desesperadas. _–Sacando un pequeño dispositivo para luego presionar un botón._

**Ichigo:** No los veo en ningún lado… creo que podemos buscar un hospital o algo para que te ayuden.

**Yakuza:** O simplemente se podrían quedar aquí mientras los hacemos pedazos. _–Apuntando, mientras eran rodeados por los demás hombres._

**Renji:** Te dije que no desistirían…

**Ichigo:** ¿Ahora que?

**Yakuza:** Tira tu arma… no puedes hacer mas.

_Ichigo tiro el arma al piso para luego levantar sus manos._

**Ichigo:** Son como la mala hierba no te puedes deshacer fácilmente de ella. _–Enfadado._

**Yakuza:** Debieron pensar eso antes de meterse con nosotros. Ahora bien… ¿Ultimas palabras?

_Una voz estridente profirió un grito ensordecedor. _

**Urahara:** Abajo!

**Yakuza:** ¿Qué demonios? _–Atónito._

_El sujeto del sombrero sostenía una lanza granadas la cual luego de un leve movimiento disparo un proyectil que cayo directo en medio del lugar._

**Ichigo:** Mierda!_- Lanzándose hacia Renji para cubrirse._

_La explosión no fue lo esperado… Ichigo se imagino ver fuego quedar con los oídos zumbando y desorientado. Pero no era una granada explosiva… era una granada de Humo, el lugar se cubrió rápidamente de una espesa capa gris… era casi imposible ver algo. Ichigo alcanzo a escuchar unos disparos y unos cuantos alaridos, pero no lograba ver nada._

**Renji:** ¿Qué fue eso? _–Tosiendo._

**Ichigo:** Fue una granada.

**Renji:** Me refiero a ¿Quién era ese sujeto del sombrero?

**Ichigo:** No lo se… solo espero que este de nuestro lado.

_De repente en medio del humo que empezaba a disiparse ambos alcanzaron a divisar 2 figuras… Eran Rukia y Orihime… ambas venían armadas, Rukia traía consigo una Katana y Orihime traía consigo un arma._

**Rukia:** ¿Ichigo? ¿Renji? ¿Están bien_? –Mientras corría desesperada hacia ellos._

**Ichigo:** Estoy bien… pero no podría decir lo mismo de Renji. _–Viendo al pelirrojo que yacía tirado a su lado._

**Rukia:** ¿Que? ¿Qué demonios sucedió? _–Viendo a Renji sorprendida._

**Renji:** No soy de acero… hahahaha

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-San es grave… Debe ser llevado a un hospital de inmediato. _–Revisando al pelirrojo._

**Ichigo:** Lo lograron… _-Sonriendo cálidamente._

**Rukia:** Sigues con vida… _-Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas._

**Ichigo:** Estas herida… _-Observando el brazo y las piernas de una conmovida Rukia._

**Rukia:** No es nada… estoy bien. _–Viéndolo fijamente._

**Orihime:** Hay que salir de aquí… la policía no tardara en venir a este lugar. _–Mientras ayudaba a Renji a ponerse en pie._

**Rukia:** Si… larguémonos de aquí_. –Extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Ichigo a ponerse en pie._

**Renji:** Lo lamento… Ustedes no irán a ningún lugar. _–Sacando su pistola para luego darle un golpe con la culata a Orihime que seguido cae inconsciente al suelo y luego…_

**Bang… Bang…**

**Renji:** Te dije que eras muy ingenuo Ichigo… _-Viendo como Ichigo caía al suelo._

_Rukia se lanzo desesperada al suelo para sostener a Ichigo el cual cayó estrepitosamente sobre ella._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué demonios haces Renji? _–Llorando mientras ve a Ichigo asustada._

**Ichigo:** Eres un maldito… _-Respirando con dificultad._

**Rukia:** Calla no hables… debes guardar tus fuerzas. _–Mientras múltiples lágrimas recorrían su rostro._

**Renji:** Apártate de su lado… o me veré obligado a disparate a ti también. _–Apoyándose contra el muro._

**Rukia:** Hazlo! Hazlo maldito cobarde! Mátame! Déjame morir con el así no tendré que ver tu asqueroso rostro nunca mas! _–Furiosa._

**Renji:** Tú no entiendes… Solo hago lo mejor para ti.

**Rukia:** ¿Lo mejor para mi? ¿Querrás decir lo mejor para ti? _–Viéndolo furiosa._

**Renji:** Tu sabes que el no pertenece a nuestro mundo… de una u otra forma terminaría muriendo.

**Ichigo:** No hables como si estuviera muerto… _-Parándose con dificultad mientras se apartaba de Rukia._

**Rukia:** Ichigo por favor guarda tus fuerzas. _–Tomándolo de la mano._

**Byakuya:** No será necesario… _-Atravesando a Ichigo con una Katana._

**Ichigo:** Ru-kia… _-Viéndola sorprendido mientras caía de rodillas._

**Rukia:** ICHIGOOOO! _–Grito con desesperación mientras veía como la sangre invadía la camiseta blanca del joven._

_La joven se tiro al suelo para sostener una ves mas al chico que la hacia olvidarse de todo y todos, aquel que gentilmente le mostro una forma nueva de ver las cosas, aquel a quien estaría dispuesta a entregarle su corazón. De repente el cielo trajo consigo una tormenta terrible, las gotas de lluvia parecían estacas introduciéndose en su cuerpo, un frio intenso la recorría sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que escurrían por su rostro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ichigo que yacía inmóvil._

**Rukia:** Por favor… por favor reacciona… por favor… por favor Ichigo no me hagas esto. _–Aferrándose al cuerpo del joven que empezaba a ponerse frio como el hielo._

_De repente la joven fue arrastrada del pelo por su hermano para luego ser lanzada al suelo con violencia._

**Byakuya:** Aun habiendo desobedecido mis órdenes tienes el descaro de faltarme al respeto. ¿Qué te has creído? _–Dándole una bofetada._

**Rukia:** Púdrete! _–Grito enfurecida, mientras le escupía._

**Byakuya:** Deberías estar agradecida de que no te matare… de no haber sido porque Renji nos aviso de su ubicación ni siquiera estarías respirando. _–Levantándola por el cuello._

**Rukia:** Ma-tame… Mátame! ¿Qué esperas? _–Con dificultad mientras sostenía las manos que la asfixiaban._

**Byakuya:** No te daré el gusto… Te obligare a que vivas con el peso de la culpa de haber sido responsable por la muerte de ese pobre mocoso, cada día de tu despreciable vida recordaras que fuiste la culpable de todo esto. _–Soltándola para luego ver como caía al suelo._

**Rukia:** Tu no tienes control sobre mi vida_… -Con dificultad mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse donde se encontraba Ichigo._

_La joven camino hacia el chico, un poco de sangre sobresalía de su labio tras la bofetada de su hermano, la lluvia había formado un charco enorme en el lugar y de Ichigo la sangre salía como si tratase de huir de su cuerpo, Rukia cayo de rodillas junto al joven tomando su mano con fuerza y dijo en voz baja._

**Rukia:** Perdóname… -_Saco el Tanto que cargaba consigo y lo dirigió directo a su corazón, pero su intento de suicidio fue en vano pues una mano sostenía las suyas con fuerzas._

**Renji:** No dejare que lo hagas… Ya no sigas con esto… Solo empeoras las cosas. _–Viéndola con tristeza._

**Rukia:** No me toques! Quítame tus malditas manos de encima! ¿Tan malo es que quiera reunirme con el? _–Llorando amargamente._

**Renji:** No tiene caso… el ha muerto. _–Con mirada vacía._

**Rukia:** "Una vez mas… la lluvia se lleva consigo una parte de mi" _–Se dijo mientras Renji la apartaba del cuerpo de Ichigo y era arrastrada hacia el automóvil que esperaba por ellos._

**Tiempo después.**

**Urahara:** Vaya… que desastre_. –Viendo a Ichigo en el suelo y a Orihime inconsciente._

**Tesai:** ¿Por qué no intervino jefe? _–Levantando a Orihime._

**Urahara:** Porque aun no es tiempo… _-Viendo a Ichigo._


	10. Capitulo 10: Oscuridad

**Oscuridad.**

_**Ultimas noticias… Dos jóvenes entre las edades de 16 y 17 años se encuentran desaparecidos desde el día de ayer… Familiares y amigos aseguran haberlos visto por última vez después de clases. Aun no se sabe que pudo haberles sucedido. Estaremos informando de la situación.**_

_La joven de ojos violáceos que se encuentra confinada en una pequeña celda cubre sus oídos para evitar escuchar lo que se transmite por la radio que posee su guardia, pero sus acciones son en vano pues las palabras siguen repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. Las lágrimas cubren su rostro nuevamente mientras toma sus rodillas intentando contener los espasmos que le producen sus sollozos._

**Rukia:** "Ichigo" _–Se dice a si misma mientras se balancea de un lado hacia otro en una esquina._

**Guardia:** ¿Escuchaste eso princesa? Tus amigos están desaparecidos… De seguro alguien se deshizo de ellos… ¿Dime que se siente ser la culpable de todo esto? _–Acercándose a la celda y observándola para molestarla._

_La joven hace caso omiso mientras se hunde en sus pensamientos._

**Guardia:** ¿Acaso no me escuchas pequeña perra? _–Gritándole._ Es tu culpa! Eres la culpable! Su sangre fue derramada por tu desobediencia! ¿Dime que se siente?

**Rukia:** Cállate! Cállate por favor! _–Llorando con todas sus fuerzas._

**Guardia:** hahahaha Incluso la culpa te esta enloqueciendo… vaya trágico final para una princesa de Clan._ –Regresando a su asiento._

_La imagen de Ichigo cayendo sobre sus brazos, las heridas de bala en su pecho… La sangre impregnada en su uniforme, su esfuerzo en vano por hacer frente a Renji para luego caer de rodillas tras ser atravesado… Los recuerdos se repetían una y otra vez desde el día anterior en su mente, no había probado bocado ni bebido agua, la deshidratación la estaba haciendo delirar y sentía que sus fuerzas se agotaban pero eso la llevaría a morir… para así poder reunirse con Ichigo finalmente… eso bastaría._

**Guardia:** Pasa… Ella esta encadenada, no hay forma que te haga daño. _–Dirigiéndose a otra persona._

_El guardia se dirigió a la celda de Rukia para abrir la puerta a un pequeño hombrecillo que observaba tímidamente en dirección a la prisionera._

**Guardia:** Te dejo para que hagas tu trabajo… Si ella intenta algo házmelo saber y vendré a encargarme de ella.

**Hanataro:** Entendido. _–Entrando torpemente a la celda._ Kuchiki-San… Mi nombre es Hanataro Yamada, fui enviado para hacerme cargo de tu salud, mientras te encuentras confinada aquí. Espero… Cooperes. _–Sacando múltiples instrumentos de un maletín._

**Rukia:** ¿Para que quieren mantenerme con vida? Merezco morir… Quiero morir. _–Con mirada vacía._

**Hanataro:** Eso no será posible mientras yo me encuentre aquí. _–Acercándose a la joven con un estetoscopio. _Tu ritmo cardiaco es estable… Ahora te tomare la presión. _–Sacando un tensiómetro, y luego extendiendo el brazo de la debilitada Rukia._ Kuchiki-San tu presión es realmente baja… ¿Has comido?

**Rukia:** ¿Comer?

**Hanataro:** Estas deshidratada… debes beber algo de agua y comer algo. _–Preocupado._

**Rukia:** Solo lárgate de aquí y déjame morir. _–Débilmente._

**Hanataro:** Como te dije anteriormente mientras yo este aquí eso no sucederá…

_De repente la joven vio como su entorno se convertía en un panorama borroso, su respiración comenzó a agitarse rápidamente concluyendo con un desmayo, quedando inconsciente._

**Hanataro:** Guardia! Necesito ayuda! _–Grito mientras sostenía a la joven en sus brazos._

_No quiero vivir más… No puedo seguir viviendo con la culpa… por favor solo quiero que todo acabe. Veo una luz tenue… ¿Acaso estoy muriendo? Ichigo…_

_La joven abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse esposada a una camilla, escuchaba el bip de un aparato que media sus latidos y vio como una intravenosa sobresalía de su brazo, mientras escuchaba el goteo de un suero que colgaba de un gancho oxidado._

**Rukia:** ¿Dónde estoy? _–Desorientada._

**Hanataro:** Sigues en la celda, sufriste un pequeño desmayo a causa de la deshidratación… Ordene que trajeran una camilla y ya que te rehúsas a comer o beber algo te mantendré con este suero hasta que te recuperes. _–Tímidamente._

**Rukia:** Quítame esto! _–Grito furiosa mientras trataba de quitarse las esposas que la mantenían anclada a la camilla._

**Hanataro:** Conserva la calma Kuchiki-San… Por más que te esfuerces no podrás quitarte esas esposas.

**Renji:** El tiene razón Rukia… guarda tus fuerzas_. –Entrando a la celda con el brazo enyesado y con algunas vendas que sobresalían de su camiseta desmangada._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué hace ese maldito aquí? _–Enfadada mientras volteaba su rostro hacia otro lado._

**Renji:** Es todo por hoy Hanataro… Puedes marcharte. _–Serio._

**Hanataro:** Esta bien… Volveré mañana temprano para cambiar el suero_. –Tomando su maletín y guardando sus cosas._

**Renji:** Tus acciones solo empeoran tu situación ante Oyaji. _–Sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente a la camilla._

**Hanataro:** Abarai-San… Debo recordarte que Kuchiki-San no necesita estar bajo tensión, ni tampoco ningún tipo de presión ya que puede causar un grave daño a su salud. _–Cohibido._

**Renji:** Creí haberte dicho que te retiraras… _-Viéndolo de forma amenazante._

**Hanataro:** Esta bien me retiro. _–Caminando hacia la entrada de la celda._

**Renji:** ¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra? _–Viendo a Rukia fijamente._

**Rukia:** Púdrete! _–Escupiéndole a la cara._

**Renji:** Sabes bien que el iba a morir tarde o temprano! _–Levantándose de la silla._

**Rukia:** No eres más que un maldito lame botas que al verse incapaz de tenerme decidió asesinar al que te superaba por mucho. Así es Renji! Tú no le llegas ni a los talones a Ichigo! Tú no eres más que un pobre imbécil. _–Furiosa._

**Renji:** Podre no llegarle a los talones… Pero a diferencia de el yo sigo con vida! _–Tomándola de la mano con fuerza._

**Rukia:** Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un ser repulsivo! _–Múltiples lágrimas brotaban sin cesar._

**Renji:** Eres una persona tan egoísta! Solo velas por tu maldito bienestar, Oyaji te advirtió de esto, de las malditas consecuencias pero te dejaste llevar por las palabras de un pobre ingenuo y lo arrastraste contigo y mira el resultado! Esta muerto! _–Furioso._

**Rukia:** Lárgate! Lárgate de la maldita celda y no vuelvas a poner un pie dentro! _–Histérica._

**Renji:** Regresare cuantas veces quiera… Hasta que comprendas que lo que hice fue por tu bien. _–Saliendo enfadado de la celda mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta._

_Un grito… Mas bien un alarido recorrió los pasillos de la parte subterránea de la mansión Kuchiki, mientras la pequeña joven lloraba enfurecida atada e impotente en su camilla. Los guardias se agrupaban fuera de su celda para burlarse de ella y gritarle cualquier clase de ofensas, pensando que así lograrían que finalmente la pobre chica se volviera loca._

_**Una semana ha transcurrido desde la desaparición del joven Ichigo Kurosaki, la joven Orihime Inoue fue dejada en las puertas del hospital general de Karakura tras una semana de su desaparición por personas desconocidas. Asegura no recordar lo sucedido, sus heridas son leves, estudios realizados posteriormente identificaron una contusión craneal tras haber recibido un golpe que podría haberla dejado temporalmente inconsciente ocasionando su perdida de memoria, las autoridades del hospital afirman que la joven no recuerda absolutamente nada y tampoco sabe del paradero de su compañero.**_

**Tatsuki:** No te mortifiques más Orihime… _-Apagando el pequeño televisor que se encontraba en la habitación número 4 del hospital general de Karakura._

**Orihime:** No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada Tatsuki-Chan! Kurosaki-Kun esta desaparecido y puede y yo sepa algo que pueda llevarnos a su ubicación… Si tan solo pudiera recordar lo que sucedió. _–Golpeando su cabeza insistentemente._

**Tatsuki:** Orihime te estas haciendo daño! _–Tomando sus manos._ Si sabes algo tarde o temprano regresara, por el momento debes descansar, quien sabe que cosas terribles te sucedieron. _–Preocupada._

**Orihime:** Solo recuerdo cosas fugases… recuerdo ver mucha sangre, escuchar gente gritar el sonido de balas chocando contra muros y un extraño hombre con un sombrero, pero no tengo recuerdos de Kurosaki-Kun. _–Con la mirada vacía._

**Tatsuki:** Entiendo tu preocupación… Yo también estoy muy preocupada al igual que los demás, pero no podemos hacer nada… Esto esta fuera de nuestro alcance, solo nos queda esperar. _–Viendo al piso mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo._

**Orihime:** ¿Cómo esta su familia? _–Preocupada._

**Tatsuki:** Es… Están devastados… Las dos pequeñas pasan pegadas al teléfono y al televisor esperando a tener noticias de Ichigo, el Señor Kurosaki a estado buscándolo en cada hospital de la ciudad sin suerte alguna.

**Orihime:** Tatsuki-Chan… Esto no esta bien… esto no puede estar pasando_. –Rompiendo en llanto._

**Tatsuki:** Cálmate… Esto se solucionara ya veras… _-Tratando de no derrumbarse frente a su amiga._

_**Tras un mes y medio de no saber nada del paradero del joven de 17 años Ichigo Kurosaki, investigaciones han confirmado que un cuerpo encontrado a las orillas de un rio concuerdan con la apariencia del joven estudiante. La autopsia realizada confirma que el joven recibió dos impactos de bala y luego fue atravesado por un arma corto punzante. Se cree que los responsables pudieron haber sido miembros de un Clan Yakuza. Su padre dice sentirse aliviado de al menos haber encontrado el cuerpo de su amado hijo para así poder sepultarlo. Se ha llegado al final de esta larga espera con un desenlace realmente trágico… El funeral del joven estudiante se llevara a cabo el día de mañana en el cementerio general de Karakura.**_

_El fornido guardia que estaba de turno, apago el radio para luego dirigirse a la celda donde la pequeña joven yacía tirada en el suelo desconsolada._

**Guardia:** ¿Escuchaste? Finalmente encontraron el cuerpo del chico… ¿Quién sabe que cosas le habrán hecho a su cuerpo? Mas de algún amante de la necrofilia lo ha de haber profanado… ¿No te parece triste? _–Riendo, mientras veía como la joven se retorcía en el suelo._

**Renji:** No te pagan por torturar a la prisionera… _-Apartándolo de la entrada de la celda con fuerza._

**Rukia:** Renji…

**Renji:** Veo que aun hablas. _–Entrando a la celda._

**Rukia:** Renji… Por favor ten piedad de mí… Por favor llévame a su funeral… Por favor déjame verlo una última vez. _–Aferrándose a los pies del pelirrojo._

**Renji:** Rukia yo… _-Sin palabras._

**Rukia:** Te lo ruego… Si aun me quieres aunque sea un poco… haz esto por mí. Como mi última voluntad por favor. _–Llorando a sus pies._

**Renji:** Rukia… No te mortifiques más… Sabes que no esta en mis manos. _–Acurrucándose para ver a la joven que lloraba desconsolada._

**Rukia:** Necesito verlo… Una ultima vez por favor. _–Viéndolo atormentada._

**Renji:** No me hagas esto por favor… Ya no sigas con esto. _–Tomándola de las manos._

**Rukia:** No te pido más… Solo quiero verlo por última vez. _–Tomando los pies del pelirrojo con fuerza._

**Renji:** No puedo sacarte de aquí… -_Poniéndose en pie._

**Rukia:** Renji por favor… _-Aun aferrándose a sus pies._

**Renji:** Lo siento… -Apartándose y saliendo a toda prisa.

**Rukia:** RENJI! _–Grito mientras se Aferraba a los barrotes de su celda._

_El joven salió a toda prisa del sótano, aun escuchando los gritos de la joven, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se entrecortaba lo inevitable sucedía al fin lagrimas surcaban sus ojos escarlata mientras golpeaba con puño cerrado un muro, un dolor inevitable lo invadía, la culpa y todo aquello que había reprimido salió a flote en aquel instante… Pero ya nada podía hacer para enmendar su error._

_Amigos y conocidos se hicieron presentes en aquel lluvioso día, algunos contenían sus lagrimas otros las ocultaban tras lentes oscuros justo encima del ataúd las dos pequeñas hermanas del joven lloraban desconsoladas, mientras su padre trataba con fuerza de guardar la compostura. Orihime se aferraba a Tatsuki mientras se derrumbaba. Keigo y Mizuiro yacían en silencio con rosas blancas en sus manos. Luego de algunas palabras uno a uno fueron pasando los asistentes a dejar las rosas que sostenían en sus manos, algunos se quedaban unos minutos otros no podían si quiera estar 2 segundos sin romper en llanto. Tatsuki se acerco lentamente y con una sonrisa trataba de ocultar el dolor que la invadía… pero hasta la roca mas fuerte se derrumba…_

**Tatsuki:** Eras un debilucho… Pero de alguna forma siempre tenias esa expresión en tu rostro diciendo "puedo hacerlo" No es justo… No es justo… ¿Cómo te atreves? _–Mientras su voz se volvía un mar de sollozos._

_Orihime no pudo con la situación y simplemente dejo la rosa y salió disparada hacia Tatsuki. Y de pronto una figura poco familiar apareció en el lugar. El sujeto que llevaba lentes oscuros y cubría su frente con una cinta, camino lentamente hacia el ataúd extrañamente con una rosa roja en sus manos. La coloco suavemente he hizo una pequeña reverencia._

**Renji:** Se que no tengo perdón… Pero vengo a decirte que donde sea que te encuentres, nunca dejes de ser quien eres. Espero si nos volvemos a encontrar me perdones… Se que Rukia hubiera querido estar aquí… pero es esa la razón de que yo este aquí en su lugar… es lo menos que puedo hacer para poder alivianar mi culpa. _–Se puso en pie y se propuso a marcharse._

_El pelirrojo se dirigió rápidamente a una motocicleta que se encontraba aparcada cerca del lugar y se subió respirando hondo, y justo cuando se disponía a encender el motor se vio interrumpido por una voz entre cortada._

**Orihime:** ¿Tienes valor de presentarte en este lugar después de lo sucedido? _–Viéndolo fijamente._

**Renji:** No se de que hablas… _-Tratando de evitar la pregunta._

**Orihime:** Las cosas no se quedan reprimidas por siempre… Recuerdo un poco lo sucedido, mi mente hizo clic al verte… Recuerdo ver levemente cuando disparabas a Kurosaki-Kun.

**Renji:** Debes estar confundiéndome. _–Indiferente._

**Orihime:** ¿Qué paso con Kuchiki-San? ¿Qué hicieron con ella? _–Un rastro de enfado invadía sus palabras._

**Renji:** Aun si recuerdas lo sucedido… No tienes forma de comprobar nada. _–Encendiendo el motor y marchándose a toda prisa._

_Tres figuras observaban la escena desde lo alto de una pequeña colina._

**Un mes y medio antes.**

_Frio… Tengo mucho frio… La sangre parece acido saliendo de mi cuerpo, es acaso porque estoy muriendo. Rukia… No llores… Mi vista se esta nublando logro escuchar algunas cosas, mas que palabras parecen zumbidos… ¿Qué sucede? Todo se siente tan lejano…_

**Tesai:** ¿Jefe que planea hacer con el joven? _–Intrigado mientras ponía a Orihime en el piso._

**Urahara:** Si Kurosaki-San logra sobrevivir, será prueba suficiente de que tiene la capacidad de conseguir lo que queremos. _–Curando las heridas de Ichigo que yacía inconsciente._

**Tesai:** ¿Qué hay de Orihime-San? Parece ser que recibió un golpe realmente severo. _–Revisando la herida._

**Urahara:** No la necesitamos… Al menos no por el momento, será mejor que cuando mejore sus condiciones la regresemos a algún hospital.

**Tesai:** Es probable que sufra de perdida de la memoria.

**Urahara:** Tómalo como una ventaja… Entre menos recuerde lo sucedido, mejor para ella.

**Tesai:** No creo que el joven lo logre… se encuentra casi moribundo… Aun si cura sus heridas las probabilidades que sobreviva son nulas.

**Urahara:** No subestimes a Kurosaki-San, por alguna razón creo que tiene motivos para regresar con los vivos.

**Una semana después.**

**Ururu:** Jefe! Rápido! Orihime-San esta despertando! _–Preocupada._

**Urahara:** Tesai-San sédala antes de que recupere la conciencia, no queremos que interfiera con nuestros planes.

**Tesai:** Entendido jefe_. –Saliendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la joven._

**Jinta:** Jefe… Ese sujeto no sobrevivirá… ya ha pasado una semana y no da señales de vida.

**Urahara:** Orihime-San paso inconsciente por una semana y justo hoy recupero la conciencia.

**Jinta:** ¿Qué lo hace pensar que sucederá lo mismo con este sujeto?

**Urahara:** Solo lo se…

**Tesai:** Listo jefe… ¿De que forma procedemos ahora?

**Urahara:** Haremos una entrega especial al Hospital general de Karakura_. –Cubriendo su rostro con su abanico._

**Tesai:** Comprendo.

**Dos semanas después.**

_Una luz me ciega… ¿Acaso estoy muerto? ¿Qué es este lugar? Me siento débil._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San! Veo que finalmente has regresado de entre los muertos. _–Sonriendo levemente._

**Ichigo:** ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? _–Desorientado y adolorido._

**Urahara:** Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, Soy amigo de Rukia Kuchiki.

**Ichigo:** Rukia! ¿Dónde esta ella? _–Levantándose estrepitosamente y abriendo su herida._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San no te esfuerces, te estas haciendo daño. _–Regresándolo a la camilla._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué paso con los demás? _–Exaltado._

**Urahara:** Orihime-San esta a salvo… Rukia-San es otra historia.

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué hay de Renji? ¿Qué sucedió con ese maldito? _–Enfadado._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San creo que debes descansar, no debes exaltarte demasiado. Has pasado 2 semanas y media en estado realmente grave. Debes guardar reposo.

**Ichigo:** ¿Dos semanas y media? ¿Cómo puede ser? Debo salir de aquí, Rukia me necesita. _–Levantándose nuevamente._

**Urahara:** Tesai-San_! -Haciéndole señas._

**Tesai:** Enseguida jefe. _–El hombre de gran tamaño se acerco rápidamente al joven inyectándole algo que al parecer era un sedante._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios… me están haciendo? _–Perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia._

**Urahara:** No he esperado tanto como para que eches a perder nuestros esfuerzos para traerte de vuelta.

**Ichigo:** Necesito… Necesito ayudar a Ru-kia… -_Cayendo en un profundo sueño._

**Urahara:** Sabia que lo lograrías…

_De nuevo… esa luz cegadora… Ese maldito ¿que me hizo? _

**Urahara:** Veo que despertaste nuevamente… Ahora bien… Necesito que guardes la calma de lo contrario no podre ayudarte. _–Serenamente._

**Ichigo:** Solo sácame de aquí. _–Irritado._

**Urahara:** ¿Quieres emprender vuelo sin viento? Vamos Kurosaki-San lo que tengo que decirte es algo necesario antes de que hagas cualquier cosa.

**Ichigo:** Se lo que tengo que saber… Rukia esta en problemas! _–Enfadado._

**Urahara:** ¿Sabes por que esta en problemas?

**Ichigo:** Por supuesto que lo se, el maldito de Renji es el culpable.

**Urahara:** No… Kurosaki-San esto va más allá de un problema amoroso. Esto es realmente complicado.

**Ichigo:** Habla sin rodeos.

**Urahara:** Rukia Kuchiki… Es la hermana del jefe de uno de los 3 clanes Yakuza más importantes de la Soul Society. La razón de que casi murieras no fueron los disparos de Abarai-San, justo cuando te disponías a ponerte en pie fuiste atravesado por una Katana. ¿Lo recuerdas?

**Ichigo:** Es cierto… Lo recuerdo. _–Tocando su herida._

**Urahara:** Fuiste atravesado por el jefe del Clan Kuchiki… El hermano de Rukia. En los yakuza esta terminantemente prohibido que sus mujeres se relacionen con personas ajenas a la mafia. Ese fue tu delito y el delito de Kuchiki-San.

**Ichigo:** Esto no puede ser real… Rukia me lo hubiera dicho. _–Atónito._

**Urahara:** ¿No te has puesto a pensar que intento alejarte de su lado por dicha razón?

**Ichigo:** A eso se refería… _-Haciendo memoria._

**Urahara:** El punto es que Kuchiki-San no fue asesinada debido a que Abarai-San aminoro el castigo al avisar de su ubicación.

**Ichigo:** Eso no cambia el hecho de que nos traicionara. _–Enfadado._

**Urahara:** En situaciones desesperadas… Medidas desesperadas.

**Ichigo:** Tú fuiste quien tiro la granada ¿Cierto?

**Urahara:** Posiblemente…

**Ichigo:** ¿Quién se supone que eres? Y ¿De que lado estas? _–Intrigado._

Urahara: ¿Yo? Yo solo soy un humilde vendedor de artículos de buena calidad… Y estoy de tu lado. _–Aun cubriendo su boca con su abanico._

**Ichigo:** ¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudaras?

**Urahara:** ¿Sabes que lo que hagas traerá consigo muchas consecuencias cierto?

**Ichigo:** No me interesan las consecuencias… Rukia… Esta en problemas por mi culpa y no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

**Urahara:** ¿Incluso si tu familia se ve involucrada?

_Algo pareció hacer clic en la mente de Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Urahara:** Es lógico que si tu levantas tu mano contra una familia, obtendrás lo mismo.

**Ichigo:** ¿Entonces que? ¿Me quedo sin hacer nada mientras Rukia paga las consecuencias de mi estupidez? _–Apretando su puño con fuerza._

**Urahara:** Me pregunto ¿Cuál es tu relación con Kuchiki-San? _–Intrigado._

**Ichigo:** Ella… Ella es muy importante para mí.

**Urahara:** Se dice que el poder del amor es más fuerte que el acero… Dime Kurosaki-San… ¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificar todo por una sola persona?

**Ichigo:** Ella nació para estar a mi lado… Es el destino nosotros estamos conectados. _–Viendo al vacío con decisión._

**Urahara:** Ya veo… En ese caso. Veo que has tomado una decisión. _–Poniéndose en pie._

**Ichigo:** Así es…

**Urahara:** Yo puedo ayudarte… Hare de ti lo que no pudiste ser en esos instantes… Te hare un guerrero… Pero como dije… Esto conlleva sacrificios.

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué clase de sacrificios?

**Urahara:** Tienes que desligarte de todo. De tus amigos… Conocidos… Familia. Todo con tal de que nadie más se vea involucrado en este derramamiento de sangre.

**Ichigo:** ¿Todo?

**Urahara:** A menos que quieras que tus hermanas se conviertan en victimas…

**Ichigo:** Comprendo… Entonces… Que así sea. _–Decidido._

**Urahara:** Tengo la coartada perfecta para que pases al mas allá.

**Ichigo:** ¿Cómo?

**Urahara:** Hace algunos días un pervertido conocido como Kon fue asesinado por meterse con una mujer de un Clan como hecho insólito la forma en que fue asesinado fue prácticamente la misma que utilizaron para acabar contigo, además de tener un gran parecido, su cuerpo pasara desapercibido fácilmente.

**Ichigo:** ¿Así que parecerá un asesinato?

**Urahara:** Correcto.

**Ichigo:** Hagámoslo…

**Urahara:** Tienes que saber que después de esta decisión ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**Ichigo:** Lo se perfectamente.

**Urahara:** Perfecto.

**Actualidad.**

_3 hombres vestidos de negro observan el modesto funeral del joven que fue recientemente asesinado._

**Urahara:** ¿Estas bien?

**Ichigo:** Supongo…

**Urahara:** ¿Estas seguro de esto?

**Ichigo:** Tu mismo lo dijiste… una ves tomada la decisión no hay vuelta atrás.

**Urahara:** Comprendo.

**Tesai:** Señor… será mejor que nos marchemos.

**Urahara:** Tienes razón… podemos ser vistos por alguien. Kurosaki-San. ¿Vienes?

**Ichigo:** Dame un minuto.

**Urahara:** Como gustes.

_El joven vio como el último de sus amigos se marchaba de aquel lugar quedando solo sus hermanas y su padre, la nostalgia lo invadió rápidamente no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, la lluvia no cesaba._

**Ichigo:** Karin…Yuzu… Papa… Lo siento, pero de otra forma no seré capaz de protegerlos. Ni seré capaz de salvar a Rukia. Espero algún día puedan perdonarme… -_Dándose la vuelta mientras se dirigía al auto en el que aguardaban el sujeto del sombrero y su enorme acompañante._

_Es solo el principio del fin…_


	11. Capitulo 11: 7 días

**7 Días. **

** La vida misma es una lucha por sobrevivir.  
Quien crea que después de un fracaso tendrá otra oportunidad,  
difícilmente conseguirá triunfar en la vida. **__

FUNAKOSHI Gichin

_Un joven se encuentra meditando en medio de una habitación completamente blanca, ni un solo sonido perturba su tranquilidad todo parece estar en completa paz._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San! Kurosaki-San! _–Gritando._

**Ichigo:** ¿Cómo se supone que medite como me lo pediste si estas gritando como loco? _–Irritado._

**Urahara:** Eso solo significa que no lo haces de la manera correcta… De lo contrario me hubieses ignorado. _–Sonriendo._

**Ichigo:** No veo como meditar me ayudara a convertirme en un guerrero… _-Poniéndose en pie._

**Urahara:** Mas de lo que te imaginas. _–Caminando hacia el._

**Ichigo:** ¿Cuándo me enseñaras técnicas de combate? _–Impaciente._

**Urahara:** Veo que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes…

**Ichigo:** No puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada… Ha pasado un mes y medio y Rukia esta en problemas mientras yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

**Urahara:** Kuchiki-San ha estado en problemas siempre… Que tú te involucraras en su vida solo añadió gravedad a sus problemas anteriores.

**Ichigo:** Por esa razón debo apresurarme… _-Enfadado._

**Urahara:** Lo único que lograras siendo impaciente es que te maten… ¿De que me sirve enseñarte técnicamente lo que se, si tu espíritu quedara vacío?

**Ichigo:** Tengo determinación… Eso es suficiente.

**Urahara:** Te propongo esto… 7 días…

**Ichigo:** ¿7 días? _–Intrigado._

**Urahara:** El numero 7 es sagrado en muchas religiones… Es símbolo de perfección en la religión cristiana debido a que 7 días le tomo al Dios cristiano hacer el mundo por su cuenta. Es símbolo de sabiduría… El numero 7 es más que un número.

**Ichigo:** ¿Cuál es el punto?

**Urahara:** En 7 días te destruiré… En 7 días te reconstruiré… Te hare un hombre nuevo… Un guerrero. _–Cubriendo su rostro con su abanico._

**Ichigo:** Acepto.

**Urahara:** Pero bajo mis condiciones.

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué clase de condiciones?

**Urahara:** Harás todo lo que yo diga que hagas sin dudar.

**Ichigo:** Si dices que en 7 días lograras todo eso… Estoy dispuesto a aceptar tus condiciones.

**Urahara:** Me parece perfecto. Ahora… Quiero que medites por 2 días enteros, quiero que descubras quien eres, quiero que descubras tus fortalezas y tus debilidades pero sobre todo quiero que al hacerlo estés consiente que para ser un guerrero primero se empieza de cero.

**Ichigo:** ¿2 días? Suena imposible… _-Desilusionado._

**Urahara:** Querer es poder Kurosaki-San. _–Saliendo de la habitación_. Prometo que no habrá interrupciones.

**Ichigo:** Bien… Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

_El joven regreso al centro de la habitación respiro Hondo y tomo asiento, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Como lo prometió el sujeto del sombrero y las sandalias, no hubo interrupción alguna solo eran Ichigo y el silencio. Meditar no es una arte sencillo y mucho menos lo seria hacerlo por 2 días pero aunque este ejercicio le pareciera inútil estaba dispuesto a terminar dicha tarea. Escuchaba su corazón latir una y otra vez mientras respiraba tranquilamente. Lo mas difícil era despejar su mente, dejarla en blanco era casi imposible mientras tantas cosas rondaban en su mente. Rukia… Su familia… Sus enemigos. Pero luego de muchos intentos logro apaciguar sus pensamientos y proceder a un estado de paz. Todo se transformo en tranquilidad._

**En otro lugar de la humilde casa del vendedor.**

**Tesai:** Jefe… ¿7 días? ¿Esta seguro que podrá lograr que Kurosaki-San se convierta en un guerrero en tan poco tiempo? _–Preocupado._

**Urahara:** Eso depende de el. _–Tomando un sorbo de Te._

**Tesai:** Lo que le espera no es fácil… Tendrá que atravesar múltiples obstáculos para poder lograr su cometido.

**Urahara:** Si bien es un joven imprudente, tiene algo que muchos otros no poseen y eso es determinación, pero tiene mucho por aprender aun.

**Tesai:** Pero Kurosaki-San no lograra todo lo que se ha propuesto solo…

**Urahara:** Lo se bien… Por eso me he encargado de investigar a ciertas personas que tienen objetivos en común con el.

**Tesai:** ¿A que se refiere jefe? _–Intrigado_.

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San no es el único que tiene problemas con el Clan Kuchiki…

**En las mazmorras del Clan Kuchiki.**

_La joven conocida como Rukia Kuchiki yace sentada en una vieja silla que se encuentra en su pequeña celda._

**Guardia:** Pasa… _-Abriéndole la celda a una figura ya conocida._

**Hanataro:** Muchas gracias. _–Entrando lentamente al lugar._

**Rukia:** Doctor… ¿Ya es tiempo de mi revisión? _–Indiferente._

**Hanataro:** Así es Kuchiki-San. _–Alegre._

**Rukia:** Ya veo…

**Hanataro:** Dime… ¿Todo ha estado en calma? _–Mientras jalaba una silla para sentarse frente a Rukia._

**Rukia:** Como siempre… Las paredes siguen igual, los barrotes de mi celda también… No me puedo quejar.

**Hanataro:** ¿Cómo estas de ánimos?

**Rukia:** Supongo que se podrá dar cuenta…

**Hanataro:** Lo siento… Fue una pregunta absurda. _–Apenado._

**Rukia:** No se preocupe doctor… Agradezco su presencia de no ser por sus visitas seguramente terminaría enloqueciendo_. –Con la mirada vacía._

**Hanataro:** Puede que no sepa como te sientes Kuchiki-San pero se que la soledad es mala consejera.

**Rukia:** Pero puede llegar a ser buena confidente.

**Hanataro:** Puede que tengas razón. Pero tú puedes salir de esta celda… Solo basta con que te disculpes con Oyaji… _-Entrecruzando sus dedos._

**Rukia:** Eso seria acabar con la última gota de dignidad que me queda… _-Seria._

**Hanataro:** A veces es necesario hacer grandes sacrificios.

**Rukia:** Pero solo cuando hay algo que valga la pena.

**Hanataro:** No te puedes quedar aquí encerrada por lo que te resta de vida. _–Preocupado._

**Rukia:** Es el castigo que merezco… Solo así podre librarme de la culpa que me carcome cada día.

**Hanataro:** Esto es por Kurosaki-San. ¿Cierto?

**Rukia:** Es mi forma de mostrarle respeto a su recuerdo.

**Hanataro:** Si Kurosaki-San estuviera con vida seguramente te reprendería.

**Rukia:** Pero el esta muerto…

**Hanataro:** Por lo que me has contado… El no parecía ser la clase de persona a la cual le gustaría ver sufrir a otras.

**Rukia:** Así era el… Supuso que me encontraba en apuros y me tendió su mano para sacarme de mi miseria y yo lo lleve a la muerte. Soy la clase de persona por la cual no vale la pena hacer sacrificios. _–Viendo al piso._

**Hanataro:** Pero Kurosaki-San lo hizo.

**Rukia:** Y mira como termino…

**Hanataro:** El punto no es ese Kuchiki-San, el punto es que a pesar de saber que podrias traerle problemas decidió no darte la espalda como tú se lo pediste. Lo hizo porque eras importante para el. Y se podría decir que a el no le gustaría saber que tu te encuentras en estas condiciones. _–Viéndola preocupado._

**Rukia:** ¿Y que se supone que haga?

**Hanataro:** Recupera tu libertad…

**Rukia:** Eso a lo que tu llamas libertad… Para alguien que pertenece a un clan no existe… Vivir bajo las reglas de personas que dicen ser la solución a los problemas de la sociedad, es como estar encadenado en una prisión. No habría mucha diferencia si salgo o me quedo en esta celda.

**Hanataro:** Si bien no es la clase de libertad que mereces, es la clase de libertad que necesitas.

**Rukia:** Doctor… Creo que usted no ve mas allá de lo que su cerrada mente le muestra.

**Hanataro:** Puede que así sea, pero si no lo haces por ti hazlo por las personas a las que les importas.

**Rukia:** La única persona que en verdad estaba dispuesto a dar todo por mi…Murió…

**Hanataro:** ¿Qué hay de Abarai-San? El se preocupa mucho por ti.

**Rukia:** Renji solo se preocupa por sus problemas y su estatus… ¿Como alguien como el podría ver mas allá de sus necesidades? _–Irritada._

**Renji:** Te equivocas… _-Viéndola desde fuera de la celda._

**Hanataro:** Creo que es mejor que me marche. Regresare la próxima semana Kuchiki-San. _–Poniéndose en pie mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la celda._

**Rukia:** Gracias Doctor…

**Renji:** ¿Puedo pasar?

**Rukia:** Ya estas dentro…

**Renji:** Rukia… Aunque no lo creas yo si me preocupo por tu bienestar. _–Apoyándose en una de las paredes de la celda._

**Rukia:** ¿Cuando se supone que fue eso? ¿El día que nos entregaste a Oyaji en bandeja de plata? _–Enfadada._

**Renji:** Lo que hice ese día fue para no empeorar tu situación y la de Ichigo. _–Cruzándose de brazos._

**Rukia:** Pero mira como termino…

**Renji:** Puede que las cosas se salieran de control… Pero al menos tú sigues con vida.

**Rukia:** Pero de que me sirve seguir con vida si cargo con esta culpa.

**Renji:** Vive por Ichigo… Porque eso es lo que el hubiera querido… Que vivieras. _–Deslizándose por la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo._

**Rukia:** No me vengas a hablar como si el hubiera sido tu amigo… Eres un maldito hipócrita.

**Renji:** Puede que lo considerara mi rival, puede que haya tenido celos de el, pero nunca fue mi intención que las cosas terminaran así y mucho menos que tu salieras dañada en el proceso. _–Poniendo su rostro entre sus rodillas._

**Rukia:** Debiste haber pensado eso antes de dispararle y llamar a Oyaji.

**Renji:** Si le dispare fue para que Oyaji pensara que había muerto… Para que lo dejara en paz y tú no fueras castigada. Pero las cosas se salieron de control…

**Rukia:** Pudiste al menos decírmelo. _–Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

**Renji:** ¿Decirte que? Querías que te dijera… "Hey Rukia si bien Ichigo me salvo la vida he de dispararle para que Oyaji no nos mate a los 3" Tu reacción hubiera sido la misma de una u otra forma… Siempre terminarías odiándome… Porque a tus ojos yo nunca hago nada bien, nunca he sido suficiente… _-Con voz entrecortada._

**Rukia:** Yo no te odio… No puedo odiarte… Por mas que lo intento no puedo odiarte, porque eres mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo. Y creo que es suficiente con que tú también cargues con mi misma culpa, aunque un asesino como tu difícilmente sabe que es la culpa. _–Apretando sus puños._

**Renji:** ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? Culpa… ¿Quieres saber que es la culpa? La culpa es saber que eres el responsable de que la persona a quien amas sufre porque le quitaste a ese a quien ella ama… Eso es culpa! _–Furioso._

_Dos personas en una habitación… haciéndose mas daño del ya hecho… La culpa carcome el alma y la corrompe…_

**2 días después.**

_El sujeto del sombrero y las sandalias entro sigilosamente a la habitación donde se encontraba el joven de cabello naranja que yacía sumido en un completo estado de meditación._

**Urahara:** "Veo que lo ha logrado" _–Se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba al joven._

**Ichigo:** Tus pasos los puede escuchar hasta un sordo. _–Aun con los ojos cerrados._

**Urahara:** El sigilo no es lo mío… ¿Y bien? ¿Estas listo para comenzar?

**Ichigo:** He estado listo todo este tiempo. _–Poniéndose en pie._

**Urahara:** Me parece bien… Pero antes debes comer algo… No quiero que mi aprendiz no rinda al 100% a causa de una mala alimentación. _–Riendo._

**Ichigo:** Ahora que lo mencionas… Ni si quiera me dio hambre en estos 2 días. _–Sorprendido._

**Urahara:** Eso significa que lo hiciste bien. _–Caminando hacia la salida._

**Ichigo:** ¿A dónde vas?

**Urahara:** Te espero en la mesa Kurosaki-San. ¿O acaso creíste que yo me quedaría sin comer? _–Sonriendo._

**Ichigo:** Vaya que eres un sujeto extraño_. –Irritado, mientras lo seguía._

_Si bien Ichigo insistió en que no le importaba entrenar en la madrugada, Urahara se negó a empezar el entrenamiento físico luego de la cena. Le dijo que se fuera y descansara y que temprano por la mañana empezaría de lleno. _

**Día 3.**

**Urahara:** Buenos días Kurosaki-San! ¿Qué tal el descanso? _–Con su típico tono lleno de felicidad._

**Ichigo:** Estuvo bien supongo… Ahora… ¿Con que iniciaremos? _–Impaciente._

**Urahara:** Noto tu impaciencia como era de esperarse… Pero este arte marcial requiere de paciencia Kurosaki-San. "Budo" Seria el termino adecuado… ¿Sabes lo que significa? _–Acercándose lentamente al joven._

**Ichigo:** Camino de la guerra… Eso significa "Budo" _–Serio._

**Urahara:** Literalmente es camino de la guerra… Pero esta palabra tiene un trasfondo distinto. Si lo analizas bien su verdadero significado vendría siendo "Detener lanza" simplificando… Detener la agresión… El conflicto.

**Ichigo:** ¿Es un poco Irónico no crees?

**Urahara:** Lo dices porque piensas que un arte marcial trae consigo violencia… ¿Me equivoco?

**Ichigo:** A eso me refiero…

**Urahara:** Ese no es el caso del Karate-Do. El verdadero arte del Karate consiste en no golpear ni ser golpeado. Si bien es un arte marcial con técnicas perfeccionadas para que los ataques sean de suma precisión este arte solo debe ser utilizado en defensa o cuando no haya alternativa.

**Ichigo:** Entonces no tiene caso aprenderlo…

**Urahara: **Te equivocas. "Conseguir cien victorias en cien batallas no es el éxito mas elevado. La verdadera victoria es aquella que se obtiene sin pelear"

**Ichigo:** ¿Y eso como me ayudara a volverme mas fuerte?

**Urahara:** Un practicante de Artes Marciales no es una persona violenta, porque es plenamente consciente del peligro que conlleva el uso de la fuerza. Es prudente, y no necesita demostrar su superioridad. Es algo que debes aprender Kurosaki-San.

**Ichigo:** Pareciera como si estuvieras incentivándome a ser mediocre. _–Serio._

**Urahara:** "Debéis llegar a ser, no fuertes, sino débiles. Sólo un verdadero débil es capaz de tener verdadero valor. Quien es consciente de su propia debilidad sabrá dominarse en cualquier situación." Eres joven… Inexperto e Imprudente… Tus malas decisiones y tu impulsividad te conducirán a tu autodestrucción_. –Lanzando un golpe rápidamente, mientras Ichigo lo esquiva hábilmente._

**Ichigo:** Comprendo… _-Tratando de hacer lo mismo, pero fallando en el intento pues Urahara lo golpea tan fuerte que lo deja sin aire._

**Urahara:** "Entrena tu cuerpo de tal forma que pueda resistir cualquier golpe" El dolor es Psicológico… Concéntrate en tu fuerza y como puedes usarla para contrarrestar el dolor… por algo te pedí que meditaras. _–Moviéndose rápidamente hacia Ichigo que Yacía en el suelo._

_Ichigo se levanto estrepitosamente esquivando por poco el próximo ataque de su maestro que parecía no querer darle tiempo de pensar sus movimientos._

**Urahara:** Concéntrate! _–Golpeándolo con fuerza._

**Ichigo:** Arghh! _–De vuelta al suelo._

**Urahara:** ¿Quieres justicia o quieres venganza? Te advierto que el camino de la venganza solo te traerá un sabor amargo… En cambio la justicia te traerá paz… Pero… "Si quieres paz prepárate para la guerra" _–Golpeando nuevamente al joven._

**Ichigo:** Te matare! _–Furioso abalanzándose hacia Urahara._

**Urahara:** Que la ira sea tu enemiga! _–Esquivando cada ataque con suma precisión._

**Ichigo:** Arghh! _–Furioso tirando golpes con desesperación._

**Urahara:** La desesperación es la conclusión de los necios. Si recurres a esto es porque el éxito te parece inalcanzable… Es realmente patético. _–Arrojándolo nuevamente al suelo._

**Ichigo:** Esto no esta funcionando. _–Adolorido, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad._

**Urahara:** Dime ¿Cuál crees que sea el objetivo del Karate-Do? _–Acercándose lentamente._

**Ichigo:** La autodefensa. _–Respirando con dificultad._

**Urahara:** "La autodefensa es una situación de tu mente" "El último objetivo del arte del Karate no reside en la victoria o en la derrota, sino en el perfeccionamiento del carácter de sus practicantes." Tú careces de disciplina y carácter… Te guías por tus impulsos solo para darte contra la pared una y otra vez, como un ave atrapada en una caja de cristal.

**Ichigo:** Entonces enséñame! Por favor enséñame! _–Cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras su voz se entre cortaba._

**Urahara:** En los Dojo donde se enseñan artes marciales hay un conjunto de normas o mas bien un código de conducta que debe seguirse… puede que varié según la clase de arte marcial pero viene siendo lo mismo solo que en distintas palabras… Esto se conoce como Dojo Kun.

Ante todo, sé siempre cortés y humilde.  
Ante todo, cultiva un espíritu pacífico.  
Ante todo, aprende a ser paciente.  
Ante todo, esfuérzate en convertirte en una persona mejor.  
Ante todo, busca el desarrollo del espíritu y las técnicas del Karate en la misma proporción.  
Ante todo, aplica los principios del Karate a la vida cotidiana.

Esta mañana empezaste actuando como un joven irracional y terminaste mostrándome humildad. Es un inicio Kurosaki-San. _–Extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie._


	12. Capitulo 12: 7 Días Continuación

**7 días Continuación.**

_El joven de cabello naranja yace sentado en un piso de madera mientras medita como se lo pidió su maestro. A pesar de no dormir casi nada y descansar lo mínimo los signos del agotamiento no toman lugar en el rostro de Ichigo._

"_Me pregunto si todo lo que estoy haciendo… En verdad tendrá recompensa, el entrenamiento ha sido arduo 4 días… 2 de meditación y 2 de Karate-Do Urahara esta complacido dice que mi determinación me llevara lejos, pero por alguna razón yo no estoy conforme… ¿Cómo he de dormir por las noches pensando en que Rukia esta en problemas por mi culpa? ¿Acaso seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a todo lo que se avecina, o moriré en el intento? Desde ese día en aquel callejón lo único que ronda mi mente es volverme fuerte… Muy fuerte… No puedo seguir permitiendo que Rukia sea consumida por la culpa de algo que ni siquiera sucedió. Si bien Fingir mi muerte fue buena idea para alejar a mi familia de todo esto, no se si podre perdonármelo o si alguno de ellos podrá. Los sacrificios son necesarios dice Urahara… Y yo me pregunto si este esfuerzo que estoy realizando tendrá los resultados que espero. 3 días… 3 días mas y habré terminado mi entrenamiento."_

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San… Antes de proceder con el entrenamiento, necesito que conozcas a alguien. _–Asomándose por la puerta._

**Ichigo:** Espero eso no retrase nuestros planes… _-Poniéndose en pie._

**Urahara:** Créeme que es vital que conozcas a esta persona. _–Sonriendo cálidamente._

**Ichigo:** Como tu digas. _–Siguiendo al sujeto del sombrero._

_Los 2 se dirigieron a la fachada de la tienda donde los 2 pequeños asesinos de Urahara extrañamente sonreían e incluso parecían normales hablando con una extraña mujer._

**Yoruichi:** Jinta… Ya te dije que no molestes a Ururu… Ella se cansara de ti y te dará una paliza. _–Sonriendo alegremente._

**Jinta:** ¿Ururu? Pfff ella no mataría ni a una mosca. _–Sarcásticamente._

**Ururu:** hazle caso a Yoruichi-San puede y termines sin ojos. _–Sonriendo._

**Urahara:** Yoruichi-San! _–Saludando felizmente a aquella extraña mujer._

**Yoruichi:** Me voy un tiempo y haces de estos mocosos un desperdicio! _–Molesta._

**Urahara:** Ohh vamos Yoruichi-San no es para tanto, esos 2 pequeños tienen mucho talento en lo que hacen. _–Cubriéndose con su abanico._

**Yoruichi:** Algunas cosas nunca cambian. _–Acercándose a Urahara y haciendo a un lado su abanico para darle un largo y apasionado beso._

**Ichigo:** Oigan… Busquen un motel o algo. _–Irritado, mientras observaba la escena._

**Urahara:** Ohh lo siento Yoruichi-San este es el joven del que te hable. _–Apartándose momentáneamente del lado de aquella mujer._

**Yoruichi:** Ichigo… ¿No es así? _–Viéndolo de pies a cabeza, un tanto decepcionada._

**Ichigo:** Así es…

**Yoruichi:** Me imaginaba más… _-Viendo a Urahara._

**Ichigo:** ¿A que te refieres? _–Molesto._

**Yoruichi:** No lo se… Según lo que me conto Urahara eres una gran cosa… pero aquí solo veo a un mocoso desalineado y débil. _–Indiferente._

**Ichigo:** ¿Cómo te atreves? _–Dirigiéndose enfurecido hacia la mujer._

_Repentinamente antes de siquiera alcanzarla Ichigo se vio golpeado en el estomago quedando sin aire por completo mientras veía enfadado a Urahara._

**Yoruichi:** Al menos la parte de la impulsividad es verdad… _-Tomando el mentón del joven para observar su cara._

**Urahara:** ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco dura con el? _–Preocupado._

**Yoruichi:** Tu y yo sabemos que lo que el quiere lograr no es algo que conseguirá de la noche a la mañana. El no esta listo… _-Dándole la espalda a Ichigo quien no podía pronunciar palabra alguna._

**Urahara:** Debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que estará listo en 3 días más.

**Yoruichi:** ¿Le estas dando el entrenamiento de 7 días? _–Poniendo su mano en su cintura._

**Urahara:** Se lo que vas a decir… No necesito escucharlo.

**Yoruichi:** Es lo que es… Es un suicidio… Sabes que siempre te apoyo en todo lo que haces, pero esto no es justo. No es justo que le des falsas esperanzas a un mocoso… lo estas enviando a su muerte. _–Molesta._

**Ichigo:** Si he de morir o si no estoy listo… Eso lo decido yo… _-Con dificultad pues aun no recuperaba el aire por completo._

**Yoruichi:** ¿Te crees muy valiente no es así? Pero no eres más que un iluso… Nada es lo suficientemente valioso como para que desperdicies tu vida. _–Tratando de ignorarlo._

**Ichigo:** Ella lo vale… Además esto no te concierne a ti. Es mi decisión. _–Recobrando la compostura._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San… Por desgracia lamento decirte que la opinión de Yoruichi-San en este asunto es necesaria, se que olvide mencionarlo… Pero ella será la que te ayudara a adentrarte en el mundo de la Soul Society… De ella depende si tu entrenamiento se alarga más.

**Ichigo:** Olvidaste mencionar ese pequeño detalle… ¿No es así? _–Enfadado._

**Yoruichi:** El punto es que no arriesgare nuestros planes por tu culpa. Tu entrenamiento se alargara lo suficiente como para que yo de la aprobación.

**Ichigo:** Urahara… Dile… Dile que estaré listo en 3 días más. _–Viendo a Urahara con un poco de ira._

**Yoruichi:** Afróntalo… 3 días mas no son suficientes. Tú lo sabes… _-Dirigiendo su mirada a Urahara que la veía un poco indeciso._

**Ichigo:** Te lo demostrare. _–Decidido._

**Yoruichi:** No necesito que me demuestres nada… Se lo que estoy viendo y lo que veo es inmadurez.

**Ichigo:** Te desafío a un combate… Si ganas entrenare el tiempo que tu decidas, pero si yo gano me ayudaras. _–Viéndola de forma imponente._

**Yoruichi:** No sabes lo que dices niño… Pero ya que insistes en demostrarme algo inexistente me daré gusto viendo como caes al suelo una y otra vez. _–Sonriendo._

**Ichigo:** La que caerá una y otra vez serás tú.

**Yoruichi:** Jinta… Ururu preparen la habitación.

**Ururu:** ¿La de entrenamiento? _–Consternada._

**Yoruichi:** No… La habitación de prueba…

**Ururu:** Pero Yoruichi-San esa habitación…

_La pequeña niña se vio interrumpida por la mujer._

**Yoruichi:** La habitación de prueba…

**Ururu:** Entiendo.

**Urahara:** Sabes que esto no es necesario.

**Yoruichi:** El quiero demostrarme lo que puede hacer, yo solo le sigo la corriente.

**Urahara:** Ambos sabemos que tu fuerza es completamente distinta a la de Kurosaki-San.

**Yoruichi:** Si no quiere aprender por las buenas lo hará por las malas.

**Ichigo:** Edúcame… _-Furioso._

**Yoruichi:** Pronto te darás cuenta de la realidad niño.

_Luego de una hora la supuesta habitación de prueba estaba lista. Ichigo nunca se imagino lo que ahí vería, era una habitación con un Ring no como el de boxeo sino un Ring octagonal cubierto por una reja de metal y en cada esquina había cierta cantidad de armas corto punzantes de todo tipo._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San aun puedes desistir… _-preocupado._

**Ichigo:** No mentiré diciendo que no tengo miedo, pero tampoco dejare que el miedo se apodere de mí… Le demostrare a tu mujer que se equivoca.

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San confundes las cosas Yoruichi-San y yo no somos… -_Apenado._

**Ichigo:** Oh vamos… ¿Qué dirás ahora? ¿Qué son amigos especiales? _–Irritado._

**Urahara:** En realidad si… Jejejeje _–Sonrojado._

**Ichigo:** Si claro…

**Yoruichi:** Bien… Si dejaste de hablar. ¿Por qué no empezamos? _–Viéndolo ansiosa._

**Ichigo:** Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

_Ambos entraron por las 2 puestas de la reja de metal las cuales luego fueron aseguradas con candados y cadenas._

**Yoruichi:** ¿Conoces las reglas?

**Ichigo:** ¿Cuáles son?

**Yoruichi:** Ninguna. _–Abalanzándose sobre un desprevenido Ichigo._

"_Mierda… Esta mujer esta realmente loca, esto va enserio Urahara no vendrá en mi ayuda esta vez y tengo el leve presentimiento de que ella no se detendrá bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sus golpes son tan agresivos que incluso bloquearlos con mis brazos es inútil. Si sigo a la defensiva no conseguiré nada debo atacar, solo debo buscar el momento adecuado."_

_Ichigo fue arrinconado contra la reja donde Yoruichi lo golpeaba una y otra vez una mezcla de patadas y golpes frontales de los cuales no había forma de escapar o al menos eso pensaba Ichigo hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Estando apoyado en la reja se impulso hacia atrás para luego salir disparado estrepitosamente sobre Yoruichi. Ambos cayeron al suelo Ichigo tenia sus manos sobre el cuello de la mujer que poco a poco perdía el aire, pero de la nada ella coloco sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Ichigo ambos se estaban asfixiando pero ninguno parecía querer ceder. Ichigo buscaba en su mente la forma de deshacerse de su aprisionamiento pero su mente se estaba nublando estaba a punto de desmayarse y por un leve instante Yoruichi lo soltó para luego pegarle una patada directo al rostro soltándola así._

"_El sabor a sangre inunda mi boca… Creo que me mordí la lengua, debo recuperarme, debo ponerme en pie antes de que ella lo haga, aun sigue en el suelo recuperando el aire debo hacer algo antes de que ataque nuevamente."_

_Ichigo se paro con dificultad dirigiéndose hacia Yoruichi pero justo cuando este se dirigía hacia ella, esta le golpeo con gran fuerza en el tobillo haciéndolo caer inmediatamente para luego ponerse en pie y correr hacia las armas._

**Yoruichi:** Veo que tienes fuerza de voluntad no lo negare… Pero veamos si tienes fuerza para soportar el dolor. _–Tomando unos Sais y maniobrando con ellos para demostrar su destreza._

"_Creo que me quebró el tobillo, no puedo apoyarme con ese pie, no importa el dolor debo seguir en pie o me matara"_

_El joven se puso en pie con dificultad intentando no mostrar su dolor y ocultando su punto débil el cual en ese momento era el tobillo, se dirigió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la esquina donde lograba divisar una Katana la tomo y sin siquiera haberla desenvainado de su guarda Yoruichi apareció por atrás y aprisiono su cuello con los Sais. La presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuello era tal que algunas gotas de sangre comenzaban a caer en el piso del octágono._

**Yoruichi:** Ríndete o morirás degollado. _–En su tono había una mezcla de nerviosismo y enojo._

**Ichigo:** Nunca. _–Golpeándola en el estomago con la guarda de la Katana dándole así una oportunidad de liberarse._

"_La herida fue superficial… Pero por alguna razón esta saliendo mucha sangre, debo concentrarme. Si esto sigue así ni siquiera podre entrenar mas"_

_Ichigo desenvaino la Katana y se dirigió con rapidez hacia Yoruichi, el joven empezó a atacarla una y otra ves a matar pero todo era en vano pues sus ataques eran bloqueados por los Sais y justo cuando pensó que tenia una abertura para poder darle fin a esto su Katana se vio atrapada por ambos Sais y lanzada lejos de su alcance. La mujer comenzó a atacar repetidamente mientras Ichigo se cubría el rostro con sus brazos._

"_Demonios, demonios! Esto no va bien me esta destrozando los brazos de seguir así moriré desangrado, debo tratar de quitarle los Sais o definitivamente esto ira de mal en peor"_

_Ichigo se hizo para atrás rápidamente y se agacho para pegarle una patada por debajo a la mujer pero esta salto al momento del ataque de Ichigo logrando así esquivar. Ichigo se puso en pie nuevamente pero esta vez empezó a rodearla a la defensiva siempre cubriendo su rostro, mientras trataba de ubicar su Katana. Y así lo hizo estaba justo detrás de Yoruichi y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió rápidamente hacia ella y luego se deslizo por debajo de sus piernas tomando sus tobillos y así haciéndola caer directo al piso, luego de tener en su poder la Katana nuevamente se volteo y coloco el filo de su arma en el cuello de la mujer que trataba de ponerse en pie._

**Ichigo:** Esto… Esto acabo… Gane. _–Respirando con dificultad debido al cansancio._

**Yoruichi:** Me tienes… Ok… Ganaste. _–Soltando los sais y enseñando las manos en señal de rendición._

_Ichigo soltó la Katana y la dejo caer a un lado de Yoruichi pero esta se puso en pie y la coloco sobre el cuello del desprevenido joven que la veía preocupado._

**Yoruichi:** Ganar… Perder… Eso no existe en el mundo al que te adentraras, ahí solo importa la desventaja del oponente, aprovecharse de cada oportunidad que surja y en el mas mínimo descuido deshacerte de el. Debes tener claro que si quieres emprender este camino tus manos se cubrirán de sangre, debes estar dispuesto a matar… Es matar o ser asesinado tú decides… _-Apartando la Katana del cuello del joven y tirándola a un lado, para luego alejarse lentamente hacia la puerta._ Abran he visto suficiente.

_Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se inclino en señal de reverencia._

**Ichigo:** Aceptare tu decisión sea cual sea.

**Yoruichi:** Estas listo… Siempre lo estuviste, simplemente quería comprobarlo.

**Ichigo:** En verdad estoy agradecido por haber podido aprender de ti.

**Yoruichi:** Incluso yo sigo aprendiendo… Yo también te agradezco por enseñarme tu determinación Ichigo… _-Saliendo de la reja. _Ururu prepara el baño…

**Ururu:** Si. _–Corriendo al escuchar las ordenes de la mujer._

**Yoruichi:** Urahara… Quiero que en estos 2 días y medio lo presiones al máximo… No importa lo que pase hazle ver las condiciones a las que se enfrentara aun si eso requiere de sufrimiento. ¿Entendido?

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San sabe que cuando yo digo entrenamiento se encuentra a algunos pasos de la muerte…

**Yoruichi:** Así debe de ser… Debe estar listo para morir en cualquier momento.

_Las palabras de Yoruichi resonaron en la mente de Ichigo como si miles de dagas se introdujeran en su subconsciente mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día._

**Ichigo:** ¿En donde escuche eso antes? _–Se pregunto mientras trataba de hacer memoria de lo sucedido._

**Urahara:** Bien Kurosaki-San ahora que tienes la aprobación de Yoruichi-San ¿por que no finalizamos tu día con tu próxima lección? _-Recogiendo la Katana que se encontraba a su lado._

**Ichigo:** Estoy Listo. _–Viéndolo con decisión._

**Urahara:** Ahora veamos que tal te va con el Kendo. _–Sonriendo mientras sostenía la Katana con fuerza._

**Continuara…**


	13. Capitulo 13: Rebirth

**Rebirth.**

_Una espada yace tirada en el suelo, gotas de sangre la cubren casi por completo, una respiración entre cortada inunda el silencio de la pequeña habitación._

**Urahara:** Levántate! _–Enfurecido._

_El joven se encuentra sobre sus rodillas respirando con gran dificultad mientras la sangre y el sudor impregnan sus prendas que se encuentran rasgadas._

**Ichigo:** Es imposible… No… No puedo seguir.

**Urahara:** No te pregunte si querías o podías… te estoy ordenando que te levantes cobarde! _–Acercándose a gran velocidad con su Katana desenvainada._

_Ichigo vio como la espada se introdujo lentamente en su mano atravesándola, el dolor era tal que sus gritos incluso lograban escucharse fuera del lugar._

**Ichigo:** ¿Estas loco? Maldición! A este paso me terminaras asesinando! _–Viendo a Urahara con desesperación._

**Urahara:** Ultima advertencia… Levántate! _–Sacando la Katana de la mano de Ichigo mientras ponía su sandalia en el pecho del joven para luego hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo._

**Ichigo:** _"Mi cuerpo no responde… el dolor… el dolor esta acabando conmigo"_

**Urahara:** No me hagas pensar que todo lo que te he enseñado ha sido en vano… Dime ¿Acaso Yoruichi-San tenia razón? ¿Acaso la inmadurez aun ronda en tu ser? _–Preparando su próximo ataque._

_Ichigo saco lo poco que quedaba de sus fuerzas para arrastrarse por el piso en busca de su Katana que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia._

**Urahara:** ¿Acaso buscas esto? _–Tomando la Katana y arrojándola aun más lejos del joven._ ¿Dónde esta tu determinación? ¿Dónde esta tu fuerza? _–Pateando la mano anteriormente herida._

**Ichigo:** ARGHH! MALDICION! _–Totalmente adolorido._

**Urahara:** ¿Por qué me haces perder mi tiempo? Todo tu discurso de "Yo salvare a Rukia" Fue solo eso… un discurso. No tengo porque matarte no ensuciare mi Katana con tu deshonrosa persona, ni siquiera mereces el honor de ser tocado por su filo… _-Dándole la espalda._

**Ichigo:** Detente… _–Tomando a Urahara por el tobillo._

**Urahara:** ¿Ahora ruegas por tu muerte? Ni siquiera eso mereces… _-Soltando su tobillo de la mano de Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** Yo… Yo salvare a Rukia… _-Poniéndose en pie con dificultad._

**Urahara:** Pobre Kuchiki-San… pudriéndose en una celda de quien sabe que parte de esa maldita mansión… Sucumbiendo ante la culpa de haber dejado morir a alguien que sinceramente no lo valía… Me pregunto que se sentirá morir de culpa… _-Provocando a Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** Cállate…

**Urahara:** Dime… ¿Qué se siente soltar palabras carentes de acción alguna? Supongo que eres realmente bueno en eso Kurosaki-San… Solo eres un maldito hablador.

**Ichigo:** Te… Dije… Que te calles! _–Gritando furioso._

**Urahara:** _-sosteniendo su sombrero y girando lentamente en dirección a Ichigo._ Oblígame…

_Ichigo corrió como una bestia en dirección al sujeto del sombrero que lo esquivo con suma facilidad dejando pasar al joven furioso._

**Urahara:** Ni siquiera eres capaz de coordinar tus ataques.

**Ichigo:** Tú no eras mi objetivo. _–Recogiendo su Katana con dificultad._

_El joven hizo volar por los aires el sombrero de un sorprendido Urahara que observaba de cerca el filo de la Katana que casi le atraviesa la frente._

**Urahara:** Eso estuvo cerca. _–Dando unos pasos hacia atrás._

**Ichigo:** Tu… Tu maldito bastardo… No saldrás con vida de este lugar. _–Algo había cambiado en la conducta de Ichigo._

**Urahara:** Compruébalo… _-Dirigiéndose repentinamente a Ichigo._

_El choque de ambas Katanas hizo que chispas salieran una y otra vez mientras ambos se movían con suma destreza, Ichigo parecía haber olvidado por completo sus heridas y el dolor, se comportaba como una bestia desenfrenada mientras Urahara empezaba a sucumbir ante los ataques del joven._

**Ichigo:** Yo la salvare… La salvare aun si eso me cuesta la vida… Mejor dicho aun si tengo que acabar con tu vida para lograrlo. _–Mientras reía enfermizamente._

**Urahara:** ¿Dónde esta tu disciplina? Estas dejando que la furia se apodere de tu ser. _–Sorprendido mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por detener los ataques de Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** ¿Disciplina? Hahahaha. Oye sombrerero… ¿Acaso me temes? _–Viéndolo sádicamente mientras lamia la sangre que corría cerca de la comisura de sus labios. _

**Urahara:** No te temo a ti… le temo a tu comportamiento. _–Mientras veía como su Katana caía lejos de su lado._ _"Algo no esta bien… Kurosaki-San ha perdido el control… ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué este cambio de comportamiento tan repentino?"_

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? _–Mientras atacaba una y otra vez al tipo de las sandalias que lo esquivaba por poco._

**Urahara:** Haz de tu furia tu fortaleza, no tu debilidad. Contrólate!

**Ichigo:** ¿Por que controlarme cuando puedo disfrutar despedazándote? _–Enfermizamente mientras atravesaba a Urahara por el hombro._

**Urahara:** _"Demonios… esto no esta bien, debo tomar el control de lo contrario esto terminara de la peor forma imaginable" _

_Un adolorido Urahara saco la Katana de su hombro mientras sentía como todos sus tejidos se desgarraban para luego golpear a Ichigo con el mango de la misma._

**Ichigo:** Tu y tus trucos baratos… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? _–Tirando su Katana a un lado._

**Urahara:** ¿Qué haces? Tenías la ventaja… tenias más probabilidades de acabar conmigo con tu arma.

**Ichigo:** Quiero pelear en igualdad de condiciones… Y aun cuando noto el temor en tus ojos sigues provocándome cuando me subestimas… Te demostrare… Te demostrare lo mucho que puedo hacer con tan solo mis manos. _–Mientras apretaba sus puños y gritaba con furia._

**Urahara:** _"Tengo mas oportunidades de hacerlo que vuelva en si, debo hacerlo rápido" - Mientras lanzaba unos cuantos golpes a Ichigo._

_Ichigo tomo el puño de Urahara y lo torció y como si no fuera suficiente con torcerlo hizo lo impensable fracturando la muñeca del sujeto del sombrero. _

**Ichigo:** Vamos! Me aburres! ¿Qué Sucede acaso seré el único que hable? _–Sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San… debes controlarte… _-Mientras contenía su dolor._

**Ichigo:** ¿Kurosaki? El no esta aquí… El rey esta en casa, el peón decidió sucumbir al dolor. _–Un poco molesto._

_Urahara decidió cambiar de táctica rodeándolo sigilosamente, mientras analizaba la situación._

**Urahara:** _"Ahora comprendo… temí que esto sucediera" -Con suma agilidad se arrojo al suelo pegando una patada cargada de fuerza directo al tobillo del desprevenido joven, el cual cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, pero aprovecho las circunstancias para enganchar su otro pie en la nuca del sujeto del sombrero y estrellarlo contra el suelo._

**Ichigo:** Tú tienes tus trucos yo los míos… _-Mientras veía como Urahara levanta el rostro mostrando su nariz rota y cubierta de sangre._

**Urahara:** Si Kurosaki-San no esta en estos momentos... ¿Con quien tengo el gusto? _–Sarcásticamente mientras intentaba deshacerse de la acumulación de sangre en su rostro._

**Ichigo:** Intentas ganar tiempo ¿No es así? ¿Crees que me dejare engañar_? –Abalanzándose sobre Urahara el cual lo recibió con una patada directo al estomago, dejándolo sin aire._

**Urahara:** Simplemente quiero conocer el nombre de mi adversario.

**Ichigo:** Debo admitirlo… Mereces saber el nombre de aquel que acabara con tu miserable vida. Ogichi… _-Dijo mientras escupía._

**Urahara:** Ogichi… Lamento decirte que en este combate no tienes poder. Este combate es de Kurosaki-San.

**Ichigo:** Kurosaki es un debilucho… Yo simplemente decidí hacerle un favor.

**Urahara:** Ya veo… _-Aprovechando que el joven se encontraba desprevenido se arrojo directamente sobre su cuello, pero no contaba con que iba a ser atravesado por la Katana…_

**Ichigo:** Oops… Dije en igualdad de condiciones ¿Cierto? Pero recuerdo que la perra de tu mujer dijo algo acerca de aprovechar la desventaja ¿Me equivoco? _–Introduciendo la Katana aun mas en el cuerpo del sorprendido Urahara._

_Urahara sentía como era destrozado por dentro, e intentaba comprender lo que sucedía… Al final de cuentas lo que mas temía se había hecho realidad._

**Urahara:** Fui tan estúpido… _-Con dificultad mientras la sangre invadía su boca._

**Ichigo:** ¿Al creer que podrias luchar contra mi? _–Mientras lo veía de forma sádica._

**Urahara:** Al contrario… Al creer que tú fuerza seria algo que podía controlar.

_El Ichigo que ahora se hacia llamar Ogichi saco estrepitosamente la Katana del cuerpo de Urahara para luego arrojarlo sobre el suelo._

**Ichigo:** Te preguntaras… ¿Quién es este sujeto? La verdad es que… Yo soy el mismo Kurosaki pero mejorado. _–Mientras lamia la sangre que cubría la Katana con sumo placer._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San… Si aun sigues ahí… Debes tomar el control… _-Agotado y sin fuerzas._

**Ichigo:** Maldición! ¿A quien demonios le hablas? _–Introduciendo la Katana en la mano de Urahara que yacía tirado en el piso._

**Urahara:** Tu… Tu no eres Kurosaki-San tu solo eres la basura acumulada que lleva cargando de sus malas experiencias. _–Mientras le escupía al rostro._

**Ichigo:** Cometiste un grave error sombrerero. _–Limpiando la saliva que cayo sobre su rostro para luego patear la herida del estomago de Urahara con furia._

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San… De…ten…

_De repente una figura conocida hace su aparición._

**Ichigo:** ¿Te tardaste un poco no crees? _–Sonriendo mientras veía como Yoruichi observaba la escena con rabia._


	14. Capitulo 14: Rebirth 2

**Rebirth 2.**

_Yoruichi observaba atónita la escena ante sus ojos… El mismo sujeto, el mismo mocoso que creyó era incapaz si quiera de defenderse, la observaba desde el centro de la habitación de forma cruel y sádica mientras hacia trizas lo poco que queda de Kisuke._

**Ichigo:** ¿Dime que sientes al ver que tu amado se queda sin aliento? _–Pateando el cuerpo inerte de Urahara._

**Yoruichi:** Detente. _–Con voz totalmente serena._

**Ichigo:** ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me encanta la expresión que tienes en tu rostro en estos momentos. _–Sonriendo._

**Yoruichi:** Te lo advertí. _–Sacando unos shurikens de la cinta que llevaba ajustada en su cintura para luego lanzarlos hábilmente._

_Los shurikens hicieron los suyo introduciéndose como aguijones en madera podrida en la piel del histérico joven._

**Ichigo:** Maldita perra! _–Corriendo furioso hacia Yoruichi que lo miraba tranquilamente._

_Yorucihi se quedo inmóvil mientras veía como Ichigo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella._

**Yoruichi:** Basta. _–Poniendo un dedo en la frente de Ichigo y arrojándolo al suelo estrepitosamente._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué me has hecho? _–Atónito mientras sus rodillas le fallaban cayendo hincado._

**Yoruichi:** Los shurikens que se introdujeron en tu cuerpo llevaban un potente relajante muscular en su filo, este se introduce rápidamente en el sistema sanguíneo inhabilitando tus funciones motoras casi de inmediato. _–Mientras se ponía frente a Ichigo que la observaba furioso._

**Ichigo:** No me detendrás con esto… Ni tú ni el maldito sombrerero acabaran conmigo. _–Descontrolado._

**Yoruichi:** Jinta… Ururu. _–Dijo, apareciendo así los 2 pequeños casi de inmediato a ambos lados del joven._

**Jinta:** Yoruichi-san ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder?

**Yoruichi:** atenlo… Yo me encargo del resto.

**Ururu:** Enseguida yoruichi-San. _–Sacando unas cadenas de una pequeña bolsa que cargaba consigo._

**Ichigo:** Dime… Dijiste que este relajante se introduciría de inmediato en mi sistema sanguíneo ¿No es así? _–Curioso._

**Yoruichi:** Creo que no es necesario que repita lo ya dicho.

**Ichigo:** Tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué sucede si este relajante es directamente introducido al organismo? _–Sonriendo._

**Yoruichi:** Probablemente mori… _-Antes de si quiera terminar la frase vio como Jinta observaba perplejo a Ururu que yacía inmóvil frente a Ichigo._

**Jinta:** Bastardo! _–Grito abalanzándose sobre Ichigo con furia para luego ser noqueado._

_Yoruichi se quedo inmóvil como si su sistema se hubiese apagado mientras observaba la escena… Una mezcla de dolor y furia invadieron su subconsciente mientras veía como Ichigo se ponía en pie con Ururu en brazos la cual temblaba con fuerza. Los shurikens habían desaparecido del cuerpo de Ichigo y ahora se encontraban perfectamente introducidos en el abdomen de la pequeña._

**Ururu:** Lo… Lo sien…to Yoruichi-San. _–Mientras unas cuantas gotas de sangre salían por su boca._

**Ichigo:** Creo que esto ya no me es de utilidad. _–Dejando caer a Ururu al suelo como si de un bulto se tratase._

_Yoruichi recupero la compostura y observaba sin emoción alguna la escena._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estas demasiado atemorizada para moverte? _–Enfermizamente._

**Yoruichi:** 3…

**Ichigo:** ¿3?

**Yoruichi:** 1…

_Sin siquiera divisar lo que se avecinaba Ichigo sintió un inmenso dolor en su espina dorsal y cuando menos lo noto Yoruichi se encontraba tras suyo dándole un golpe certero._

**Yoruichi:** 2…

_Estando totalmente adolorido Ichigo cae de rodillas para ahora recibir un nuevo golpe directo en la tráquea cortando su respiración de inmediato y haciéndolo toser sangre sin cesar._

**Yoruichi:** 3…

_Para finalizar aprovechando que Ichigo se encontraba totalmente imposibilitado de realizar si quiera una acción la mujer que portaba un vacío inmenso en sus ojos levantaba su codo mientras daba un salto para dejar caer todo su peso en un golpe directo en el cráneo del joven dejándolo totalmente inconsciente._

**Yoruichi:** 3 golpes para acabar con una bestia… _-Observando a Ichigo que yacía en el suelo._

_La escena era perturbadora, la sangre inundaba la pequeña habitación blanca, Urahara casi descuartizado, Jinta noqueado y una pobre Ururu que luchaba por seguir con vida llenaban el cuadro de aquella macabra obra de arte._

**Yoruichi:** Tesai! Ven de inmediato! –Grito.

_Yoruichi cayo de rodillas al suelo junto a Ururu mientras lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas y buscaba fuerzas de donde no quedaban._

**Ururu:** Yoruichi-San… No creo poder resistir más. _–Con voz entre cortada._

**Yoruichi:** Calla. TESAI! Maldición_! –Grito desesperada, mientras el hombre de gran tamaño corría a toda prisa en su ayuda_.

**Tesai:** Yoruichi-San… ¿Atiendo al jefe primero?

**Yoruichi:** No… Saca a Ururu de aquí… De inmediato. _–Furiosa._

**Tesai:** Entendido. _–Levantando a la pequeña y saliendo de la habitación._

_La mujer se levanto y seco sus lágrimas para luego dirigirse a Urahara._

**Yoruichi:** Vamos… Abre los ojos maldito bastardo. _–Pateando el cuerpo del dueño de la tienda._

**Yoruichi:** ABRE LOS OJOS MALDICION! _–Grito mientras lo observaba desesperada._

**Urahara:** Contrólate mujer… _-Abriendo los ojos con dificultad._

**Yoruichi:** Maldito seas Kisuke… _-Tirándose al piso mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos._

**Urahara:** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te contuviste?

**Yoruichi:** Ese mocoso… Sera de gran ayuda y lo sabes.

**Urahara:** Ese… Mocoso… Casi acaba con todos nosotros.

**Yoruichi:** Si Ururu no sobrevive… Créeme que no me contendré en lo absoluto. _–Observando el cuerpo de Ichigo con rabia._

**Urahara:** Temí que esto fuera a suceder…

**Yoruichi:** Era de esperarse… Pero así como puede ser su maldición puede ser su mayor ventaja en lo que se avecina.

**Urahara:** El tiempo se acaba… y yo ya no me encuentro en condiciones de ayudarte querida. _–Tomando la mano de Yoruichi._

**Yoruichi:** Se que debo seguir con la misión.

**Urahara:** A pesar de que este nuevo… Acontecimiento puede acabar con nuestros planes. Deberás encontrar la forma de controlarlo.

**Yoruichi:** Déjalo en mis manos. _–Besando la frente del sujeto del sombrero._

_7 días… En 7 días Ichigo no solo se volvió fuerte si no también Renació._

**2 semanas después.**

_El sonido de un goteo constante acaba con el largo sueño del joven que yace encadenado de manos en una celda con un muy mal aspecto._

**Yoruichi:** Veo que despertaste. _–Tirándole un balde de agua fría en el rostro._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué demonios te sucede? _–Sorprendido._

_La mujer tomo una daga que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa y se acerco al joven._

**Yoruichi:** Dime… Con quien tengo el gusto. _–Colocando la daga en el cuello del joven._

**Ichigo:** Yoruichi-San… no se de que se trata todo esto, pero es una locura. _–Atónito._

**Yoruichi:** Ya veo… Es bueno saber que el viejo tu ha vuelto. _–Apartándose sigilosamente del lado del joven._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué me encuentro ene este lugar? _–Moviéndose con dificultad mientras observaba las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas._

**Yoruichi:** ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?

**Ichigo:** No… No se de que me hablas… Recuerdo casi morir a manos del maldito Urahara… Luego todo se volvió borroso y solo veo destellos… Gritos, sangre y eso es todo.

**Yoruichi:** Es mejor así… _-Colocando la daga en la mesa nuevamente._

**Ichigo:** Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar de una buena vez? _–Un poco molesto._

**Yoruichi:** Digamos que es un castigo por reprobar tu entrenamiento.

**Ichigo:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Yoruichi:** Han pasado 2 semanas desde que perdiste ante Urahara en el entrenamiento…

**Ichigo:** ¿2 Semanas? ¿Estas loca? ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? Rukia… Rukia me necesita! _–Descontrolado._

**Yoruichi:** Tranquilízate...

**Ichigo:** Pensé que ya habías comprobado lo que tenias que comprobar. _–Enfurecido._

**Yoruichi:** Digamos que tu comportamiento de hace unos días pudo haber cambiado por completo nuestros planes.

**Ichigo:** No entiendo nada! Demonios! Quítame estas malditas cadenas!

**Yoruichi:** Guarda silencio! _–Poniéndose en pie de forma amenazante._

_Una figura enorme se acerco silenciosamente a la celda y le susurro algo a la mujer._

**Yoruichi:** Hazla pasar.

_Una joven de largo cabello se asomo sigilosamente a la celda impresionada por lo que veía ante sus ojos._

**Orihime:** Kuro… Kurosaki-Kun… ¿Eres tu? _–Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué hace ella aquí? _–Aun molesto por las condiciones en que se encontraba._

**Yoruichi:** Ella nos ayudara en nuestra misión. –Abriendo la celda para que la joven entrara.

_La joven entro y observo sorprendida al joven, las palabras parecían haber escapado de su boca y sin más se soltó a llorar desconsolada._

**Orihime:** Kurosaki-Kun yo creí… Yo enserio creí que habías muerto… Y luego todo paso tan rápido Kuchiki-San y… Yo no pude hacer nada al respecto. _–Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos temblorosas._

**Ichigo:** Inoue… Yo… Lo siento. Pero no podía poner en riesgo a nadie mas, esto fue necesario. _–Tratando de consolarla._

**Orihime:** Una parte de mi… Se rehusaba a creer que habías muerto… Pero yo te vi… Yo vi tu cuerpo en ese ataúd… Y esto… esto es un sueño. _–Nerviosa._

**Yoruichi:** Querida… Esto es real y más vale dejes de lloriquear. Estas acabando con mi paciencia.

**Ichigo:** Que tú seas una desalmada no la hace igual a ti. _–Un poco molesto._

**Orihime:** Ella…Tiene razón… Prometí… Prometí ser más fuerte. _–Secando sus lágrimas._

**Ichigo:** Inoue… Quiero saber… ¿Están mis hermanas bien?

**Orihime:** Tatsuki-Chan y yo vamos de visita cada vez que podemos. Yuzu-Chan parece no superarlo… y pues Karin-Chan parece haber tomado una actitud mucho mas cerrada… Kurosaki-Kun… yo comprendo que hiciste esto para protegerlas, pero el camino que decidiste tomar es uno que dejo un gran vacío en muchas personas.

**Ichigo:** Lo se… Pero no me perdonaría que les sucediera algo. _–Agachando su cabeza._

**Orihime:** Sabes algo… de Kuchiki-San. _–Preocupada._

**Yoruichi:** Creo que yo responderé esa pregunta…

**Ichigo:** ¿De que hablas?

**Yoruichi:** Mientras tú, bello durmiente hacías lo que haces mejor… Ósea nada. Moví mis contactos para averiguar la situación de Rukia y pues parece que no es la mejor que se pueda esperar.

**Ichigo:** Dime que tenemos tiempo aun. _–Apretando sus puños con fuerza._

**Yoruichi:** Rukia será llevada a la corte de la Soul Society en 3 días, para evaluar si sus acciones merecen un castigo mayor o si quedara a merced de Byakuya la decisión de que hacer con ella.

**Ichigo:** 3 días…

**Yoruichi:** Estas listo… Todo esta preparado.

**Ichigo:** Aun sigo sin entender porque Inoue esta aquí.

**Yoruichi:** Orihime accedió a colaborar con nosotros a cambio de un favor personal que a su tiempo sabrás

_Tesai apareció como sombra justo detrás de ambas mujeres._

**Tesai:** Orihime-San necesito que venga conmigo.

**Orihime:** Voy enseguida.

_La joven se levanto del piso y camino lentamente hacia Ichigo para luego abrazarlo con fuerza._

**Orihime:** La traeremos de vuelta…y prometo ser fuerte no importa lo que pase.

**Ichigo:** No tienes porque hacer nada Inoue.

**Orihime:** Es una decisión que he tomado. _–Apartándose de Ichigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la celda._

**Ichigo:** Inoue… Gracias. _–Sonriendo levemente._

_La joven sonrió y luego salió rápidamente de la celda._

**Yoruichi:** El reencuentro vendrá después. Ahora hablemos de lo que nos concierne. _–Seria._

**Ichigo:** Suéltame.

**Yoruichi:** No estoy segura si deba hacerlo. _–Dudosa._

**Ichigo:** Déjate de estupideces y suéltame de una buena vez.

**Yoruichi:** A la más mínima estupidez acabo contigo. _–Acercándose de nuevo con la daga._

**Ichigo:** Solo apresúrate…

_La mujer saco unas llaves de la cinta que rodeaba su cintura, para luego liberar al joven._

**Yoruichi:** Te lo advierto… Estoy dispuesta a acabar contigo. _–Poniéndose en posición de combate._

**Ichigo:** No se de que demonios me hablas. _–Flexionando las rodillas y probando su movilidad en las manos._

**Yoruichi:** A su tiempo lo sabrás.

**Ichigo:** ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo partimos? _–Con determinación._

**Yoruichi:** Al amanecer….


	15. Cpitulo 15: Rebirth Finale

**Rebirth… Finale.**

**2 semanas atrás.**

_Una bella mujer de piel oscura se encuentra inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras aguarda pacientemente al lado de una camilla en la cual se encuentra su compañero._

**Yoruichi:** _"Maldición… Definitivamente esto se salió de control, era de esperarse el mocoso tiene una gran fuerza y bastaba de un exceso de presión para que su paciencia se desbordara y la situación terminara como termino. A veces me pregunto si en verdad vale la pena que nos arriesguemos como lo haremos. Creo que nunca te llegare a comprender por completo Kisuke." –Tomando con fuerza la mano de Urahara que yacía tendido en la camilla._

_Tesai observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta consternado._

**Tesai:** Yoruichi-dono, debe descansar… El jefe parece recuperarse con rapidez y Ururu ha salido de peligro, es momento de que se relaje. _–Acercándose._

**Yoruichi:** Dime Tesai ¿Por qué nos aliamos con este imbécil? _–Refiriéndose a Urahara._

**Tesai:** Hay personas que nacen para ser lideres y otras que nacen para ser seguidores… En mi caso yo nací para lo 2° yo seguiría al jefe hasta el fin del mundo si así lo quisiera.

**Yoruichi:** Las personas que nacen con ese don… El don de mover masas no siempre deben ser las mas cultas o las mas inteligentes, basta un poco de locura e imprudencia para alborotar a unos cuantos y moverlos a seguir causas perdidas ¿No es así? _–Sonriendo._

**Tesai:** Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor Yoruichi-dono. _–Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer._

**Yoruichi:** ¿Crees que lo lograremos?

**Tesai:** Con el jefe y Kurosaki-San de nuestro lado… Creo que somos invencibles. _–Suspirando._

**Yoruichi:** Ese chico es en verdad algo fuera de este mundo…

**Tesai:** Es porque es un Sh… _-Siendo interrumpido por el sonido de una voz tenue._

**Urahara:** Donde… ¿Dónde esta? _–Un poco somnoliento._

**Yoruichi:** ¿Hablas de Ichigo?

**Urahara:** Si…

**Yoruichi:** Esta en la otra habitación recuperándose mientras pienso en que hacer con el.

**Urahara:** Kurosaki-San… En verdad es peligroso.

**Yoruichi:** Creo que tu estado es prueba de eso. _–Sarcástica._

**Urahara:** Fue mi error subestimarlo…

**Yoruichi:** No has sido el único en cometer ese error. _–Recordando su encuentro con Ichigo._

**Urahara:** El plan sigue…

**Yoruichi:** Antes de si quiera tomar una decisión en concreto, debemos saber que ocasiono que Ichigo reaccionara de esa forma.

**Urahara:** Fue mi culpa… Lo provoque…

**Yoruichi:** Yo también lo provoque la primera vez que lo conocí y no reacciono de esa manera tan sádica. Tuvo que haber algo que hizo clic en el…

**Urahara:** Si tomas en cuenta la acumulación de mala racha que ha tenido y a eso le sumas el hecho de recordarle a Kuchiki-San creo que es más que suficiente para que se vuelva el monstruo que casi acaba con todos.

**Yoruichi:** Así que es eso…

**Urahara:** Se lo que piensas y déjame decirte que si bien estaría de acuerdo contigo me temo que nuevamente la situación se puede salir de nuestras manos.

**Yoruichi:** Piénsalo de nuevo podemos usar eso a nuestro favor, si logramos hacerlo explotar en los momentos que nos convenga, nos facilitaría muchas cosas. _–Ansiosa._

**Urahara:** No puedes controlar a Kurosaki-San el es como una fuerza de la naturaleza… media vez se enfurezca no hay nada ni nadie que lo detenga.

**Tesai:** ¿Y que hay de… _-Es interrumpido antes de formular la pregunta._

**Urahara:** Eso seria como ultimo recurso…

_Una pequeña figura aparece repentinamente en la habitación._

**Jinta:** Yoruichi-San! Kurosaki despertó y aun sigue como loco esta destrozando la habitación. _–Asustado._

**Urahara:** Ves a lo que me refiero… _-Tratando de ponerse en pie._

**Yoruichi:** Quédate ahí… Yo me hare cargo de esto. _–Saliendo de la habitación._

_Los estragos que el joven estaba realizando en la habitación se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, el corazón de Yoruichi latía con fuerza, le dolía aceptarlo pero el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella igual que hace unas horas cuando lo vio convertido en lo que sea que haya sido. Entro sigilosamente a la habitación y lo encontró ahí sentado en una silla._

**Ogichi:** Nos encontramos de nuevo… _-Con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y la mirada baja._

**Yoruichi:** Ichigo… No me obligues a hacerte daño. _–Tratando de esconder su temor._

**Ogichi:** Maldita sea! Deja de llamarme como ese imbécil! _–Poniéndose de pie de forma amenazante._

**Yoruichi:** ¿Qué has hecho con Ichigo? _–Rodeándolo lentamente._

**Ogichi:** Se lo dije al sombrerero… El es demasiado débil… Inútil en una palabra, y como sabrás el trono solo le pertenece a uno. _–Apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras observaba el suelo con mirada vacía._

**Yoruichi:** En dado caso… Ichigo es quien tiene el control… Tu solo apareciste cuando la situación fue desesperada, para hacértelo sencillo tu no eres mas que su escudo. _–Provocándolo._

**Ogichi:** No me hagas enfadar mujer… _-Apretando los dientes casi al punto de quebrarlos._

**Yoruichi:** Vamos… Si en verdad fueras el rey no aparecieras solo cuando Ichigo esta en problemas. Lo que me hace pensar que tú eres el peón bajo sus servicios. _–Sonriendo sarcásticamente._

**Ogichi:** GUARDA… SILENCIO! _–Fuera de si abalanzándose sobre Yoruichi._

**Yoruichi:** TESAI! Ahora! _–Gritando con fuerza._

_De repente el hombre de enorme tamaño atrapo al que se hacia llamar Ogichi en una llave de la cual no se podía liberar por mas que luchara._

**Ogichi:** ¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo? _–Mirándola con furia mientras trataba de deshacerse de Tesai._

**Yoruichi:** Regresándole el trono al rey… _-Metiendo una extraña pastilla directo a la garganta del joven el cual quedo inconsciente nuevamente._

**Urahara:** Pensé que el Gikongan seria como ultimo recurso. _–Sosteniéndose de Jinta con dificultad._

**Yoruichi:** Una droga que en pocas palabras saca el alma del cuerpo reemplazándola por un estado alucinógeno duradero. Medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas…

**Urahara:** Sabes que eso traerá consecuencias…

**Yoruichi:** Ya nada importa Kisuke… Tu mismo lo dijiste nosotros por nuestra cuenta somos incapaces de hacer algo… esta es la única forma. _–Sacando un frasco con las extrañas pastillas de color verde._

**Urahara:** Odio admitirlo… Solo esperemos que esto no agrave el problema.

_Tesai fue el encargado de llevar a Ichigo a las celdas que se encontraban en el sótano como forma de contenerlo momentáneamente si la situación se volvía a dar. Mientras Urahara se recuperaba lentamente de sus múltiples heridas se paso unos días reformulando el plan junto a Yoruichi._

**Celdas del clan Kuchiki.**

_Un sudor frio recorría el cuerpo de Kuchiki Rukia que temblaba insistentemente mientras su condición era acompañada de constantes arcadas y susurros. El mismo sueño… la misma pesadilla una y otra vez desde entonces. Un disparo… Gritos… Golpes… Sangre. Ichigo muerto en sus brazos. Para luego despertar horrorizada y con lágrimas en los ojos._

**Rukia:** Argghhhh! _–Grito totalmente asustada al despertar de su pesadilla._

**Renji:** Veo que no era un sueño placentero… _-Observándola desde el piso junto a la incomoda cama de la joven en la celda subterránea del clan Kuchiki._

**Rukia:** Renji… _-Molesta._

**Renji:** Tan hospitalaria como siempre… _-Sonriendo._

**Rukia:** ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? ¿Acaso te han dejado de perro guardián?

_La joven no obtuvo respuesta del pelirrojo que tenia una mirada perdida en sus ojos color escarlata._

**Rukia:** ¿Qué sucede? _–Preocupada._

**Renji:** Rukia… Por una vez… Solo por una vez prométeme que estarás de acuerdo conmigo. _–Poniéndose una mano en el cabello._

**Rukia:** Habla… _-Imponente._

**Renji:** Hice lo posible… Pero Oyaji no… No aceptara las plegarias de un peón como yo.

**Rukia:** ¿De que estas hablando? _–Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par._

**Renji:** Rukia… Serás llevada a la corte de la Soul Society para que dicten un castigo apropiado por tu traición al clan. _–Viéndola totalmente fuera de si._

_La joven se acomodo en la cama mientras miraba al vacío totalmente atónita._

**Renji:** Por favor… Por favor pídele disculpas a Oyaji… Humíllate de ser necesario Por favor hazlo. _–Poniéndose en pie y tomando la mano de la joven._

**Rukia:** Me pides que deje de lado el poco orgullo que me queda. _–Quitando la mano del pelirrojo de la suya._

**Renji:** Rukia… Si la Corte te juzga… Tienes claro que no te volveré a ver ¿cierto? _–Viéndola con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas._

**Rukia:** Renji… Hace tiempo que no ves a la Rukia que conociste… No me queda nada porque luchar… No me queda más que resignarme. _–Mientras un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar._

_El pelirrojo se hinco quedando a la altura del rostro de la joven tomo su mentón levemente para ver su rostro una vez más. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban casi en armonía mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos con sumo dolor._

**Renji:** Me tienes a mí… Yo daría mi vida por ti siempre lo has sabido.

**Rukia:** Yo daría mi vida por morir y reunirme con Ichigo. _–Tomando la mano de Renji entre sus manos para verlo con una expresión lastimera._

**Renji:** ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?_ –Viéndola fijamente._

**Rukia:** Porque el corazón hace lo que el corazón quiere… _-Llorando en silencio._

_El joven de cabello escarlata se acerco al punto de estar su rostro frente al de Rukia y sin poder contenerse mas la beso suavemente, mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Un beso… donde muchas emociones se mezclaban. Dolor… Angustia… Desesperación… Miedo… Pero al final era solo eso, un beso y ahora Renji lo comprendía… No hay emoción alguna, no había forma en que un beso cambiara los sentimientos de Rukia y ahora finalmente lo sabía._

**Renji:** Yo… Yo traería a Ichigo del mismo infierno con tal de verte feliz de nuevo. Con tal de ver esa sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no veo en tu rostro. Pero no puedo hacer eso… Perdóname. _–Con voz entre cortada._

**Rukia:** Yo jamás podría odiarte… te lo dije. y en mi corazón… yo no guardo rencor hacia ti. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta y pensar que no me queda nada… Se que siempre has estado ahí, pero admitámoslo no hay nada que tu puedas hacer para sacarme de esto.

**Renji:** Perdóname... _–Colocando su rostro en el hombro de Rukia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba amargamente._

_La escena no podía ser mas dolorosa… 2 personas a las cuales el destino unió pero no para que estuvieran juntos, pues si bien aparecen personas en el largo camino que recorremos solo 1 es la portadora del hilo rojo del destino que esta conectado a nuestra alma._

**Actualidad.**

_Una joven espera en un callejón de muy mal aspecto tratando de controlar sus nervios, mientras a lo lejos logra divisar a quien esperaba._

**Renji:** Vine aquí como dijiste… _-Fumando un cigarrillo con desdén, mientras observaba a la joven._

**Orihime:** Ambos sabemos lo que sucedió aquella noche… _-Viéndolo con enojo._

**Renji:** Si me llamaste aquí para culparme de cosas que ya no tienen caso… Sera mejor que me marche. _–Empezando a caminar._

**Orihime:** Solo vengo a informarte…

**Renji:** ¿Qué información valiosa podrias darme tu a mi? _–Arrogante._

**Orihime:** Algo que nos involucra a ambos.

**Renji:** No creo tener asuntos contigo mujer…

**Orihime:** ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que todo lo que creías real solo fuera una mentira? _–Con un tono de voz imponente._

**Renji:** Dime… ¿Estas en drogas? _–Riendo burlonamente._

**Orihime:** ¿Tú crees que las personas que han fallecido regresan de la muerte?

_El joven se quedo inmóvil por un instante._

**Renji:** ¿De que demonios estas hablando? _–Sorprendido._

**Orihime:** Pensé que no tenias interés en lo que tenia de decir… Claro. ¿Que asuntos podrias tener con una pobre drogadicta como yo? _–Burlonamente._

_Renji se dio la vuelta y camino amenazante hacia la chica que lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro._

**Orihime:** Que paso A-ba-rai-San ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? _–Inocentemente._

**Renji:** ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi? _–Tomándola por el cuello de su chaqueta._

**Orihime:** ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que la persona que asesinaste sigue con vida? _–Viéndolo furiosa._

**Renji:** Deja de decir estupideces. _–Perdiendo el control._

**Orihime:** Kurosaki Ichigo esta con vida… _-Quitando la mano de Renji de su chaqueta._

**Renji:** ¿De que estas hablando? _–Atónito._

**Ichigo:** ¿Acaso no escuchaste?

**Renji:** "Esa voz es de…" _–Anonadado._

_El joven se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver como su cigarrillo era partido a la mitad por una Katana totalmente negra._

**Ichigo:** Ha pasado un largo tiempo… ¿No es así Renji? _–Sonriendo._

**Renji:** I-chigo…


End file.
